Revan's Galaxy Military
by BlackPantherBH
Summary: This is not a story. It is just information about the militaries in my story "Revan's Galaxy". It's essentially just a reference book.
1. Neo Republic

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **Army Ranks**

Private-Corporal-Sergeant-Sergeant Major-2nd Lieutenant-1st Lieutenant-Captain-Lieutenant Commander-Commander-Marshal Commander-Major General-Lieutenant General-General-Senior General-High General-Supreme Commander

* * *

 **Army Structure**

Soldier-Squad _(10 Soldiers)_ -Platoon _(5 Squads, 50 Soldiers)_ -Company _(6 Platoons, 30 Squads, 300 Soldiers)_ -Battalion _(10 Companies, 60 Platoons, 300 Squads, 3,000 Soldiers)_ -Regiment _(10 Battalions, 100 Companies, 600 Platoons, 3,000 Squads, 30,000 Soldiers)_ -Legion _(4 Regiments, 40 Battalions, 400 Companies, 2,400 Platoons, 12,000 Squads, 120,000 Soldiers)_ -Corps _(4 Legions, 24 Regiments, 160 Battalions, 1,600 Companies, 9,600 Platoons, 48,000 Squads, 480,000 Soldiers)_ -Planetary Army _(10 Corps, 40 Legions, 240 Regiments, 1,600 Battalions, 16,000 Companies, 96,000 Platoons, 480,000 Squads, 4,800,000 Soldiers )-_ System Army _(10 Planetary Armies, 100 Corps, 400 Legions, 2,400 Regiments, 16,000 Battalions, 160,000 Companies, 960,000 Platoons, 4,800,000 Squads, 48,000,000 Soldiers)_ -Sector Army _(5 System Armies, 50 Planetary Armies, 500 Corps, 2,000 Legions, 12,000 Regiments, 80,000 Battalions, 800,000 Companies, 4,800,000 Platoons, 24,0000,000 Squads, 240,000,000 Soldiers)_ -Grand Army

* * *

 **Navy Ranks**

Midshipman-Petty Officer-Chief Petty Officer-Master Chief Petty Officer-Ensign-Lieutenant-Lieutenant Commander-Commander-Captain-Fleet Captain-Rear Admiral-Vice Admiral-Admiral-Fleet Admiral-Grand Admiral-Supreme Commander

* * *

 **Navy Structure**

Ship-Patrol Fleet-Section Fleet-Battlegroup-Fleet-Armada-Grand Navy

* * *

 **Starfighter Ranks**

Airman-Flight Officer-Flight Lieutenant-Squadron Captain-Wing Commander-Colonel-Air Marshal-Supreme Commander

* * *

 **Starfighter Structure**

Starfighter-Section _(3 Starfighters)_ -Flight _(2 Sections, 6 Starfighters)_ -Squadron _(2 Flights, 4 Sections, 12 Starfighters)_ -Wing _(6 Squadrons, 12 Flights, 24 Sections, 72 Starfighters)_ -Attack Group _(8 Wings, 48 Squadrons, 96 Flights, 192 Sections, 576 Starfighters)_ -Battle Force _(5 Attack Groups, 240 Squadrons, 480 Flights, 960 Sections, 2880 Starfighters)_ -Grand Starfighter Corps


	2. Neo Republic Navy (Pre-Battle of Endor)

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Delta-7 Aethersprite-Class Light Interceptor

Height: 1.44 meters

Length: 8 meters

Width: 3.92 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150-1,260 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Delta-7B Aethersprite-Class Light Interceptor

Height: 1.44 meters

Length: 8 meters

Width: 3.92 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Eta-2 Actis-Class Interceptor

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 5.47 meters

Width: 4.3 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,280 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons. 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Dianoga-Class Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.1 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 heavy ion cannon

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 4 torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

H-60 Tempest Bomber

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 20 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 1 dual light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Class: Bomber

* * *

S-250 Chela-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 14 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 2 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Tri-Mark VII Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 20 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 laser cannon turrets. 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 2 astromech droids

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 18 concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Jedi Justice Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 68 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 ion cannon, 1 dual turbolaser cannon, 2 concussion missile launchers, 32 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, Backup 6

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 3 gunners, 1 astromech droid, 7 passengers

Class: Gunship

* * *

Alpha-4 Nimbus-Class V-Defender Starfighter

Height: 8 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 3 dual heavy laser turrets, 1 heavy ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 115 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Space Speed: 160-200 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,750-60,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Pelta-Class Frigate

Length: 282.24 meters

Armament: 6 light turbolasers, 6 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 600

Passengers: 500

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolaser (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 10

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10

Shielding: 185 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor-Class Cruiser

Length: 650 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 light point-defense lasers, 6 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 650

Passengers: 2,350

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Deputy-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 2 dual medium turbolasers (top), 54 point-defense lasers (28 top, 26 bottom), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 64 guided proton torpedoes, 4 dual light turbolasers (2 top, 2 bottom), 1 dual heavy ion cannon (front)

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Sheriff-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 4 dual medium turbolasers (2 top, 2 bottom), 56 point-defense lasers (28 top, 28 bottom), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 80 guided proton torpedoes, 6 dual light turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 2 dual heavy ion cannons ( 1 front, 1 back)

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 30

Passengers: 140

Hyperdrive: Class 1.1, backup 8

Shielding: 155 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Marshal-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 920 meters

Armament: 12 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 6 dual medium turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 60 point-defense lasers (30 top, 30 bottom), 6 proton torpedo tubes (4 front, 2 back), 90 guided proton torpedoes, 8 dual light turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 2 quad heavy ion cannons (1 front, 1 back)

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 460

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 22 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 180 fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 30 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 15 ion cannons, 20 quad turbolasers, 40 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 2,500

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual turbolasers (bottom)

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 3,400

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 20 dual turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 20 assault concussion missile tubes (10 either side), 80 assault concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors, 10 quad light turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 20 dual heavy turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom)

Complement: 300 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Venator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,000 meters

Armament: 60 light turbolasers (30 top, 30 bottom) 36 dual turbolasers (18 top, 18 bottom), 12 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy ion cannons (10 top, 10 bottom), 180 point-defense lasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 16 proton torpedo tubes (8 top, 8 bottom), 480 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 600 fighters

Crew: 10,000

Passengers: 6,500

Hyperdrive: Class 0.9, backup 8

Shielding: 340 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Valiant-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 3,200 meters

Armament: 6 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (3 either side of bridge), 100 quad heavy turbolasers (50 top, 50 bottom), 500 turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 800 light turbolasers (400 top, 400 bottom), 200 point-defense lasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 20 proton torpedo tubes (10 top, 10 bottom), 1000 guided proton torpedoes, 100 quad heavy ion cannons (50 top, 50 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannons (1 top, 1 bottom), 24 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.8, backup 8

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Indagator-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 300 light turbolasers (60 top, 60 bottom) 200 dual turbolasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 100 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (50 top, 50 bottom), 10 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (2 either side of bridge, 4 top front, 2 bottom), 40 quad heavy ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 360 point-defense lasers (180 top, 180 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannon (1 top, 1 bottom), 32 proton torpedo tubes (16 top, 16 bottom), 960 guided proton torpedoes, 40 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 960 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 10,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 480 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Republic Destroyer Station

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 200 quad heavy ion cannons, 100 proton torpedo launcher, 5000 guided proton torpedoes

Complement: 2,100 fighters, 2 Venators

Crew: 65,455

Passengers: 10,235

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Fortis-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 6,400 meters

Armament: 12 octuple heavy ionized turbolasers (6 either side of bridge), 200 quad heavy ionized turbolasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 1000 ionized turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 1600 light ionized turbolasers (800 top, 800 bottom), 400 point-defense lasers (200 top, 200 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (20 top, 20 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 3 SPHA-T cannons (2 top, 1 bottom), 42 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 780 fighters

Crew: 18,500

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 10

Shielding: 515 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Mandator I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (10 top, 10 bottom), 200 dual turbolaser turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 2000 light turbolaser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 30 concussion missile launchers (top), 1200 concussion missiles, 200 quad heavy ion turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 1 HPD _(Hyper Plasma Destroyer)_ cannon (top)

Complement: 1,200 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 550 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 1300 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (650 top, 650 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (30 top, 10 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 1000 heavy ion cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1 HPD cannon (top)

Fighter Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 22,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 580 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandator II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 3 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (1 either side of bridge, 1 top front), 30 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (15 top, 15 bottom), 300 dual turbolaser turrets (150 top, 150 bottom), 3000 light turbolaser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 3000 quad laser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 45 concussion missile launchers (30 top, 15 bottom), 1800 concussion missiles, 300 quad heavy ion turrets, 2 HPD cannons (1 top, 1 bottom)

Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 620 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 10,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad heavy laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 100 proton torpedo tubes (50 top, 50 bottom), 3500 guided proton torpedoes, 2 HPD cannon (1 top, 1 bottom)

Complement: 1,800 fighters

Crew: 17,000

Passengers: 25,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 10

Shielding: 650 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandator III-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 18,000 meters

Armament: 400 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (50 either side of the superstructure, 100 top front, 100 top middle, 100 bottom), 4000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad light turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad heavy laser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 120 concussion missile launchers (60 top, 60 bottom), 4800 concussion missiles, 4000 quad heavy ion turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4 HPD cannon (2 top, 2 bottom)

Complement: 2,100 fighters

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 21,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 8.5

Shielding: 685 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Desolation-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 22,000 meters

Armament: 5000 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (top), 5000 quad heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (bottom), 10000 point-defense lasers (5000 top, 5000 bottom), 4 HPD cannons (2 top, 2 bottom), 14 gravity well projectors, 120 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12,000 fighters

Crew: 43,000

Passengers: 200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 5

Shielding: 800 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Foundry

Height: 90,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 20 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons, 60 laser cannons, 80 point-defense lasers, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 60 proton torpedoes, 6 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 2,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 4,000 heavy ion turrets, 6,000 laser turrets, 8,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 600 proton torpedo launchers, 60,000 guided proton torpedoes, 600 assault concussion missile launchers, 60,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 45,000 fighters

Crew: 2,303,000

Passengers: 1,957,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 800 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Sun Razer

Height: 130,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 30 turbolasers, 50 ion cannons, 70 laser cannons, 90 point-defense lasers, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 8 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 3,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 5,000 heavy ion turrets, 7,000 laser turrets, 9,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 800 proton torpedo launchers, 80,000 guided proton torpedoes, 800 assault concussion missile launchers, 80,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 90,000 fighters

Crew: 5,271,000

Passengers: 800,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 970 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Star Forge

Height: 160,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 100 point-defense lasers, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 4,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 6,000 heavy ion turrets, 8,000 laser turrets, 10,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers, 100,000 guided proton torpedoes, 1,000 assault concussion missile launchers, 100,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 3,600 fighters/Republic Retrofit: 120,000 fighters

Crew: 3,143,000

Passengers: 1,200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 850 SBD

Class: Superfactory


	3. Neo Republic Navy (Post-Battle of Endor)

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Delta-7B Aethersprite-Class Light Interceptor

Length: 8 meters

Width: 3.92 meters

Height: 1.44 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Eta-2 Actis-Class Interceptor

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 5.47 meters

Width: 4.3 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,280 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 medium laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual medium laser cannons. 1 dual medium ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Dianoga-Class Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.1 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 heavy ion cannon

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

XJ3 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 12 heavy proton torpedoes, 1 rear blaster turret

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

S-250 Chela-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 14 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 light ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Tri-Mark VII Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 20 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 laser turrets. 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 2 astromech droids

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser cannon turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 18 concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-200 Starfighter

Height: 5 meters

Length: 15 meters

Width: 23 meters

Armament: 2 forward oversized heavy laser cannons, 4 forward light laser cannons, 2 rear heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 8 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500-50,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

B/TG-12 B-Destroyer Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 32.3 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 6 light ion cannons, 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 dual autoblasters, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 24 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 120 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,230-37,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Alpha-4 Nimbus-Class V-Defender Starfighter

Height: 8 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 3 dual heavy laser turrets, 1 heavy ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 115 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Space Speed: 160-200 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,750-60,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Pelta-Class Frigate

Length: 282.24 meters

Armament: 6 light turbolasers, 6 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 600

Passengers: 520

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Corona-Class Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 4 ion cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 838

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Warrior-Class Gunship

Length: 190 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 8 laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 88

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sacheen-Class Light Escort

Length: 375 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 8 laser cannons, 14 point-defense lasers, 8 ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 110

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class .9, backup 10

Shielding: 115 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 42

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR100 Star-Class Frigate

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 10 dual turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 20 guided proton torpedoes, 2 tractor beam projector

Complement: 2 V-Wings/V-Defender

Crew: 120

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolaser (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 280

Passengers: 440

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 6

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Nebulon-B2 Frigate

Length: 253.2 meters

Armament: 7 turbolasers, 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,120

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Belarus-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 25 turbolasers, 5 ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 1,878

Passengers: 410

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 10

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 starfighters

Crew: 2,112

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Deputy-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 2 dual turbolasers (top), 54 point-defense lasers (28 top, 26 bottom), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 64 guided proton torpedoes, 4 dual light turbolasers (2 top, 2 bottom), 1 dual heavy ion cannon (front)

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor II-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 36 light point-defense lasers, 10 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 1,100

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 285 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Majestic-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 30 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 20 laser cannons, 8 concussion missile tubes, 80 concussion missiles, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 4,182

Passengers: 640

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Sheriff-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 4 dual turbolasers (2 top, 2 bottom), 56 point-defense lasers (28 top, 28 bottom), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 80 guided proton torpedoes, 6 dual light turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 2 dual heavy ion cannons ( 1 front, 1 back)

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 30

Passengers: 140

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 165 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Marshal-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 920 meters

Armament: 12 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 60 point-defense lasers (30 top, 30 bottom), 6 proton torpedo tubes (4 front, 2 back), 90 guided proton torpedoes, 8 dual turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 2 quad heavy ion cannons (1 front, 1 back)

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 460

Hyperdrive: Class .85, backup 6

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Bothan Assault Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 20 proton torpedo tubes, 320 guided proton torpedoes, 4 tractor beams

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 1,240

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 30 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 15 ion cannons, 20 quad turbolasers, 40 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 2,500

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 205 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Dauntless-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannon

Complement: None

Crew: 4,000

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2.3, backup 10

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual turbolasers (bottom)

Fighter Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 3,400

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 6

Shielding: 225 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Liberator-Class Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 240 heavy turbolasers, 200 ion cannons

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 520

Passengers: 1,480

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC90 Star Cruiser

Length: 1,255 meters

Armament: 75 dual turbolasers, 30 dual ion cannons, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 256 guided proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 6,465

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 375 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Nebula-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,040 meters

Armament: 32 dual heavy turbolasers (16 top, 16 bottom), 32 turbolasers (16 top, 16 bottom), 80 point-defense lasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 6 assault concussion missile tubes (4 top, 2 bottom), 180 assault concussion missiles, 8 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 7,039

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 290 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 20 dual turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 20 assault concussion missile tubes (10 either side), 80 assault concussion missiles, 16 tractor beam projectors, 10 quad light turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 20 dual heavy turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 10 turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 dual heavy turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 6 heavy ion cannons (4 top, 2 bottom)

Complement: 300 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MonCal-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,500 meters

Armament: 46 light turbolaser turrets (24 top, 22 bottom) 28 dual turbolaser turrets (14 top, 14 bottom), 10 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 16 quad heavy ion turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 146 point-defense lasers (74 top, 72 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 12 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 6 bottom), 360 guided proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 6,500

Passengers: 4,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 450 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Venator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,000 meters

Armament: 60 light turbolasers (30 top, 30 bottom) 36 dual turbolasers (18 top, 18 bottom), 12 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy ion cannons (10 top, 10 bottom), 180 point-defense lasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 16 proton torpedo tubes (8 top, 8 bottom), 480 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 600 fighters

Crew: 10,000

Passengers: 6,500

Hyperdrive: Class 0.8, backup 6

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Valiant-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 3,200 meters

Armament: 6 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (3 either side of bridge), 100 quad heavy turbolasers (50 top, 50 bottom), 500 turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 800 light turbolasers (400 top, 400 bottom), 200 point-defense lasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 20 proton torpedo tubes (10 top, 10 bottom), 1000 guided proton torpedoes, 100 quad heavy ion cannon (50 top, 50 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannons (1 top, 1 bottom), 24 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 5.5

Shielding: 380 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Indagator-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 300 light turbolasers (150 top, 150 bottom) 200 dual turbolasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 100 quad heavy turbolasers turrets (50 top, 50 bottom), 10 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (2 either side of bridge, 4 top front, 2 bottom), 40 quad heavy ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 360 point-defense lasers (180 top, 180 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannon (1 top, 1 bottom), 32 proton torpedo tubes (16 top, 16 bottom), 960 guided proton torpedoes, 40 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 960 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 10,000

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 10

Shielding: 490 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Republic Destroyer Station

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 200 quad heavy ion cannons, 100 proton torpedo launcher, 5000 guided proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: 2,100 fighters, 2 Venators

Crew: 65,455

Passengers: 10,235

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 610 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Fortis-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 6,400 meters

Armament: 12 octuple heavy ionized turbolasers (6 either side of bridge), 200 quad heavy ionized turbolasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 1000 ionized turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 1600 light ionized turbolasers (800 top, 800 bottom), 400 point-defense lasers (200 top, 200 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (20 top, 20 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 3 SPHA-T cannons (2 top, 1 bottom), 42 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 780 fighters

Crew: 18,500

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 8

Shielding: 525 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 10

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandator I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (10 top, 10 bottom), 200 dual turbolaser turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 2000 light turbolaser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 30 concussion missile launchers (top), 1200 concussion missiles, 200 quad heavy ion turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 1 HPD(Hyper Plasma Destroyer) cannon (top)

Complement: 1,200 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.65, backup 8

Shielding: 560 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 10

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 1300 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (650 top, 650 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (30 top, 10 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 1000 heavy ion cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1 HPD cannon (top)

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 22,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 9

Shielding: 590 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandator II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 3 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (1 either side of bridge, 1 top front), 30 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (15 top, 15 bottom), 300 dual turbolaser turrets (150 top, 150 bottom), 3000 light turbolaser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 3000 quad laser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 45 concussion missile launchers (30 top, 15 bottom), 1800 concussion missiles, 300 quad heavy ion turrets, 2 HPD cannons (1 top, 1 bottom)

Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 9

Shielding: 630 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 10,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad heavy laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 100 proton torpedo tubes (50 top, 50 bottom), 3500 guided proton torpedoes, 2 HPD cannon (1 top, 1 bottom)

Complement: 1,800 fighters

Crew: 17,000

Passengers: 25,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 9

Shielding: 660 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 8

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Lusankya-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolaser turrets (bottom), 1900 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 300 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 150 bottom), 9000 assault concussion missiles, 50 tractor beam projectors, 1500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 500 quad heavy ion turrets (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 91,655

Passengers: 12,345

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 610 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Viscount-Class Star Defender

Length: 17,000 meters

Armament: 2000 triple heavy turbolasers, 2000 turbolasers, 500 point-defense lasers, 40 tractor beams, 300 dual heavy ion cannons, 200 assault concussion missile tubes, 6000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 68,174

Passengers: 12,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 8

Shielding: 750 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Mandator III-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 18,000 meters

Armament: Armament: 400 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (50 either side of the superstructure, 100 top front, 100 top middle, 100 bottom), 4000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad light turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad heavy laser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 120 concussion missile launchers (60 top, 60 bottom), 4800 concussion missiles, 4000 quad heavy ion turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4 HPD cannon (2 top, 2 bottom)

Complement: 2,100 fighters

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 21,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 8.5

Shielding: 695 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Desolation-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 22,000 meters

Armament: 5000 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (top), 5000 quad heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (bottom), 10000 point-defense lasers (5000 top, 5000 bottom), 4 HPD cannon (2 top, 2 bottom), 14 gravity well projectors, 120 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12,000 fighters

Crew: 43,000

Passengers: 200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4, backup 4

Shielding: 810 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Foundry

Height: 90,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 20 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons, 60 laser cannons, 80 point-defense lasers, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 60 proton torpedoes, 6 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 2,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 4,000 heavy ion turrets, 6,000 laser turrets, 8,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 600 proton torpedo launchers, 60,000 guided proton torpedoes, 600 assault concussion missile launchers, 60,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 45,000 fighters

Crew: 2,303,000

Passengers: 1,957,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 800 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Sun Razer

Height: 130,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 30 turbolasers, 50 ion cannons, 70 laser cannons, 90 point-defense lasers, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 8 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 3,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 5,000 heavy ion turrets, 7,000 laser turrets, 9,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 800 proton torpedo launchers, 80,000 guided proton torpedoes, 800 assault concussion missile launchers, 80,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 90,000 fighters

Crew: 5,271,000

Passengers: 800,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 970 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Star Forge

Height: 160,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 100 point-defense lasers, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 4,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 6,000 heavy ion turrets, 8,000 laser turrets, 10,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers, 100,000 guided proton torpedoes, 1,000 assault concussion missile launchers, 100,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 120,000 fighters

Crew: 3,143,000

Passengers: 1,200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 850 SBD

Class: Superfactory


	4. Neo Republic Navy (Post-Reclass Moderniz

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **Okay, the full name for this chapter is "** **Neo Republic Navy (Post-Reclass Modernization Navy Program)", but it wouldn't all fit in the chapter title.**

* * *

 **Seriously, I posted the first chapter like, an hour ago and I've already gotten 8 views. I'd say you guys have too much time on your hands if I didn't have the time to have made about 30 more of these.**

* * *

Eta-5 Actis-Class Interceptor

Height: 3 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 5 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons. 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

XJ3 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 12 heavy proton torpedoes, 1 rear blaster turret

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

BTL-C Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 dual ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

A/SF-02 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 105 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 21.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-180 Starfighter

Height: 5 meters

Length: 15 meters

Width: 23 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 forward light laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 light laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100-45,000 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Tri-Mark VII Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 20 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 laser turrets. 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 2 astromech droids

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 18 concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

XJ5 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 forward blaster cannons, 1 rear dual heavy blaster turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 guided proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 75 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 140 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600-60,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-200 Starfighter

Height: 5 meters

Length: 15 meters

Width: 23 meters

Armament: 2 forward oversized heavy laser cannons, 4 forward light laser cannons, 2 rear heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 8 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 110 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

B/TG-13 B-Destroyer

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 32.3 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 6 heavy ion cannons, 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 dual autoblasters, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 24 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 130 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,280 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Alpha-4 Nimbus-Class V-Defender

Height: 8 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 3 dual heavy laser turrets, 1 heavy ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 120 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .7

Space Speed: 165-205 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,800-61,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-5 Nimbus-Class V-Liberator

Height: 9 meters

Length: 11 meters

Width: 7 meters

Armament: 4 dual heavy laser turrets, 4 heavy ion turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 heavy tractor beam projector

Shielding: 130 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .5

Space Speed: 175-215 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,950-65,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Pelta II-Class Frigate

Length: 320 meters

Armament: 8 turbolasers, 8 laser turrets

Complement: 4 V-Wings/V-Defenders/V-Liberators

Crew: 550

Passengers: 800

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Corona-Class Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 4 ion cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 838

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Warrior-Class Gunship

Length: 190 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 8 laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 88

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sacheen-Class Light Escort

Length: 375 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 8 laser cannons, 14 point-defense lasers, 8 ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 110

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 9

Shielding: 125 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR100 Star-Class Frigate

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 10 dual turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 20 guided proton torpedoes, 2 tractor beam projector

Complement: 2 V-Wings/V-Defender/V-Liberators

Crew: 120

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolaser (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 5

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Nebulon-B2 Frigate

Length: 253.2 meters

Armament: 7 turbolasers, 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,120

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Belarus-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 25 turbolasers, 5 ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 1,878

Passengers: 410

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 18 starfighters

Crew: 2,112

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Majestic-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 30 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 20 laser cannons, 8 concussion missile tubes, 80 concussion missiles, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 4,182

Passengers: 640

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 8

Shielding: 185 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor III-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 36 heavy turbolasers, 40 light point-defense lasers, 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 gravity well projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 4,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Marshal-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 920 meters

Armament: 12 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 60 point-defense lasers (30 top, 30 bottom), 6 proton torpedo tubes (4 front, 2 back), 90 guided proton torpedoes, 8 dual light turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 2 quad heavy ion cannons (1 front, 1 back)

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 460

Hyperdrive: Class .7, backup 5

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Bothan Assault Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 20 proton torpedo tubes, 320 guided proton torpedoes, 4 tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 1,240

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 6

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 30 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 15 ion cannons, 20 quad turbolasers, 40 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 2,500

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 7.5

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 medium turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual turbolasers (bottom)

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 3,400

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4, backup 4.5

Shielding: 235 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Liberator-Class Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 240 heavy turbolasers, 200 ion cannons

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 520

Passengers: 1,480

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 8

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC90 Star Cruiser

Length: 1,255 meters

Armament: 75 dual turbolasers, 30 dual ion cannons, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 256 guided proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 6,465

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 7

Shielding: 385 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Nebula-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,040 meters

Armament: 32 dual heavy turbolasers (16 top, 16 bottom), 32 turbolasers (16 top, 16 bottom), 80 point-defense lasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 6 assault concussion missile tubes (4 top, 2 bottom), 180 assault concussion missiles, 8 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 7,039

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 8

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 20 dual turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 20 assault concussion missile tubes (10 either side), 80 assault concussion missiles, 16 tractor beam projectors, 10 quad light turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 30 dual heavy turbolasers (16 top, 14 bottom), 10 turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 6 heavy ion cannons (4 top, 2 bottom)

Complement: 300 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class .6, backup 8

Shielding: 340 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MonCal-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,700 meters

Armament: 46 light turbolaser turrets (24 top, 22 bottom) 28 dual medium turbolaser turrets (14 top, 14 bottom), 10 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 16 quad heavy ion turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 146 point-defense lasers (74 top, 72 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 12 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 6 bottom), 360 guided proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 6,500

Passengers: 4,200

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 8

Shielding: 460 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Venator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,000 meters

Armament: 60 light turbolasers (30 top, 30 bottom) 36 dual turbolasers (18 top, 18 bottom), 12 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy ion cannons (10 top, 10 bottom), 180 point-defense lasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 16 proton torpedo tubes (8 top, 8 bottom), 480 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 600 fighters

Crew: 10,000

Passengers: 6,500

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 4.5

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Valiant-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 3,200 meters

Armament: 6 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (3 either side of bridge), 100 quad heavy turbolasers (50 top, 50 bottom), 500 medium turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 800 light turbolasers (400 top, 400 bottom), 200 point-defense lasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 20 proton torpedo tubes (10 top, 10 bottom), 1000 guided proton torpedoes, 100 quad heavy ion cannon (50 top, 50 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannons (1 top, 1 bottom), 24 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4, backup 5

Shielding: 390 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Indagator-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 300 light turbolasers (60 top, 60 bottom) 200 dual medium turbolasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 100 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (12 top, 12 bottom), 10 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (2 either side of bridge), 40 quad heavy ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 360 point-defense lasers (180 top, 180 bottom), 2 SPHA-T cannon (1 top, 1 bottom), 32 proton torpedo tubes (16 top, 16 bottom), 960 guided proton torpedoes, 40 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 960 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 10,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 5

Shielding: 500 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Republic Destroyer Station

Length: 4,500 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 200 quad heavy ion cannons, 100 proton torpedo launcher, 5000 guided proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: 2,100 fighters

Crew: 65,455

Passengers: 10,235

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7

Shielding: 620 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Fortis-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 6,400 meters

Armament: 12 octuple heavy ionized turbolasers (6 either side of bridge), 200 quad heavy ionized turbolasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 1000 medium ionized turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 1600 light ionized turbolasers (800 top, 800 bottom), 400 point-defense lasers (200 top, 200 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (20 top, 20 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 3 SPHA-T cannons (2 top, 1 bottom), 42 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 780 fighters

Crew: 18,500

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4, backup 5

Shielding: 535 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Mandator I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (10 top, 10 bottom), 200 dual medium turbolaser turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 2000 light turbolaser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 30 concussion missile launchers (top), 1200 concussion missiles, 200 quad heavy ion turrets (100 top, 100 bottom), 1 HPD _(Hyper Plasma Destroyer)_ cannon (top)

Fighter Complement: 1,200 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 15,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 6.5

Shielding: 570 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 1300 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (650 top, 650 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (30 top, 10 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 1000 heavy ion cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1 HPD cannon (top)

Fighter Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 22,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 6.5

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandator II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 3 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (1 either side of bridge, 1 top front), 30 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (15 top, 15 bottom), 300 dual medium turbolaser turrets (150 top, 150 bottom), 3000 light turbolaser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 3000 quad laser turrets (1500 top, 1500 bottom), 45 concussion missile launchers (30 top, 15 bottom), 1800 concussion missiles, 300 quad heavy ion turrets, 2 HPD cannons (1 top, 1 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 21,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 6.5

Shielding: 640 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 10,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad medium turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad heavy laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 100 proton torpedo tubes (50 top, 50 bottom), 3500 guided proton torpedoes, 2 HPD cannon (1 top, 1 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 1,800 fighters

Crew: 17,000

Passengers: 25,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 6.5

Shielding: 670 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Lusankya-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual medium turbolaser turrets (bottom), 1900 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 300 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 150 bottom), 9000 assault concussion missiles, 50 tractor beam projectors, 1500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 500 quad heavy ion turrets (250 top, 250 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 91,655

Passengers: 12,345

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 10

Shielding: 620 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Viscount-Class Star Defender

Length: 17,000 meters

Armament: 2000 triple heavy turbolasers, 2000 turbolasers, 500 point-defense lasers, 40 tractor beams, 300 dual heavy ion cannons, 200 assault concussion missile tubes, 6000 assault concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 68,174

Passengers: 12,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 760 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Mandator III-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 18,000 meters

Armament: Armament: 400 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (50 either side of the superstructure, 100 top front, 100 top middle, 100 bottom), 4000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad light turbolaser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4000 quad heavy laser turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 120 concussion missile launchers (60 top, 60 bottom), 4800 concussion missiles, 4000 quad heavy ion turrets (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 4 HPD cannon (2 top, 2 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 2,100 fighters

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 21,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 8.5

Shielding: 705 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Desolation-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 22,000 meters

Armament: 5000 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (top), 5000 quad heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (bottom), 10000 point-defense lasers (5000 top, 5000 bottom), 4 HPD cannon (2 top, 2 bottom), 14 gravity well projectors, 120 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 12,000 fighters

Crew: 43,000

Passengers: 200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.35, backup 3

Shielding: 820 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Foundry

Height: 90,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 20 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons, 60 laser cannons, 80 point-defense lasers, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 60 proton torpedoes, 6 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 2,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 4,000 heavy ion turrets, 6,000 laser turrets, 8,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 600 proton torpedo launchers, 60,000 guided proton torpedoes, 600 assault concussion missile launchers, 60,000 assault concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 45,000 fighters

Crew: 2,303,000

Passengers: 1,957,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 800 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Sun Razer

Height: 130,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 30 turbolasers, 50 ion cannons, 70 laser cannons, 90 point-defense lasers, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 8 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 3,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 5,000 heavy ion turrets, 7,000 laser turrets, 9,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 800 proton torpedo launchers, 80,000 guided proton torpedoes, 800 assault concussion missile launchers, 80,000 assault concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 90,000 fighters

Crew: 5,271,000

Passengers: 800,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 970 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Star Forge

Height: 160,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 100 point-defense lasers, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 4,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 6,000 heavy ion turrets, 8,000 laser turrets, 10,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers, 100,000 guided proton torpedoes, 1,000 assault concussion missile launchers, 100,000 assault concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 120,000 fighters

Crew: 3,143,000

Passengers: 1,200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 850 SBD

Class: Superfactory

* * *

Extinction-Class Hyper Star Destroyer

Length: 200,000 meters

Armament: 11 HPD cannons (6 top, 5 bottom), 32 SPHA-T cannon (16 top, 16 bottom), 4 ion pulse cannons (2 either side) 5128 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (2564 top, 2564 bottom), 12 octuple heavy ionized turbolasers (6 top, 6 bottom), 5000 quad heavy ionized turbolaser turrets (2500 top, 2500 bottom), 200 quad heavy ionized turbolasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 1000 ionized turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 1600 light ionized turbolasers (800 top, 800 bottom), 16 octuple heavy turbolasers (8 top, 8 bottom), 4412 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (2206 top, 2206 bottom), 10796 quad heavy turbolasers (5398 top, 5398 bottom), 2000 triple heavy turbolasers (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 68 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (34 top, 34 bottom), 5844 dual heavy turbolasers (2922 top, 2922 bottom), 20 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets (10 top, 10 bottom), 24 oversized heavy turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 1148 heavy turbolasers (574 top, 574 bottom), 8 octuple barbette turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 1000 quad turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 120 quad turbolasers (60 top, 60 bottom), 12 triple turbolasers (6 top, 6 bottom), 2936 dual turbolaser turrets (1468 top, 1468 bottom), 4152 dual turbolasers (2076 top, 2076 bottom), 4 turbolaser turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 4664 turbolasers (2332 top, 2332 bottom), 1000 quad light turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 80 quad light turbolasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 4 dual light turbolaser turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 56 dual light turbolasers (28 top, 28 bottom), 9112 light turbolaser turrets (4556 top, 4556 bottom), 3024 light turbolasers (1512 top, 1512 bottom), 1000 quad heavy laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 7136 quad laser turrets (3568 top, 3568 bottom), 1952 quad laser cannons (976 top, 976 bottom), 1000 quad light laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 4 dual heavy laser turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 4 dual laser turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 192 dual laser cannons (96 top, 96 bottom), 36 dual light laser cannons (18 top, 18 bottom), 520 assault laser cannons (260 top, 260 bottom), 13280 heavy laser cannons (6640 top, 6640 bottom), 4 laser turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 728 laser cannons (364 top, 364 bottom), 188 quad point-defense lasers (94 top, 94 bottom), 12 heavy point-defense laser turrets (6 top, 6 bottom), 4 heavy point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 bottom), 15456 point-defense lasers (7728 top, 7728 bottom), 80 light point-defense lasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 190 heavy tractor beam projectors, 745 tractor beam projectors, 60 gravity well generators, 68 missile launchers (34 top, 34 bottom), 1700 missiles, 612 proton torpedo tubes (306 top, 306 bottom), 12 proton torpedo launchers (6 top, 6 bottom), 13635 guided proton torpedoes, 20 assault concussion missile launchers (10 top, 10 bottom), 852 assault concussion missile tubes (426 top, 426 bottom), 26590 assault concussion missiles, 404 concussion missile launchers (202 top, 202 bottom), 8 concussion missile tubes (4 top, 4 bottom), 4 dual concussion missile launchers (2 top, 2 bottom), 9495 concussion missiles, 4 warhead launchers (2 top, 2 bottom), 1416 quad heavy ion turrets (708 top, 708 bottom), 1468 quad heavy ion cannons (734 top, 734 bottom), 8 dual heavy ion turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 304 dual heavy ion cannons (152 top, 152 bottom), 8 oversized heavy ion cannons (4 top, 4 bottom), 4 heavy ion turrets (2 top, 2 bottom), 1856 heavy ion cannons (928 top, 928 bottom), 8 octuple barbette ion cannons (4 top, 4 bottom), 60 quad ion cannons (30 top, 30 bottom), 180 dual ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom), 16 ion turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 920 ion cannons (460 top, 460 bottom), 36 point-defense ion cannons (18 top, 18 bottom), 24 heavy bulk cruiser turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 flak guns (12 top, 12 bottom),

Fighter Complement: 3,000,000 fighters

Crew: 2,000,000

Passengers: 10,000,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 1

Shielding: 3210 SBD

Class: Galactic War Cruiser


	5. Neo Republic Army

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the first army. Pretty similar to the navy, just with weapons and vehicles instead of starfighters and ships.**

* * *

Flash-Bang Grenade

Blast Type: Light, Sound

Blast Radius: Varied

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-6 Haywire Grenade

Blast Type: EMP

Blast Radius: 3 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade: Droid Popper

Blast Type: EMP

Blast Radius: 4 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Reverse-Polarity Pulse Grenade

Blast Type: EMP

Blast Radius: 6 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Ion Grenade

Blast Type: Ion Blast

Blast Radius: 3 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

LXR-6 Concussion Grenade

Blast Type: Concussion Force

Blast Radius: 1 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Fragmentation Grenade

Blast Type: Shrapnel, Fire

Blast Radius: 3.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

DC-15s Side Arm Blaster

Length: .2 meters

Weight: 2.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: Unlimited

Gas Cartridge: Unlimited

Range: 1.2 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

DC-17 Hand Blaster

Length: .15 meters

Weight: 1.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

DC-15S Blaster Carbine

Length: .5 meters

Weight: 4 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1.2 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Carbine

* * *

DC-19 Stealth Carbine

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 4.1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1.2 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Carbine

* * *

BT X-42 Flamethrower

Length: 1 meter

Weight: 6 pounds

Time: 15 minutes

Range: 100 meters

Type: Flamethrower

* * *

DC-15A Blaster Rifle

Length: 1.1 meters

Weight: 9.7 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 10 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System-Blaster

Length: .65 meters

Weight: 3 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 60

Gas Cartridge: 300

Range: 4.5 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle

Length: .7 meters

Weight: 4.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 120

Gas Cartridge: 600

Range: 2.5 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 10 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 60

Range: 15 kilometers

Power: 1.5x Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System-Sniper

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 3.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 5

Gas Cartridge: 70

Range: 25 kilometers

Power: 1.5x Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

XR-30z Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.6 meters

Weight: 7 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 300

Range: 40 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

RPS-6 Rocket Launcher

Length: 1.1 meters

Weight: 15 pounds

Rockets: 6

Range: 1 kilometer

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System-Anti-Armor

Length: .85 meters

Weight: 6 pounds

Rockets: 4

Range: 40 meters

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

PLX-1 Portable Missile Launcher

Length: 1.5 meters

Weight: 34 pounds

Rockets: 7

Range: 40 kilometers

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

Length: 1.5 meters

Weight: 35.27 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 600

Gas Cartridge: 6000

Range: 1 kilometer

Power: 1.5x Heavy

Type: Chaingun

* * *

Reciprocating Quad Blaster: Cip-Quad

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 22 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 6400

Gas Cartridge: 6400

Range: 5 kilometers

Power: 1.8x Heavy

Type: Portable Quad Laser

* * *

EWHB-12 Heavy Repeating Blaster

Length: 2 meters

Weight: 130 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 10000

Gas Cartridge: 10000

Range: 3 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Repeating Blaster

* * *

BARC speeder

Length: 4.57 meters

Speed: 520 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger

Armament: 1 dual light blaster cannon

Class: Light Speeder

* * *

CK-6 Swoop Bike

Length: 5.8 meters

Speed: 550 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT

Height: 3.2 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon, 1 mortar, 6 grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Experimental Transport: AT-XT

Height: 6.5 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon, 2 dual proton mortar launchers, 18 proton grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Open Transport: AT-OT

Length: 14.3 meters

Height: 11 meters

Speed: 55 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Passengers: 59

Armament: 4 forward laser cannons, 4 rear anti-personnel laser cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier: LAAT/C

Length: 28.82 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 25 SBD

Crew: 1

Complement: 1 AT-TE/ 4 AT-XTs/ 1 TX-130/ 1 RX-200

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Class: Carrier

* * *

RX-200 Falchion-Class Assault Tank: Stun Tank

Length: 28.63 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 2

Passengers: 4

Armament: 1 stun cannon, 2 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Tank

* * *

A5-RX Battle Tank

Length: 13 meters

Speed: 120 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 4 gunners

Armament: 2 dual repeating blasters, 1 beam turret, 1 spread missile turret, 20 missiles

Class: Tank

* * *

All Terrain Attack Pod: AT-AP

Height: 11 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 1 heavy blaster turret, 1 laser cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon

Length: 15.38 meters

Crew: 1 gunner

Armament: 1 cannon

Class: Artillery

* * *

TX-130 Saber-Class Fighter Tank: Saber Tank

Length: 8.2 meters

Width: 3.05 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Speed: 320 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 3, 1 astromech droid

Passengers: 2

Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 beam turret, 1 dual missile launcher, 18 missiles

Class: Tank

* * *

HAVw A5 Juggernaut

Length: 21.8 meters

Height: 10 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 8

Passengers: 50

Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 blaster turret, 2 grenade launchers, 20 concussion grenades

Class: Tank

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Ion Cannon: SPHA-I

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized heavy ion cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Anti-Vehicle Laser: SPHA-V

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized anti-vehicle laser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Concussion Missiles: SPHA-C

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized concussion missile launcher, 30 oversized concussion missiles, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Mass-Driver: SPHA-M

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized mass-driver cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser: SPHA-T

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized heavy turbolaser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/stealth: LAAT/S

Length: 20.4 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 9.1 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 15 SBD

Crew: 6

Passengers: 40

Complement: 4 speeders

Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 2 heavy point-defense lasers, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry: LAAT/I: Larties

Length: 20.4 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 9.1 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 40 SBD

Crew: 6

Passengers: 40

Complement: 4 speeders/AT-RTs

Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 2 heavy point-defense lasers, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle: LAAT/V

Length: 20.4 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 9.1 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 6

Passengers: 16

Complement: 16 speeders/AT-RTs

Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets

Class: Transport

* * *

All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE

Length: 13.2 meters

Width: 5.32 meters

Height: 5.02 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 7

Passengers: 38

Complement: 2 AT-RTs

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons, 4 joint-mounted heavy laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Tank

* * *

HAVw A6 Juggernaut

Length: 49.4 meters

Width: 19.6 meters

Height: 30.4 meters

Speed: 160 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 20

Passengers: 300

Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 1 rapid repeating heavy laser cannon, 2 anti-personnel laser cannons, 2 dual blaster cannons, 2 missile turrets, 20 missiles

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

HAVw A7 Juggernaut

Length: 57.5 meters

Width: 27.5 meters

Height: 37.5 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Shielding: 70 SBD

Crew: 34

Passengers: 30

Complement: 2 AT-RTs, 2 BARC speeders

Armament: 3 dual heavy laser turrets, 2 rapid repeating heavy laser cannons, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons, 4 dual blaster cannons, 2 proton torpedo turrets, 20 guided proton torpedoes, 2 assault concussion missile turrets, 20 assault concussion missiles, 2 light turbolasers, 8 point-defense lasers

Class: Tank


	6. Neo Republic Police Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **Okay, I promise this is the last Neo Republic list. I promise. Also, the difference between the Navy and Police Navy is similar to the difference between the U.S. Armed Forces and U.S. Police Forces.**

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 4 torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

H-60 Tempest Bomber

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 20 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 1 dual light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Class: Bomber

* * *

BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 18 concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

X5 Gunship

Length: 70 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons (forward), 6 laser turrets (3 top, 3 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 8

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Praetorian-Class Frigate

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 Starfighters

Crew: 470

Passengers: 3,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 155 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 dual point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

GR-80 Heavy Transport

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 8 dual laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 30 guided proton torpedoes

Complement: 12 Starfighters

Crew: 50

Passengers: 1,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Thranta-Class Corvette

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 dual heavy turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 6 concussion missile launchers, 24 concussion missiles, 12 laser cannons, 12 ion cannons

Complement: 24 Starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Captor-Class Heavy Carrier

Length: 420 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 20 point-defense lasers, 8 heavy ion cannons

Complement: 36 Starfighters

Crew: 592

Passengers: 408

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 42

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Katana Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers, 5 laser cannons, 5 ion cannons, 10 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Centurion II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 24 heavy dual turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 heavy dual ion cannons (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 dual point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 proton torpedo tubes (4 top, 2 bottom), 120 guided proton torpedoes

Complement: 108 Starfighters

Crew: 3,452

Passengers: 7,400

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	7. Neo Republic Ship Classification

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **I know I promised the police one was the last Neo Republic one, but I came up with this one after I said that. Sorry. This is how the Neo Republic classifies things as Starfighter, Gunship, Corvette, etc. It also includes shipyards.**

* * *

Ship Classes

* * *

Starfighter: Small, fast moving ships, usually carried by larger warships. Generally under 20 meters in length and are usually armed with just laser cannons. Examples include the Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter and the TIE/LN Starfighter.

* * *

Gunship: Ships less than 100 meters long. Examples include the Gozanti Cruiser and Warden-Class Light Cruiser.

* * *

Corvette: Ships 100-200 meters long. Examples include the DP20 and CR90 Corvette.

* * *

Frigate: Ships 200-400 meters long. Examples include the Consular-Class Cruiser and Hammerhead-Class Cruiser.

* * *

Cruiser: Ships 400-700 meters long. Examples include the Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser and Deputy-Class Assault Cruiser.

* * *

Heavy Cruiser: Ships 700-1,000 meters long. Examples include the Majestic-Class Heavy Cruiser and Marshal-Class Assault Cruiser.

* * *

Star Cruiser: Ships 1,000-2,500 meters long. Examples include the Venator-Class Star Destroyer and MC90 Star Cruiser.

* * *

Battlecruiser: Ships 2,500-5,000 meters long. Examples include the Valiant-Class Star Destroyer and Indagator-Class Heavy Star Destroyer.

* * *

Star Dreadnaught: Ships 5,000-40,000 meters long. Examples include the Lusankya-Class Super Star Destroyer and Desolation-Class Super Star Destroyer.

* * *

Galactic War Cruiser: Ships greater than 40,000 meters in length, width, or height. Examples include the Extinction-Class Hyper Star Destroyer and Supremacy-Class Mega Star Destroyer.

* * *

Shipyard Classes

* * *

Starfighter: Shipyards that can only build starfighters at most.

* * *

Gunship: Shipyards that can build gunships and lower.

* * *

Corvette: Shipyards that can build corvettes and lower.

* * *

Frigate: Shipyards that can build frigates and lower.

* * *

Cruiser: Shipyards that can build cruisers and lower.

* * *

Heavy Cruiser: Shipyards that can build heavy cruisers and lower.

* * *

Star Cruiser: Shipyards than can build star cruisers and lower.

* * *

Battlecruiser: Shipyards that can build battlecruisers and lower.

* * *

Dreadnaught: Shipyards that can build star dreadnaughts and lower.

* * *

Galactic: Shipyards that can build galactic war cruisers and lower.


	8. Sith Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This covers the navies of the various Sith Empires from the Jedi Civil War to the New Sith Wars.**

* * *

S-12 Blackbolt

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons

Shielding: 3 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

S-13 Sting

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 3 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Sith Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 7 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Light Starfighter

* * *

S-13x Sting Striker

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,120 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Mark VI Supremacy-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

F-T2 Quell

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 960 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

FT-3C Imperium

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 11 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 96 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 970 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

F-T6 Rycer

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,110 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

GSS-5C Dustmaker

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 railgun, 200 projectiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 960 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

VX-9 Mailoc

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 railgun, 300 projectiles

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

B-4D Legion

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 warhead launcher, 8 proton torpedoes/concussion missiles/seeker mines

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 700 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

B-5 Decimus

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 warhead launcher, 10 proton torpedoes/concussion missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 740 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

GSS-3 Mangler

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 dual laser cannons, 1 railgun, 300 projectiles

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 920 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 4 precision laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Gage-Class Corvette

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 6 heavy turbolaser turrets (4 top, 2 bottom)

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 90

Passengers: 310

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 18

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sith Interdictor-Class Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 5 turbolasers, 6 light point-defense lasers, 3 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 5,224

Passengers: 3,600

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Derriphan-Class Battleship

Length: 215 meters

Armament: 18 autoblasters (9 either side), 10 concussion missile launchers (5 either side), 200 concussion missiles, 4 dual turbolasers (2 top, 2 bottom)

Complement: 6 starfighters

Crew: 25

Passengers: 850

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: None

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sith Dreadnaught

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 100 heavy laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 1,300

Passengers: 240

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 205 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Terminus-Class Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 heavy laser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 ion cannons (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 concussion missile tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 40 concussion missiles, 20 light laser cannons (12 top, 8 bottom)

Complement: 16 fighters

Crew: 520

Passengers: 285

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

BSX-5 Dreadnaught

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 28 turbolasers (14 top, 14 bottom), 12 ion cannons (6 top, 6 bottom), 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 8 starfighters

Crew: 2,000

Passengers: 1,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Centurion-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 24 dual turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 heavy ion cannons (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 light point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 proton torpedo tubes, 120 proton torpedoes

Complement: 96 Starfighters

Crew: 31,452

Passengers: 7,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Harrower-Class Dreadnought

Length: 800 meters

Armament: 20 heavy turbolasers (12 top, 8 bottom), 20 quad laser cannons (12 top, 8 bottom), 20 ion cannons (12 top, 8 bottom), 10 concussion missile tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 40 concussion missiles, 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 40 guided proton torpedoes

Complement: 108 fighters

Crew: 2,400

Passengers: 7,300

Hyperdrive: Class 2.5, backup 12

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Star Forge

Height: 160,000 meters

Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 100 point-defense lasers, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Republic Retrofit Armament: 4,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 6,000 heavy ion turrets, 8,000 laser turrets, 10,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers, 100,000 guided proton torpedoes, 1,000 assault concussion missile launchers, 100,000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 3,600 fighters/Republic Retrofit: 120,000

Crew: 3,143,000

Passengers: 1,200,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 850 SBD

Class: Superfactory


	9. Bakuran Defense Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

T-65 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Namana-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 1,300

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Bakura-Class Destroyer

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 60 turbolasers (50 top, 10 bottom), 60 ion cannons (10 top, 50 bottom), 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 4,525

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser


	10. Chiss Ascendancy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **That's right, the Chiss Ascendancy is in this story. I based most of their ships on the Empire of the Hand's navy from the Empire at War mod Thrawn's Revenge. I suggest downloading it on steam or checking it out on Youtube. If you go to Youtube, I recommend Corey Loses and his playthroughs of the various EaW mods.**

* * *

Nssis-Class Clawcraft

Height: Unknown

Length: 7.65 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Krsiss-Class Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 maser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Syca Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 maser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 700 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Furion-Class Assault Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 maser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Scarsiss-Class Clawcraft

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 3 heavy maser cannons, 2 ion cannons

Shielding: 45 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Vigilance-Class Gunship

Length: 90 meters

Armament: 12 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles, 12 maser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 60

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Asdroni-Class Frigate

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 20 maser cannons (10 top, 10 bottom), 20 dual maser cannons (10 top, 10 bottom)

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 400

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Decimator-Class Cruiser

Length: 260 meters

Armament: 10 dual megamasers (8 top, 2 bottom), 20 ion cannons (16 top, 4 bottom), 10 maser cannons (top), 10 point-defense masers (bottom)

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 260

Passengers: 90

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 9

Shielding: 135 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Warlord-Class Gunboat

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 16 dual megamasers, 16 proton torpedo tubes, 160 guided proton torpedoes, 30 point-defense masers

Complement: None

Crew: 300

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Massias-Class Interdictor Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 28 megamasers, 6 dual heavy megamasers, 2 gravity well generators, 16 maser cannons

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 700

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Chaf-Class Destroyer

Length: 800 meters

Armament: 10 dual heavy megamasers ( 6 top, 4 bottom), 10 dual heavy ion cannons (6 top, 4 bottom), 30 concussion missile tubes (20 top, 10 bottom), 300 concussion missiles, 20 point-defense masers (10 top, 10 bottom)

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 1,600

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Chiss-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 34 light turbolasers (18 top, 16 bottom), 18 heavy turbolaser (10 top, 8 bottom), 34 light megamasers (18 top, 16 bottom), 18 heavy megamasers (10 top, 8 bottom), 14 tractor beam projectors, 36 maser cannons (18 top, 18 bottom)

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 3,400

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Ascendancy-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,300 meters

Armament: 20 dual heavy megamasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 20 heavy megamasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 10 heavy ion cannons (6 top, 4 bottom), 40 point-defense masers (20 top, 20 bottom)

Complement: 360 starfighters

Crew: 4,400

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Syndic-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,500 meters

Armament: 20 quad heavy megamasers, 60 dual megamasers, 100 light megamasers 100 maser cannons, 24 heavy ion cannons

Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 6,400

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Phalanx-Class Heavy Destroyer

Length: 4,200 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy megamasers, 140 dual megamasers, 200 light megamasers, 300 maser cannons, 80 heavy ion cannons

Complement: 540 starfighters

Crew: 9,400

Passengers: 6,000

Hyperdrive: Class .9, backup 6

Shielding: 380 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Intego-Class Super Destroyer

Length: 5,100 meters

Armament: 200 quad heavy megamasers, 300 dual megamasers, 400 light megamasers, 500 maser cannons, 200 heavy ion cannons

Complement: 300 starfighters

Crew: 15,400

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 6

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	11. Confederation Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy used by the Confederation from the Second Galactic Civil War. Yes, I plan on going that far into the story.**

* * *

IRD Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 8.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 blaster cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 102 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 550 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor

Length: 10.7 meters

Width: 6.46 meters

Height: 3.45 meters

Armament: 2 light laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 102 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

IRD-A Starfighter

Length: 8.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 4 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Heavy/Light Attack Fighter 500: HLAF-500

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Miy'til Starfighter

Length: 7.5 meters

Width: 7.2 meters

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Space Speed: 160 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Bes'uliik

Height: 4 meters

Length: 15 meters

Width: 8 meters

Armament: 4 blaster cannons, 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4

Space Speed: Unknown

Atmospheric Speed: Unknown

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Vanguard-Class Heavy Assault Gunship

Length: 47 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 2 blaster cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 32 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 6

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 95 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

C-9979 Gunship

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 wingtip laser cannons, 8 laser turrets, 4 light turbolasers

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 droids

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Seltiss-1 Caravel

Length: 30 meters

Armament: 4 turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 5

Passengers: 65

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 8

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Starbolt-Class Assault Carrier

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 heavy turbolasers, 4 light turbolasers, 1 dual proton torpedo launcher, 16 proton torpedoes, 1 heavy tractor beam projector, 2 heavy ion cannons, 20 point-defense lasers

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 800

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Interceptor-Class Frigate

Length: 175 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 30 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 270

Passengers: 130

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 14

Shielding: 145 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Bothan Assault Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 20 laser cannons

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 410

Passengers: 190

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Kossak-Class Frigate

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 dual light laser cannons, 4 dual ion cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 975

Passengers: 90

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR100 Star-Class Frigate

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 10 dual turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 20 guided proton torpedoes, 2 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 120

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Nova-Class Battle Cruiser

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 25 hapan turbolasers, 10 heavy point-defense laser, 10 ion cannons

Complement: 30 starfighters

Crew: 1,790

Passengers: 600

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hapan Battle Dragon

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 40 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons, 2 triple heavy ion cannons, 10 proton torpedo tubes, 320 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector,

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,390

Passengers: 500

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 140

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Invincible-Class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser

Length: 2,011 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 30 quad laser cannons, 6 tractor beams, 6 concussion missile launchers, 1200 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 23,014

Passengers: 6,000

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 25

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Bothan Assault Cruiser Mark II

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 24 turbolasers, 24 dual heavy turbolasers, 14 ion cannons, 20 proton torpedo tubes, 320 guided proton torpedoes, 4 tractor beams

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 6

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers (top), 40 dual turbolasers (30 top, 10 bottom), 80 concussion missile tubes (40 either side), 800 concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Sarlacc-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 16 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 16 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 16 heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 40 heavy laser turrets (20 top, 20 bottom)

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 4,530

Passengers: 1,470

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple medium turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 50 C-9979s, 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600+

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Strident-Class Star Defender

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 1500 triple heavy turbolasers, 1500 turbolasers, 400 point-defense lasers, 40 tractor beams, 200 dual heavy ion cannons, 100 assault concussion missile tubes, 4000 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 900 starfighters

Crew: 58,174

Passengers: 12,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 695 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	12. Cordanance Alliance Defense Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **It will be explained who this is later.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Hyena-Class Bomber

Height: 3.1 meters

Length: 12.48 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 6 concussion missiles, 6 proton torpedoes, 4 proton bombs

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Bomber

* * *

Sabaoth Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,110 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighters

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter

Height: 3.5 meters

Length: 3.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Sabaoth Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 15 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 17 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 540 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger

Class: Heavy Bomber

* * *

Droid Tri-Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 5.4 meters

Width: 3.45 meters

Armament: 1 laser cannon, 3 light laser cannons, 1 missile launcher, 7 concussion/buzz droid missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/IT Interdictor Starfighter: TIE Punisher

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 dual ordnance launcher, 12 concussion missiles/12 proton torpedoes, 1 dual proton bomb bay, 16 proton bombs

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/ad Starfighter: TIE Avenger

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 133 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-Class Xg-1 Star Wing

Height: 7.2 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 15.1 meters

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Assault Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Complement: 4 TIE/LN starfighters, 1 TIE/SA bomber

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 11

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Trident-Class Assault Ship

Length: 88.71 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons, 4 mechanical arms, 1 drill-spike

Complement: None

Crew: 4

Passengers: 100 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

MedStar-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 440

Passengers: 655

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sabaoth Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 4 heavy laser turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 1,100 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 20 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

C-9979 Gunship

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 wingtip laser cannons, 8 laser turrets, 4 light turbolasers

Complement: 24 droid starfighters

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 droids

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Separatist Supply Ship

Length: 908.78 meters

Armament: 120 point-defense lasers

Complement: 5 C-9979 landing craft/gunship

Crew: 1,000

Passengers: 600 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Heavy Transport Starship

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sabaoth Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 2 light turbolasers, 3 heavy point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 11 heavy point-defense laser turrets

Complement: 12 sabaoth starfighter, 12 sabaoth defenders

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dekus-Class Command Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 6 quad laser turrets (4 top, 2 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 6 missile launchers (4 front, 2 back), 84 missiles

Complement: 7 fighters

Crew: 8

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 3.5

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 oversized heavy turbolasers, 2 oversized heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns,

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Immobilizer 500 Heavy Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers (top), 20 quad laser cannons (bottom), 24 dual point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 1,900

Passengers: 380

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 droid starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 15 quad turbolasers, 7 concussion missile launchers, 70 concussion missiles, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 TIE/LN starfighters

Crew: 3,529

Passengers: 1,335

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark I

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 80 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 360

Passengers: 30,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers

Fighter Complement: 12 TIE starfighters

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 droid fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247 humanoids or 1,500,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 4 oversized heavy turbolasers, 4 oversized heavy ion cannons, 52 dual turbolasers, 40 light turbolaser turrets, 76 point-defense lasers, 16 flak guns

Complement: 60 starfighters

Crew: 420

Passengers: 280,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Heavy Destroyer

Length: 2,544 meters

Armament: 10 oversized heavy turbolasers, 12 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 10 turbolasers, 60 dual laser cannons, 24 dual light laser cannons, 120 point-defense lasers

Complement: 480 droid starfighters, 1 C-9979

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark II

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 700 turbolasers, 310 ion cannons

Complement: 60 droid fighters

Crew: 800

Passengers: 42,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.8, backup 9

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 2,177.35 meters

Armament: 28 quad turbolasers, 68 dual laser cannons, 4 heavy ion cannons, 24 point-defense ion cannons, 204 proton torpedo tubes, 2040 guided proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projector

Complement: 480 droid fighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 96,000 humanoids or 3,000,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Torpedo Sphere

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 500 proton torpedo tubes, 15000 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 63,275

Passengers: 8,540

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 18

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

InterGalactic Banking Clan Gun Platform

Length: 3,008 meters

Armament: 500 heavy turbolasers, 500 heavy laser cannons

Complement: 360 droid fighters

Crew: 5,300

Passengers: 34,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 50 C-9979s, 1,500 droid starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600+

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark III

Length: 2,600 meters

Armament: 1320 turbolasers, 580 ion cannons

Fighter Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 6,755

Passengers: 52,065

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy turbolasers, 60 quad ion cannons, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 60 quad light turbolasers, 40 dual ion cannons, 40 ion cannons, 120 quad laser cannon turrets, 180 concussion missile launchers, 1800 concussion missiles, 40 heavy tractor beams

Complement: 660 starfighters

Crew: 140,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 525 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Subjugator II-Class Heavy Destroyer

Length: 5,200 meters

Armament: 2 ion pulse cannons, 700 dual heavy turbolasers, 400 dual turbolasers, 700 heavy point-defense lasers, 24 tractor beam projectors, 20 proton torpedo tubes, 200 guided proton torpedoes, 800 proton torpedoes

Complement: 300 vulture droids, 120 hyena bombers

Crew: 26,350

Passengers: 100,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 560 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 2

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	13. Cordanance Alliance Defense Army

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

LXR-6 Concussion Grenade

Blast Type: Concussion Force

Blast Radius: 1 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Fragmentation Grenade

Blast Type: Shrapnel, Fire

Blast Radius: 3.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .1 meters

Weight: 1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Light Repeating Blaster

* * *

E-5 Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 4.9 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 7 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DLT-20A Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 14.77 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 120

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

Imperial Grenade Launcher

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 11.02 pounds

Grenades: 4

Range: 375 meters

Type: Grenade Launcher

* * *

Imperial Heavy Repeater

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 15 pounds

Bolt Type: Metallic bolts, concussive blasts

Ammo Chamber: 400 metallic bolts/50 concussive blasts

Range: .4 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy/1.5x Heavy

Type: Slugthrower

* * *

T-21 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 9.92 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 30

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Rifle

* * *

Super Tactical Droid

Height: 1.94 meters

Armament: None

Armor: Medium

Extra: Extreme intelligence

* * *

B1 Battle Droid

Height: 1.93 meters

Armament: 1 E-5/SE-14, 1 thermal detonator

Armor: Light

* * *

Aqua Droid

Height: 2.83 meters

Armament: Retractable laser cannon

Armor: Medium-Heavy

Extra: Swimming

* * *

B2 Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 dual wrist laser cannon

Armor: Heavy

* * *

B2 Heavy Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Armor: 1.1x Heavy

* * *

BX Commando Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 1 E-5, 1 thermal detonator, 1 vibrosword

Armor: Medium

Shielding: Light

Extra: Increased intelligence

* * *

Droideka

Height: 1.83 meters

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons

Armor: Light-Medium

Shielding: Heavy

Extra: Rolling

* * *

74-Z Speeder Bike

Length: 3 meters

Speed: 360-500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

64-Y Swift 3 Repulsorlift Sled

Length: 4.1 meters

Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

614-AVA Speeder Bike

Length: 4.4 meters

Width: 1 meter

Height: 1.1 meters

Speed: 375 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 2 blaster cannons

Class: Speeder

* * *

Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10

Length: 5.1 meters

Speed: 260 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Tank

* * *

Single Trooper Aerial Platform: STAP

Height: 2 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 dual repeating blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid

Length: 4 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

LM-432 Crab Droid

Length: 1.49 meters

Width: 6 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 blaster cannon, 1 dual blaster

Class: Walker

* * *

008 Heavy Landspeeder

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 315 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 1 forward dual laser cannon, 2 rear blasters

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Anti-Aircraft: AT-AA

Length: 18 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 3

Armament: 1 anti-aircraft flak pod, 2 blaster rifles

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Personal Transport: AT-PT

Length: 4 meters

Height: 3 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 1 concussion grenade launcher, 8 concussion grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

Ground Armored Tank: GAT

Speed: 130 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 2 laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 24 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

All Terrain Missile Platform: AT-MP

Height: 2 meters

Width: .6 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 8 missile launchers, 48 missiles, 1 rotary chaingun

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Infantry Support Platform: ISP

Length: 5 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons

Class: Speeder

* * *

Reconnaissance Troop Transporter: RTT

Length: 6.4 meters

Speed: 150 km/h

Crew: 3

Passengers: 10

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 2 laser cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

All Terrain Defense Pod: AT-DP

Height: 11.64 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Repulsor Scout

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 2

Armament: 1 heavy repeating blaster turret

Class: Speeder

* * *

Storm Skimmer Patrol Sled

Length: 4.6 meters

Speed: 430 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 heavy repeating blasters

Class: Speeder

* * *

PX-4 Mobile Command Base

Length: 21.8 meters

Speed: 100-200 km/h

Crew: 3

Passengers: 7

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Mobile Command Base

* * *

SC-50 Swift-Strike Speeder

Length: 9 meters

Speed: 260 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 10

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon, 1 double laser cannon

Class: Speed

* * *

Rapid Deployment Airspeeder: RaDAir: Raider

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 6

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon, 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

TIE ap-1: TIE Mauler

Length: 6.7 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 3 laser cannons

Class: Tank

* * *

Multi-Troop Transport: MTT

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 1,000 battle droids/100 droidekas

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Air to Ground Troop Transport: AGTT

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 1,000 battle droids/100 droidekas/200 humanoids

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Mountain Terrain Armored Transport: MT-AT: Spider Walker

Length: 15.6 meters

Width: 12 meters

Height: 12 meters

Speed: 90-130 km/h

Crew: 3

Armament: 8 dual blaster cannons, 2 laser cannons

Class: Walker

* * *

NR-N99 Persuader-Class Droid Enforcer: Snail Tank

Length: 10.96 meters

Height: 6.2 meters

Speed: 50-100 km/h

Crew: None

Passengers: 4 external

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 heavy repeating blasters, 2 shock rifles, 2 missile launchers, 48 thermal detonators, 12 concussion missiles, 4 homing missiles, 4 dumbfire torpedoes

Class: Droid Tank

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Ion Cannon: SPMA-I

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 heavy ion cannon, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Anti-Vehicle Laser: SPMA-V

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 anti-vehicle laser, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Concussion Missiles: SPMA-C

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 concussion missile launcher, 30 concussion missiles, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Mass-Driver: SPMA-M

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Turbolaser: SPMA-T

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 heavy turbolaser, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Armored Assault Tank: AAT

Length: 9.75 meters

Speed: 55 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 1 commander

Passengers: 6 external

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 2 dual laser cannons, 6 projectile launchers, 12 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Battle Support Transport: BST

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 12

Passengers: 100 battle droids/10 droidekas/20 humanoids

Complement: 4 vulture droids, 6 STAPs

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons, 2 heavy laser cannons, 6 point-defense lasers

Class: Carrier

* * *

All Terrain Armored Transport: AT-AT

Length: 20 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Width: 5 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters

Shielding: 15 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

Imperial Dropship Transport: IDT

Length: 16.8 meters

Width: 20 meters

Speed: 500 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 18

Armament: 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 10 mass-driver missiles, 2 light laser cannons, 2 blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Heavy Missile Platform Droid Gunship: HMP

Length: 12.3 meters

Width: 11 meters

Height: 3.1 meters

Speed: 600-14,200 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: None

Passengers: 12 Battledroids

Armament: 2 dual laser turrets, 1 laser cannon, 2 light laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 14 missiles

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

C-9979 Landing Craft

Length: 210 meters

Width: 370 meters

Height: 150 meters

Speed: 587 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 battle droids/100 humanoids

Complement: 114 AATs, 11 MMTs

Armament: 4 wingtip laser cannons, 4 laser turrets

Class: Carrier


	14. Corporate Sector Authority Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

IRD Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 8.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 blaster cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 102 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 550 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor

Length: 10.7 meters

Width: 6.46 meters

Height: 3.45 meters

Armament: 2 light laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 102 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

IRD-A Starfighter

Length: 8.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 4 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 8

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Invincible-Class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser

Length: 2,011 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 30 quad laser cannons, 6 tractor beams, 6 concussion missile launchers, 1200 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 23,014

Passengers: 6,000

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 25

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers (top), 40 dual turbolasers (30 top, 10 bottom), 80 concussion missile tubes (40 either side), 800 concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600+

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	15. Duskhan League Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

D-Type Trifoil Fighter

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 3 laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Armadia-Class Thrustship

Length: 240 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 ion cannons, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 30 proton torpedoes, 4 gravity bomb launchers, 16 gravity bombs, 4 missile launchers, 40 missiles

Fighter Complement: 40 fighters

Crew: 6,859

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Yevetha-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 250 quad heavy turbolasers (150 top, 100 bottom), 250 dual turbolasers (100 top, 150 bottom), 250 ion cannons (100 top, 150 bottom), 250 concussion missile launchers (150 top, 100 bottom), 2500 concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam emplacements

Complement: 144 fighters

Crew: 140,367

Passengers: 19,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 460 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	16. Eternal Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **I've changed the Eternal Fleet into the Eternal Navy, and I've also changed the ships its composed of.**

* * *

Eternal-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Eternal-Class Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 light laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,350 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Eternal-Class Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Eternal-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 12 heavy turbolasers, 12 turbolasers, 12 light turbolasers, 12 dual heavy laser cannons, 12 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 100

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Eternal-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 20 heavy turbolasers, 20 turbolasers, 20 light turbolasers, 24 dual heavy laser cannons, 24 dual laser cannons, 24 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 240

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 205 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Eternal-Class Interdictor

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 16 heavy turbolasers, 32 turbolasers, 32 light turbolasers, 40 dual heavy laser cannons, 40 dual laser cannons, 40 dual light laser cannons, 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 580

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 245 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Eternal-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 24 heavy turbolasers, 48 turbolasers, 48 light turbolasers, 48 dual heavy laser cannons, 48 dual laser cannons, 48 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 540

Passengers: 140

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Eternal-Class Destroyer

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 36 heavy turbolasers, 72 turbolasers, 72 light turbolasers, 72 dual heavy laser cannons, 72 dual laser cannons, 72 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 2,100

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Eternal-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 64 heavy turbolasers (32 top, 32 bottom), 112 turbolasers (56 top, 56 bottom), 112 light turbolasers (56 top, 56 bottom), 144 dual heavy laser cannons (72 top, 72 bottom), 144 dual laser cannons (72 top, 72 bottom), 144 dual light laser cannons (72 top, 72 bottom)

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 2,100

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Eternal-Class Battleship

Length: 3,750 meters

Armament: 128 heavy turbolasers (64 top, 64 bottom), 224 turbolasers (112 top, 112 bottom), 224 light turbolasers (112 top, 112 bottom), 288 dual heavy laser cannons (144 top, 144 bottom), 288 dual laser cannons (144 top, 144 bottom), 288 dual light laser cannons (144 top, 144 bottom)

Complement: 660 fighters

Crew: 5,900

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 415 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Eternal-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 5,500 meters

Armament: 256 dual heavy turbolasers (128 top, 128 bottom), 448 dual turbolasers (224 top, 224 bottom), 448 dual light turbolasers (224 top, 224 bottom), 576 quad heavy laser cannons (288 top, 288 bottom), 576 dual laser cannons (288 top, 288 bottom), 576 dual light laser cannons (288 top, 288 bottom)

Complement: 1,200 fighters

Crew: 10,000

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 860 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	17. First Order Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/fo Space Superiority Fighter: First Order TIE

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.69 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,350 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.69 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 1 rear dual heavy laser turret, 1 warhead launcher, 4 concussion missiles

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/vn Space Superiority Fighter: TIE Silencer

Height: 3.758 meters

Length: 17.429 meters

Width: 7.617 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 135 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Nebulon-K Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 2 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 1,000

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projector

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 XX-9 heavy turbolasers, 60 NK-7 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple medium turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 52 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 2,915.81 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 500 ion cannons (250 top, 250 bottom), 100 point-defense lasers (50 top, 50 bottom), 20 point-defense missile launchers (10 top, 10 bottom), 2000 missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 144 starfighters

Crew: 74,000

Passengers: 8,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 355 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Mandator IV-Class Siege Dreadnaught

Length: 7,669.72 meters

Armament: 1000 triple heavy turbolasers (750 top, 250 bottom), 500 dual ion cannons (250 top, 250 bottom), 200 point-defense lasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 40 point-defense missile launchers (10 top, 10 bottom), 4000 missiles, 2 orbital cannons (bottom), 40 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 300 starfighters

Crew: 117,300

Passengers: 23,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 480 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Supremacy-Class Mega Star Destroyer

Length: 13,000 meters

Width: 60,000 meters

Armament: 8 orbital cannons (4 either wing top), 20 oversized decuple heavy turbolaser turrets (10 either side of bridge), 500 octuple heavy turbolaser turrets (250 either wing top), 500 octuple turbolasers (250 either wing bottom), 500 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (250 either wing top), 500 quad turbolasers (250 either wing bottom), 4000 quad assault laser cannons (2000 top, 2000 bottom), 200 proton torpedo launchers (100 top, 100 bottom), 20000 guided proton torpedoes, 100 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18,000 starfighters

Crew: 2,517,300

Passengers: 3,923,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 850 SBD

Class: Galactic War Cruiser

* * *

Starkiller Base

Length: 660,000 meters

Armament: 1 superlaser

Complement: Unknown

Crew: Unknown

Passengers: Unknown

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 1,300 SBD

Class: Superweapon


	18. Galactic Republic Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **Yes, the Galactic Republic navy is included in this. I know I said there wouldn't be another Republic list, but that was Neo Republic. The Galactic Republic Navy won't show up in many chapters.**

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

S-250 Chela-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 14 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Liberator-Class Starfighter

Height: 2 meters

Length: 9.75 meters

Width: 11.5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Praetorian-Class Frigate

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 Starfighters

Crew: 470

Passengers: 3,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 155 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 dual point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Thranta-Class Corvette

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 dual heavy turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 6 concussion missile launchers, 24 concussion missiles, 12 laser cannons, 12 ion cannons

Complement: 24 Starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolasers (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Valor-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 20 quad laser turrets, 10 proton torpedo tubes, 200 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile tubes, 200 concussion missiles,

Complement: 150 starfighters

Crew: 1,900

Passengers: 5,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Centurion-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 24 dual turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 heavy ion cannons (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 light point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 proton torpedo tubes, 120 proton torpedoes

Complement: 96 Starfighters

Crew: 5,452

Passengers: 7,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	19. Greater Malrood Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-100 Starfighter: ARC-100

Height: 4 meters

Length: 12 meters

Width: 20 meters

Armament: 2 forward laser cannons, 1 rear laser cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900-30,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Interceptor-Class Frigate

Length: 175 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 45 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 100

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 13

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Carrier

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 30 quad laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dekus-Class Command Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 6 quad laser turrets (4 top, 2 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 6 missile launchers (4 front, 2 back), 84 missiles

Complement: 7 fighters

Crew: 8

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 3.5

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Bulk Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 24 heavy bulk cruiser turbolasers, 25 heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Crimson Victory-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 20 tractor beam projectors, 20 light turbolasers

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,600

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Tector-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers (top), 60 ion cannons (top), 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 2 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 2 turbolasers (top), 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 8,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 8 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 2,177.35 meters

Armament: 28 quad turbolasers, 68 dual laser cannons, 4 heavy ion cannons, 24 point-defense ion cannons, 204 proton torpedo tubes, 2040 proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projector

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 96,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Secutor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 15 octuple heavy turbolasers, 15 dual turbolasers, 31 ion cannons, 12 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 144 fighters

Crew: 40,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Allegiance-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 80 dual turbolasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 80 dual ion cannons (40 top, 40 bottom), 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 4 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 4 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 4 turbolasers (top), 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 7,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 12

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	20. Imperial Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE Light Duty

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Light Starfighter

* * *

TIE/st Starfighter: TIE Scout

Height: Unknown

Length: 24 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 laser cannon

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Scout

* * *

TIE/rc Starfighter: TIE Reconnaissance Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 laser cannon

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE Oppressor

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 missile launchers, 8 concussion missiles, 2 projectile mounts

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

TIE/ph Phantom

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 5 laser cannons, cloaking device

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,490 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IT Interdictor Starfighter: TIE Punisher

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 dual ordnance launcher, 12 concussion missiles/12 proton torpedoes, 1 dual proton bomb bay, 16 proton bombs

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Heavy TIE Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 8 orbital mines, 12 proton bombs, 16 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 50-70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighter: TIE Hunter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes,

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,340 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter/Interceptor

* * *

Emperor's Royal Guard TIE/IN Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/AG Aggressor Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter/bomber

* * *

TIE Advanced x1

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 cluster missile launchers, 20 cluster missiles

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 4

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/Ad x7

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2.5

Space Speed: 135 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-Class Xg-1 Star Wing

Height: 7.2 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 15.1 meters

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Assault Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

TIE/ad Starfighter: TIE Avenger

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 133 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Detainer CC-2200 Interdictor Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 2 gravity wells

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 120

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 9

Shielding: 65 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

WR-542 Shooting Star

Length: 35 meters

Armament: 2 laser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 1

Passengers: 3

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Warden-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 42 meters

Armament: 2 laser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 16

Passengers: 14

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 20

Shielding: 45 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE/LN starfighters, 1 TIE/SA bomber

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 11

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

VT-49 Decimator

Length: 38 meters

Armament: 2 quad laser turrets, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 40 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 4

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Adz-Class Patrol Destroyer

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 3 quad laser cannons, 3 ion cannons

Complement: 6 starfighters

Crew: 24

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Vibre-Class Assault Cruiser

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolaser turrets, 2 tractor beams, 4 heavy ion turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 45

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Quasar Fire-Class Carrier

Length: 340 meters

Armament: 2 dual light turbolasers, 4 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 250

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Carrier

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 30 quad laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MedStar-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 440

Passengers: 655

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Broadside-Class Cruiser KDB-1

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 40 concussion missile launchers, 400 concussion missiles, 2 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 300

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

IR-3F-Class Light Frigate

Length: 110 meters

Armament: 4 turbolaser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 11

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 65 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Imperial II-Class Frigate

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 4 ion cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE fighters, 36 TIE/IN interceptors

Crew: 19,899

Passengers: 4,400

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 135 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Interceptor-Class Frigate

Length: 175 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 45 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 100

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 13

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CC-7700 Frigate

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 1 gravity well

Complement: None

Crew: 230

Passengers: 70

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 9

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Imperial Interdictor

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers (top), 10 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Frigate

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 turbolasers, 2 ion cannons, 4 quad laser cannons

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 3,000

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Star Galleon-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 1 missile launcher, 16 missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 150

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 15

Shielding: 32 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Raider-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles, 8 dual heavy laser cannons, 4 ion cannons, 8 turbolasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 130

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Lianna-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 75

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 65 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Imperial Light Corvette

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolaser turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 58

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 42 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Dekus-Class Command Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 6 quad laser turrets (4 top, 2 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 6 missile launchers (4 front, 2 back), 84 missiles

Complement: 7 fighters

Crew: 8

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 3.5

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Vigil-Class Corvette

Length: 255 meters

Armament: 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 3 dual light turbolaser turrets, 3 dual laser turrets, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 8 heavy turbolasers, 6 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 150

Passengers: 48

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Munifex-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 28 turbolasers, 12 ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 660

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 fighters

Crew: 2,132

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Bulk Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 24 heavy bulk cruiser turbolasers, 25 heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 15 quad turbolasers, 7 concussion missile launchers, 70 concussion missiles, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 TIE/LN starfighters

Crew: 3,529

Passengers: 1,335

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 TIE starfighters

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 15 dual heavy turbolasers, 15 dual ion turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity wells

Fighter Complement: 16 fighters

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 5,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 340 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial Leviathan

Length: 5,000 meters

Armament: 30 heavy turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 12,500

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 20

Shielding: 500 SBD

Class: Factory Ship

* * *

Tector-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers (top), 60 ion cannons (top), 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 2 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 2 turbolasers (top), 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 8,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Secutor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 15 octuple heavy turbolasers, 15 dual turbolasers, 31 ion cannons, 12 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 144 fighters

Crew: 40,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Allegiance-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 80 dual turbolasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 80 dual ion cannons (40 top, 40 bottom), 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 4 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 4 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 4 turbolasers (top), 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 7,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 12

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 200 skipray blastboats, 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

World Devastators

Length: 3,000 meters

Armament: 50 heavy ion cannons, 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 missile launchers, 1500 missiles, 50 gun towers, 50 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 120 TIE/LN starfighters, 120 TIE/D automated starfighters

Crew: 23,675

Passengers: 16,325

Hyperdrive: Class 6

Shielding: 530 SBD

Class: Factory

* * *

Torpedo Sphere

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 500 proton torpedo tubes, 15000 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 63,275

Passengers: 8,540

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 18

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Praetor-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,000 meters

Armament: 20 quad heavy turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 10 dual turbolasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 dual ion cannons (6 top, 4 bottom), 5 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 79,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Arc Hammer

Length: 9,600 meters

Armament: 560 turbolasers, 500 laser cannons, 10 concussion missile launchers, 200 concussion missiles,

Complement: 240 fighters

Crew: 9,000

Passengers: 6,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 10

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy turbolasers, 60 quad ion cannons, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 60 quad light turbolasers, 40 dual ion cannons, 40 medium ion cannons, 120 quad laser turrets, 180 concussion missile launchers, 1800 concussion missiles, 40 heavy tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 900 starfighters

Crew: 140,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

DS-1 Orbital Battle Station

Length: 120,000 meters

Armament: 1 superlaser, 5000 turbolasers, 5000 heavy turbolasers, 2500 laser cannons, 2500 medium ion cannons, 768 tractor beam projectors, 1000 charged-particle blasters, 1000 magnetic railguns, 1000000 projectiles, 200 proton torpedo launchers, 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 20000 proton torpedoes

Complement: 7,000 fighters

Crew: 728,688

Passengers: 1,503,734

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 20

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Superweapon

* * *

Death Star II

Length: 160,000 meters

Armament: 1 superlaser, 15000 turbolasers, 15000 heavy turbolasers, 7500 laser cannons, 5000 ion cannons, 768 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 7,200 fighters, 2,480 skipray blastboats

Crew: 713,695

Passengers: 1,757,952

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: None

Class: Superweapon


	21. Imperial Army

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

LXR-6 Concussion Grenade

Blast Type: Concussion Force

Blast Radius: 1 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Fragmentation Grenade

Blast Type: Shrapnel, Fire

Blast Radius: 3.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .1 meters

Weight: 1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Light Repeating Blaster

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DLT-20A Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 14.77 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 120

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

Imperial Grenade Launcher

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 11.02 pounds

Grenades: 4

Range: 375 meters

Type: Grenade Launcher

* * *

Imperial Heavy Repeater

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 15 pounds

Bolt Type: Metallic bolts, concussive blasts

Ammo Chamber: 400 metallic bolts/50 concussive blasts

Range: .4 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy/1.5x Heavy

Type: Slugthrower

* * *

T-21 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 9.92 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 30

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Rifle

* * *

Assault Cannon

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 17 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma, dumbfire missiles

Ammo Chamber: 400 plasma shots/20 dumbfire missiles

Range: .65 kilometers

Power: Heavy/1.7x Heavy

Type: Hand Cannon

* * *

Phase I Dark Trooper

Height: 1.8 meters

Armament: 1 vibrosword, 1 blast shield

Armor: Light-Medium

* * *

Phase II Dark Trooper

Height: 1.9 meters

Armament: 1 assault cannon

Armor: Medium-Heavy

Extra: Jetpack

* * *

Purge Trooper

Height: 3.5 meters

Armament: Energy blade, missile launcher, 10 missiles

Armor: Duranium with refined cortosis

Extra: Magnetic boots

* * *

Phase III Dark Trooper

Height: 2.3 meters

Armament: 1 assault cannon, 2 seeker missile launchers, 2 frag grenades, 2 thermal detonators, 2 concussion missiles

Armor: Phrik

Extra: Jetpack

* * *

74-Z Speeder Bike

Length: 3 meters

Speed: 360-500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

64-Y Swift 3 Repulsorlift Sled

Length: 4.1 meters

Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

614-AVA Speeder Bike

Length: 4.4 meters

Width: 1 meter

Height: 1.1 meters

Speed: 375 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 2 blaster cannons

Class: Speeder

* * *

101-C Medium Military Hover

Length: 9 meters

Speed: 180 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner

Passengers: 8

Armament: 1 dual blaster turret

Class: Speeder

* * *

Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10

Length: 5.1 meters

Speed: 260 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Tank

* * *

Guardian-Class Patrol Ship

Length: 10 meters

Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 12 prisoners

Armament: 2 blaster cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Class: Speeder

* * *

DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid

Length: 4 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

LM-432 Crab Droid

Length: 1.49 meters

Width: 6 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 blaster cannon, 1 dual blaster

Class: Walker

* * *

008 Heavy Landspeeder

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 315 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 1 forward dual laser cannon, 2 rear blasters

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Anti-Aircraft: AT-AA

Length: 18 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 3

Armament: 1 anti-aircraft flak pod, 2 blaster rifles

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Personal Transport: AT-PT

Length: 4 meters

Height: 3 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 1 concussion grenade launcher, 8 concussion grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Missile Platform: AT-MP

Height: 2 meters

Width: .6 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 8 missile launchers, 48 missiles, 1 rotary chaingun

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Mountain Terrain Scout Transport: MT-ST

Height: 7.2 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Forest Transport: AT-FT

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 2 net launchers

Class: Walker

* * *

Infantry Support Platform: ISP

Length: 5 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons

Class: Speeder

* * *

Reconnaissance Troop Transporter: RTT

Length: 6.4 meters

Speed: 150 km/h

Crew: 3

Passengers: 10

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 2 laser cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

All Terrain Defense Pod: AT-DP

Height: 11.64 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Repulsor Scout

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 2

Armament: 1 heavy repeating blaster turret

Class: Speeder

* * *

Storm Skimmer Patrol Sled

Length: 4.6 meters

Speed: 430 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 heavy repeating blasters

Class: Speeder

* * *

PX-4 Mobile Command Base

Length: 21.8 meters

Speed: 100-200 km/h

Crew: 3

Passengers: 7

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Mobile Command Base

* * *

S-1 FireHawk Heavy Repulsortank

Length: 10.1 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 blaster cannon

Class: Tank

* * *

SC-50 Swift-Strike Speeder

Length: 9 meters

Speed: 260 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 10

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon, 1 double laser cannon

Class: Speed

* * *

Imperial Repulsortank 1-H

Length: 20.5 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 blaster cannon, 2 blaster rifles

Class: Tank

* * *

Rapid Deployment Airspeeder: RaDAir: Raider

Length: 8 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 6

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon, 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

TIE ap-1: TIE Mauler

Length: 6.7 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 3 laser cannons

Class: Tank

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport/Assault: AT-ST/A

Height: 10 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon, 1 light blaster cannon, 1 concussion grenade launcher, 12 concussion grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport Mark III: AT-ST III

Height: 10 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Class: Walker

* * *

HAVr A9 Floating Fortress

Length: 17.4 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 10

Armament: 1 dual heavy blaster turret

Class: Tank

* * *

Swift Assault 5a

Length: 15.9 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 6

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon, 1 heavy laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launchers, 6 heavy concussion missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Swift Assault 5b

Length: 15.9 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 6

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 1 dual laser cannon, 1 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Mountain Terrain Armored Transport: MT-AT: Spider Walker

Length: 15.6 meters

Width: 12 meters

Height: 12 meters

Speed: 90-130 km/h

Crew: 3

Armament: 8 dual blaster cannons, 2 laser cannons

Class: Walker

* * *

Century Tank: TIE Crawler

Length: 6.7 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 1 light turbolaser, 2 blaster cannons

Class: Tank

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Ion Cannon: SPMA-I

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 heavy ion cannon, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Anti-Vehicle Laser: SPMA-V

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 anti-vehicle laser, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Concussion Missiles: SPMA-C

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 concussion missile launcher, 30 concussion missiles, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Mass-Driver: SPMA-M

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-Turbolaser: SPMA-T

Length: 20 meters

Height: 7.5 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 10 SBD

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Armament: 1 heavy turbolaser, 6 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 AT-DPs/4 AT-STs/2 AT-ATs

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Speed: 700 km/h

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Carrier

* * *

All Terrain Armored Transport: AT-AT

Length: 20 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Width: 5 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters

Shielding: 15 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Ion Cannon: AT-IC

Length: 22 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: 6

Passengers: 10

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters, 1 ion cannon

Shielding: 10 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

Imperial Dropship Transport: IDT

Length: 16..8 meters

Width: 20 meters

Speed: 500 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 18

Armament: 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 10 mass-driver missiles, 2 light laser cannons, 2 blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

XR-85 Tank Droid

Length: 9.7 meters

Height: 9.9 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Armament: 1 heavy particle turret, 2 light turbolasers, 4 dual heavy repeating blasters, 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Tank

* * *

Elite All Terrain Armored Transport: EAT-AT

Length: 22 meters

Width: 5.5 meters

Height: 24.75 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Crew: 6

Passengers: 50

Complement: 6 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 oversized heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy repeating blaster cannons, 4 shoulder mounted blaster turrets, joint saws

Shielding: 25 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

Super All Terrain Armored Transport: SAT-AT

Length: 25 meters

Width: 6.25 meters

Height: 28.125 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 10

Passengers: 60

Complement: 8 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 light turbolasers, 4 heavy repeating blaster cannons, 4 heavy shoulder mounted blaster turrets, 4 shoulder mounted point-defense lasers, joint saws

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Walker


	22. Imperial Remnant Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy of the largest and most powerful Imperial faction after the death of Palpatine.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons/2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/IT Interdictor Starfighter: TIE Punisher

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 dual ordnance launcher, 12 concussion missiles/12 proton torpedoes, 1 dual proton bomb bay, 16 proton bombs

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/ad Starfighter: TIE Avenger

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 133 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE/LN starfighters, 1 TIE/SA bomber

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 11

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

MedStar-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 440

Passengers: 655

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Dekus-Class Command Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 6 quad laser turrets (4 top, 2 bottom), 6 dual turbolasers (4 top, 2 bottom), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 6 missile launchers (4 front, 2 back), 84 missiles

Fighter Complement: 7 fighters

Crew: 8

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 3.5

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Immobilizer 500 Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers (top), 20 quad laser cannons (bottom), 24 dual point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 6 gravity well projectors

Fighter Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 1,900

Passengers: 380

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers, 15 quad turbolasers, 7 concussion missile launchers, 70 concussion missiles, 8 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 TIE/LN starfighters

Crew: 3,529

Passengers: 1,335

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: 12 TIE starfighters

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projector

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Torpedo Sphere

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 500 proton torpedo tubes, 15000 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 63,275

Passengers: 8,540

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 18

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy turbolasers, 60 quad ion cannons, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 60 quad light turbolasers, 40 dual ion cannons, 40 ion cannons, 120 quad laser cannon turrets, 180 concussion missile launchers, 1800 concussion missiles, 40 heavy tractor beams

Fighter Complement: 900 starfighters

Crew: 140,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 525 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	23. Imperial Warloads Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is another Imperial faction after Palpatine's death, specifically the one led by Zsinj.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/rpt Starfighter: TIE Raptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons (forward), 2 concussion missiles (forward), 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Fighter

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Quasar Fire-Class Carrier

Length: 340 meters

Armament: 2 dual light turbolasers, 4 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 250

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 TIE starfighters

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette medium turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 8 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 200 skipray blastboats, 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	24. Isobi Pirate Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **I have no idea if this navy will actually appear in the story. It was more of a spur of a moment thing, cause I needed a pirate fleet for a battle that may or may not appear.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

T-65 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

R-41 Starchaser

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.3 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 2 concussion missiles

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

WR-542 Shooting Star

Length: 35 meters

Armament: 2 laser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 1

Passengers: 3

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Warden-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 42 meters

Armament: 2 laser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 16

Passengers: 14

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 20

Shielding: 45 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 TIE/LN starfighters, 1 TIE/SA bomber

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 11

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Tartan-Class Patrol Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Black Cat-Class Subprowler

Length: 60 meters

Armament: 12 laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 8

Passengers: 38

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 4 precision laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 10

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Diamond-Class Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 15 laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 148

Passengers: 45

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 4

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

VT-49 Decimator

Length: 38 meters

Armament: 2 quad laser turrets, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 40 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 4

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Adz-Class Patrol Destroyer

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 3 quad laser cannons, 3 ion cannons

Complement: 6 starfighters

Crew: 24

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sabaoth Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 4 heavy laser turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 1,100

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 20 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Crusader-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 86

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Umbaran Support Ship

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 40 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Separatist Supply Ship

Length: 908.78 meters

Armament: 120 point-defense lasers

Complement:

Crew: 1,000

Passengers: 12,000

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Heavy Transport Starship

* * *

Ploio-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 12 quad laser turrets (10 top, 2 bottom), 16 quad point-defense ion cannons (12 top, 4 bottom), 32 point-defense lasers (24 top, 8 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sith Dreadnaught

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 100 heavy laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 1,300

Passengers: 240

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 205 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dikroto-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 quad heavy laser turrets (10 top, 2 bottom), 16 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons (12 top, 4 bottom), 32 dual point-defense lasers (24 top, 8 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 460

Passengers: 610

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9.5

Shielding: 165 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Thalamigos-Class Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 24 quad heavy laser turrets (18 top, 6 bottom), 32 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons (24 top, 8 bottom), 32 quad point-defense lasers (24 top, 8 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 840

Passengers: 960

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Vary Skafos-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 36 quad heavy laser turrets (26 top, 10 bottom), 48 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons (36 top, 12 bottom), 48 quad point-defense lasers (36 top, 12 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 1,550

Passengers: 2,050

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8.5

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser


	25. Mandalorian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **That's right guys, the Mandalorians are in this too. The badasses of the galaxy are coming to town.**

* * *

Davaab-Type Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 8.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 laser cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

M3-A Scyk Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 dual light laser cannon/ 1 dual light ion cannon/ 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles/ 1 proton torpedo tube, 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Fang Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

G1-M4-C Dunelizard Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 1 proton torpedo

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 96 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 960 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Bes'uliik

Height: 4 meters

Length: 15 meters

Width: 8 meters

Armament: 4 blaster cannons, 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: Class 0.4

Space Speed: Unknown

Atmospheric Speed: Unknown

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Kom'rk-Class Fighter

Height: 13.23 meters

Length: 52.3 meters

Width: 52.4 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Class: Starfighter

* * *

StarViper Mk. II

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 light laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Gladiator-Class Assault Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 ion cannon

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Assault Fighter

* * *

Firespray-31-Class Patrol And Attack Craft

Height: 7.8 meters

Length: 21.5 meters

Width: 21.3 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 5 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 106 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 15

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Fighter

* * *

Firespray-40-Class Assault Fighter

Height: 7.8 meters

Length: 21.5 meters

Width: 21.3 meters

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles, 1 minelayer, 9 seismic charges

Shielding: 110 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 navigators

Class: Fighter

* * *

StarViper-Class Attack Platform

Height: 21 meters

Length: 9 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 2 torpedo tubes, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles, 1 proton torpedo tube, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Fighter

* * *

Firespray-50-Class Assault Fighter

Height: 7.8 meters

Length: 21.5 meters

Width: 21.3 meters

Armament: 2 dual blaster turrets, 2 concussion missile launchers, 12 concussion missiles, 1 minelayer, 9 seismic charges, 1 ion cannon, 2 proton torpedoe launchers, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector, 1 homing beacon launcher

Shielding: 115 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .7, backup 8

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 navigators

Class: Fighter

* * *

Crusader-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 86

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Meetra-Class Frigate

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 240

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 6.5

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Jehavey'ir-Class Assault Ship

Length: 208 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 4 heavy ion cannons, 6 concussion missile launchers, 48 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 220

Passengers: 520

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Kyramud-Class Battleship

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 40 dual turbolasers, 18 point-defense ion cannons, 15 heavy concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles, 9 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 15

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Praedator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 120 quad heavy laser turrets (60 top, 60 bottom), 24 assault concussion missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 assault concussion missiles, 24 proton torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 guided proton torpedoes, 24 dalmar torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 dalmar torpedoes, 24 intruder missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 intruder missiles, 24 cluster missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 cluster missiles, 24 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 240 fighters

Crew: 6,000

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.4, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Keldabe-Class Battleship

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 dual heavy turbolasers, 3 mass driver missile launchers, 15 mass driver missiles, 12 tractor beam projectors, 30 dual heavy ion cannons, 50 dual point-defense lasers

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 6,740

Passengers: 2,260

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Kandosii-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 60 dual heavy turbolasers, 50 quad point-defense lasers, 24 super-heavy concussion missile launchers, 240 concussion missiles, 12 tractor beam projectors, 30 dual heavy ion cannons, 2 mass driver missile launchers, 20 mass driver missiles

Complement: 132 fighters

Crew: 11,320

Passengers: 33,680

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 9

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Revan-Class Destroyer Station

Length: 3,100 meters

Armament: 500 triple heavy turbolasers, 500 dual laser cannons

Fighter Complement: 1,500 fighters

Crew: 9,200

Passengers: 12,800

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Mobile Weapons Platform

* * *

Vod-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 6,000 meters

Armament: 500 quad heavy turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 500 dual turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 500 light turbolasers (250 top, 250 bottom), 500 quad laser turrets (250 top, 250 bottom), 50 proton torpedo tubes (25 top, 25 bottom), 1750 guided proton torpedoes, 1 HPD cannon (top)

Complement: 1,200 fighters

Crew: 14,200

Passengers: 22,800

Hyperdrive: Class 0.8, backup 4

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore I-Class Heavy Star Destroyer

Length: 8,000 meters

Armament: 1300 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (650 top, 650 bottom), 2000 quad laser turrets (1000 top, 1000 bottom), 40 proton torpedo tubes (30 top, 10 bottom), 2000 guided proton torpedoes, 1000 heavy ion cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1 HPD cannon (top)

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 22,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 9

Shielding: 580 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Mandalore II-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 10,000 meters

Armament: 1000 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light turbolaser turrets (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad heavy laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 1000 quad light laser cannons (500 top, 500 bottom), 100 proton torpedo tubes (50 top, 50 bottom), 3500 guided proton torpedoes, 2 HPD cannon (1 top, 1 bottom)

Complement: 1,800 fighters

Crew: 17,000

Passengers: 25,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, backup 9

Shielding: 650 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	26. Mon Calamari Defense Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighters

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 75 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

T-70 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 1 rear blaster turret

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 light ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

ShaShore-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers (4 front, 1 either side), 2 point-defense lasers (1 either side), 2 proton torpedo launchers (front), 80 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Tri-Scythe-Class Frigate

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers (6 front, 2 either side), 2 point-defense lasers (1 either side), 4 proton torpedo launchers (2 front, 1 either side), 150 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC10 Gunboat

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 4 heavy turbolaser turrets, 4 light turbolasers, 4 heavy laser turrets, 4 light laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 45

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

MC20 Corvette

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 4 heavy turbolaser turrets, 4 light turbolasers, 4 heavy laser turrets, 4 light laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 8 heavy ion turrets, 8 light ion cannons, 4 point-defense ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 170

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

MC40a Light Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 14 turbolaser turrets, 2 concussion missile launchers, 50 concussion missiles, 18 medium ion cannons, 6 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 3,758

Passengers: 650

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC30c Frigate

Length: 580 meters

Armament: 16 turbolasers, 2 heavy proton torpedoes launchers, 20 proton torpedoes, 16 dual laser cannons, 6 cluster bomb launchers, 36 cluster bombs

Complement: None

Crew: 820

Passengers: 95

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC50 Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 heavy turbolaser turrets, 8 light turbolasers, 8 heavy laser turrets, 8 light laser cannons, 8 point-defense lasers, 8 heavy ion turrets, 8 light ion cannons, 4 point-defense ion cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 40 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 40 concussion missiles

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 445

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

MC60 Heavy Cruiser

Length: 950 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolaser turrets, 10 light turbolasers, 10 heavy laser turrets, 10 light laser cannons, 10 point-defense lasers, 10 heavy ion turrets, 10 light ion cannons, 10 point-defense ion cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles

Complement: 60 starfighters

Crew: 2,055

Passengers: 1,045

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

MC70 Heavy Destroyer

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 14 heavy turbolaser turrets, 14 light turbolasers, 14 heavy laser turrets, 14 light laser cannons, 14 point-defense lasers, 14 heavy ion turrets, 14 light ion cannons, 14 point-defense ion cannons, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 200 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 200 concussion missiles

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 3,755

Passengers: 2,245

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80a Star Cruiser

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 48 dual turbolasers, 20 dual ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80B Star Cruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 48 dual turbolasers, 20 dual ion cannons

Complement: 96 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,300 meters

Armament: 40 dual turbolaser turrets, 40 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 5,480

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,350 meters

Armament: 48 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC90 Star Cruiser

Length: 1,255 meters

Armament: 75 dual turbolasers, 30 dual ion cannons, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 256 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 6,465

Passengers: 1,700

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 7

Shielding: 385 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC100 War Cruiser

Length: 1,300 meters

Armament: 24 heavy turbolaser turrets, 24 heavy laser turrets, 24 heavy ion turrets, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 200 guided proton torpedoes, 10 assault concussion missile launchers, 200 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 156 starfighters

Crew: 6,055

Passengers: 2,045

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC110 Light Destroyer

Length: 1,050 meters

Armament: 80 light turbolaser turrets, 80 light laser turrets, 80 light ion turrets, 5 proton torpedo launchers, 100 guided proton torpedoes, 5 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 4,255

Passengers: 1,845

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC140 Scythe-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 36 heavy turbolasers (20 front, 6 either side, 4 back), 60 turbolasers (30 front, 10 either side, 10 back), 24 ion cannons (12 front, 4 either side, 4 back), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 640 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 1,500

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 8

Shielding: 290 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC120 Heavy Destroyer

Length: 2,100 meters

Armament: 80 heavy turbolaser turrets, 80 heavy laser turrets, 80 heavy ion turrets, 20 proton torpedo launchers, 400 guided proton torpedoes, 20 assault concussion missile launchers, 400 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 180 starfighters

Crew: 7,255

Passengers: 3,745

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MonCal-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,700 meters

Armament: 46 light turbolaser turrets (24 top, 22 bottom) 28 dual turbolaser turrets (14 top, 14 bottom), 10 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 16 quad heavy ion turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 146 point-defense lasers (74 top, 72 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 12 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 6 bottom), 360 guided proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 6,500

Passengers: 4,200

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 8

Shielding: 460 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC130 Battlecruiser

Length: 4,200 meters

Armament: 100 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 100 dual heavy laser turrets, 100 dual heavy ion turrets, 30 proton torpedo launchers, 900 guided proton torpedoes, 30 assault concussion missile launchers, 900 assault concussion missiles

Complement: 480 starfighters

Crew: 11,255

Passengers: 5,745

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 500 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Mediator-Class Battle Cruiser

Length: 9,000 meters

Armament: 1000 triple heavy turbolasers, 1000 turbolasers, 250 point-defense lasers, 20 tractor beam ion cannon, 150 dual heavy ion cannons

Complement: 780 starfighters

Crew: 28,174

Passengers: 8,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 560 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Viscount-Class Star Defender

Length: 17,000 meters

Armament: 2000 triple heavy turbolasers, 2000 turbolasers, 500 point-defense lasers, 40 tractor beam projectors, 300 dual heavy ion cannons

Complement: 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 68,174

Passengers: 12,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 760 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	27. Omega Effect Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Hyena-Class Bomber

Height: 3.1 meters

Length: 12.48 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 6 concussion missiles, 6 proton torpedoes, 4 proton bombs

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Bomber

* * *

Kom'rk-Class Fighter

Height: 13.23 meters

Length: 52.3 meters

Width: 52.4 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Sabaoth Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,110 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighters

* * *

Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,280 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons. 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Dianoga-Class Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.1 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 heavy ion cannon

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 4 torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

H-60 Tempest Bomber

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 20 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 1 dual light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Class: Bomber

* * *

BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

T-65 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Sabaoth Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 15 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 17 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 540 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger

Class: Heavy Bomber

* * *

Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter

Height: 3.5 meters

Length: 3.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 35 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 light ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Droid Tri-Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 5.4 meters

Width: 3.45 meters

Armament: 1 laser cannon, 3 light laser cannons, 1 missile launcher, 7 concussion/buzz droid missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Tri-Mark VII Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 20 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 laser cannon turrets. 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 2 astromech droids

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Jedi Justice Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 68 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 ion cannon, 1 dual turbolaser cannon, 2 concussion missile launchers, 32 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, Backup 6

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 3 gunners, 1 astromech droid, 7 passengers

Class: Gunship

* * *

Pelta-Class Frigate

Length: 282.24 meters

Armament: 6 light turbolasers, 6 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 600

Passengers: 500

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sabaoth Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 4 heavy laser turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 1,100 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 20 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Crusader-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 86

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 110 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolaser turrets, 6 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 60

Passengers: 240

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Meetra-Class Frigate

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 light turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 10 quad laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 6 fighters

Crew: 240

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 6.5

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sabaoth Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 2 light turbolasers, 3 heavy point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 11 heavy point-defense laser turrets

Complement: 24 starfighter

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Jehavey'ir-Type Assault Ship

Length: 208 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 4 heavy ion cannons, 6 concussion missile launchers, 48 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 220

Passengers: 520

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

CR100 Star-Class Frigate

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 10 dual turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launcher, 20 guided proton torpedoes, 2 tractor beam projector

Complement: 2 V-Wings

Crew: 120

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolaser (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 10

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10

Shielding: 185 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor-Class Cruiser

Length: 650 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 light point-defense lasers, 6 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 650

Passengers: 2,350

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Katana Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers, 5 laser cannons, 5 ion cannons, 10 quad medium turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 oversized heavy turbolasers, 2 oversized heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 22 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 180 fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 Starfighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Praedator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 120 quad heavy laser turrets (60 top, 60 bottom), 24 assault concussion missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 assault concussion missiles, 24 proton torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 guided proton torpedoes, 24 dalmar torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 dalmar torpedoes, 24 intruder missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 intruder missiles, 24 cluster missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 cluster missiles, 24 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 240 fighters

Crew: 6,000

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.4, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	28. Palmaranian Grand Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

H-Wing Fighter

Height: 8 meters

Length: 6.5 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

T-Wing Bomber

Height: 14.6 meters

Width: 5.5 meters

Length: 2 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedos

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

A-10 Interceptor

Height: 3 meters

Length: 7 meters

Width: 5 meters

Armament: 3 light laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Epsilon II-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolasers (top), 6 light turbolasers (bottom), 16 point-defense lasers (8 top, 8 bottom), 1 quad heavy ion cannon (top front)

Complement: None

Crew: 18

Passengers: 32

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Delta II-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolasers (top), 4 dual light turbolasers (top), 10 light turbolasers (bottom), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 2 quad ion cannon (top front), 2 dual light ion cannon (bottom back), 3 dalmar Torpedo launchers (2 front, 1 back), 36 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 2 H-Wings

Crew: 28

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 135 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gamma II-Class Carrier

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 46 light turbolasers (23 either side), 90 point-defense lasers (50 top, 40 bottom), 4 dalmar torpedo launchers (2 top front, 2 bottom back), 40 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 36 H-Wings, 24 T-Wings, 12 A-10s

Crew: 70

Passengers: 130

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6x, backup 9

Shielding: 105 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Beta II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 540 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers (top), 6 dual light turbolasers (top), 18 light turbolasers (bottom), 4 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 48 point-defense lasers (24 top, 24 bottom), 4 quad heavy ion cannons (2 top front, 2 bottom back), 6 dalmar torpedo launchers (3 front, 3 back), 60 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 24 H-Wings

Crew: 52

Passengers: 148

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Alpha II-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 12 dual turbolasers (top), 12 dual light turbolasers (top), 36 light turbolasers (bottom), 6 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 6 quad heavy ion cannons (4 top front, 2 bottom back), 12 dalmar torpedo launchers (6 front, 6 back), 96 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 24 H-Wing, 24 T-Wings

Crew: 100

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 235 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Zeta-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 18 dual turbolasers (top), 18 dual light turbolasers (top), 54 light turbolasers (bottom), 10 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 108 point-defense lasers (54 top, 54 bottom), 10 quad heavy ion cannons (6 top front, 4 bottom back), 18 dalmar torpedo launchers (10 front, 8 back), 144 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 48 H-Wing, 24 T-Wings

Crew: 450

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Eta-Class Battleship

Length: 2,600 meters

Armament: 36 dual turbolasers (top), 36 dual light turbolasers (top), 108 light turbolasers (bottom), 20 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 216 point-defense lasers (108 top, 108 bottom), 20 quad heavy ion cannons (10 top front, 10 bottom back), 36 dalmar torpedo launchers (18 front, 18 back), 288 dalmar torpedoes

Complement: 60 H-Wings, 36 T-Wings, 24 A-10s

Crew: 2,300

Passengers: 5,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 9

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	29. Palmaranian Rebels' Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

H-Wing Fighter

Height: 8 meters

Length: 6.5 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

T-Wing Bomber

Height: 14.6 meters

Width: 5.5 meters

Length: 2 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedos

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Epsilon-Class Corvette

Length: 110 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolasers (top), 4 light turbolasers (bottom), 10 point-defense lasers (6 top, 4 bottom), 1 quad ion cannon (top front)

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 14

Passengers: 36

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 50 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Delta-Class Frigate

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolasers (top), 2 dual light turbolasers (top), 6 light turbolasers (bottom), 16 point-defense lasers (8 top, 8 bottom), 1 quad ion cannon (top front), 1 dual light ion cannon (bottom back), 2 dalmar torpedo launchers (front), 24 dalmar torpedoes

Fighter Complement: 1 H-Wing

Crew: 22

Passengers: 56

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gamma-Class Carrier

Length: 380 meters

Armament: 30 light turbolasers (15 port side, 15 starboard side), 60 point-defense lasers (30 top, 30 bottom)

Fighter Complement: 48 H-Wings, 12 T-Wings

Crew: 60

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Beta-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 410 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolasers (top), 4 dual light turbolasers (top), 12 light turbolasers (bottom), 2 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 32 point-defense lasers (16 top, 16 bottom), 2 quad heavy ion cannons (1 top front, 1 bottom back), 4 dalmar torpedo launchers (2 front, 2 back), 40 dalmar torpedoes

Fighter Complement: 12 H-Wing

Crew: 45

Passengers: 125

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Alpha-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 710 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (top), 8 dual light turbolasers (top), 24 light turbolasers (bottom), 4 heavy turbolasers (bottom) 48 point-defense lasers (24 top,24 bottom), 4 quad heavy ion cannons (2 top front, 2 bottom back), 8 dalmar torpedo launchers (4 front, 4 back), 64 dalmar torpedoes

Fighter Complement: 24 H-Wing, 12 T-Wings

Crew: 70

Passengers: 240

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser


	30. Pentastar Alignment Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the second largest Imperial faction after Palpatine's death.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes,

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,340 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter/Interceptor

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

IPV-1 System Patrol Craft

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Imperial Escort Carrier

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolasers, 2 light turbolaser turrets, 2 dual laser turrets

Complement: 12 TIE Fighters, 12 TIE Hunters, 12 TIE Bombers

Crew: 120

Passengers: 20 Storm Commandos, 80 Stormtroopers

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Enforcer-Class Picket Ship

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 6 ion cannons, 10 quad laser cannons, 4 tractor beam projectors, 10 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 3,060

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Vindicator I-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 25 light turbolasers, 10 point-defense lasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 2,551

Passengers: 400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Vindicator II-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad light turbolasers, 20 point-defense ion cannons, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 2,551

Passengers: 400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 oversized heavy turbolasers, 2 oversized heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 4 oversized heavy turbolasers, 4 oversized heavy ion cannons, 52 dual turbolasers, 40 light turbolaser turrets, 76 point-defense lasers, 16 flak guns

Complement: 60 droid starfighters

Crew: 420

Passengers: 280,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 medium ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple medium turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette medium turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 8 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 200 skipray blastboats, 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	31. Prakith Imperial Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is a small Imperial faction that took control of the Prakith System after the death of Palpatine.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/ad Starfighter: TIE Avenger

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 133 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Adz-Class Patrol Destroyer

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 3 quad laser cannons, 3 ion cannons

Fighter Complement: 6 starfighters

Crew: 24

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Imperial Patrol Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 9 turbolasers, 7 laser cannons, 3 ion cannons, 3 point-defense ion cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 458

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 fighters

Crew: 2,132

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projector

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 XX-9 heavy turbolasers, 60 NK-7 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 2

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.7, backup 2

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	32. Rebellion Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy, or at least the main ships, used by the Rebellion.**

* * *

N-1 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon, 1 proton torpedo tube, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, R2 unit

Class: Starfighter

* * *

H-60 Tempest Bomber

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 20 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 1 dual light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Class: Bomber

* * *

Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

R-41 Starchaser

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.3 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 2 concussion missiles

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons. 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

T-65 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Belbullab-22 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 triple laser cannons

Shielding: 35 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Rihkxyrk Attack Ship

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 triple heavy laser cannon, 1 concussion missile launcher, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 light ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear medium laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

X4 Gunship

Length: 65 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 6 light laser turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 8

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 15

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

GR-75 Medium Transport

Length: 90 meters

Armament: 4 dual laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 7

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Mansk-Class Light Escort Frigate

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 6 dual laser turrets, 1 ion cannon

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 2.5, backup 15

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Hammerhead Corvette

Length: 190 meters

Armament: 7 dual laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 25

Passengers: 120

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

IPV-1 System Patrol Craft

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Kesselian Blockade Runner

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 2 ion cannons

Complement: 1 starfighter

Crew: 70

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Ton-Falk-Class Escort Carrier

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 10 dual laser cannons, 1 warhead launch system, 60 concussion missiles

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 3,525

Passengers: 800

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Quasar Fire-Class Carrier

Length: 340 meters

Armament: 2 dual light turbolasers, 4 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 250

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Interceptor-Class Frigate

Length: 175 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 3 proton torpedoes launchers, 60 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 100

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 13

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CC-7700 Frigate

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 1 gravity well

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 230

Passengers: 70

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 9

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Braha'tok-Class Gunship

Length: 90 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 8 concussion missile launchers, 40 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 75

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 18

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 3 A-Wings

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Nebulon-B2 Frigate

Length: 253.2 meters

Armament: 7 turbolasers, 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,120

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 starfighters

Crew: 2,112

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 10 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC40a Light Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 14 turbolaser turrets, 2 concussion missile launchers, 50 concussion missiles, 18 ion cannons, 6 heavy tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 3,758

Passengers: 650

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 170 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC30c Frigate

Length: 580 meters

Armament: 16 turbolasers, 2 heavy proton torpedoes launchers, 20 proton torpedoes, 16 dual laser cannons, 6 cluster bomb launchers, 36 cluster bombs

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 820

Passengers: 95

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Assault Frigate Mark I

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 15 laser cannons, 20 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers

Complement: 20 fighters

Crew: 5,000

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 224 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Assault Frigate Mark II

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 15 laser cannons, 15 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 4,820

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

CC-9600 Frigate

Length: 840 meters

Armament: 26 turbolasers, 12 ion cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 100

Passengers: 2,500

Hyperdrive: Class .8, backup 3

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Bulk Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 24 heavy bulk cruiser turbolasers, 25 heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 heavy turbolasers, 2 heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

MC75 Cruiser

Length: 1,204.44 meters

Armament: 40 point-defense lasers, 24 turbolasers, 8 heavy ion cannons, 12 proton torpedo launchers, 120 proton torpedoes, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 4,275

Passengers: 1,125

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 120 starfighter

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battledroids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Dauntless-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannon

Complement: None

Crew: 4,000

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2.3, backup 10

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80a Star Cruiser

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 48 dual turbolasers, 20 dual ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual turbolasers (bottom)

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 3,400

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 3

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Liberator-Class Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 240 heavy turbolasers, 200 ion cannons

Fighter Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 520

Passengers: 1,480

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,300 meters

Armament: 40 dual turbolaser turrets, 40 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 5,480

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: SBD 240

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Liberty Type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,350 meters

Armament: 48 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Venator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,000 meters

Armament: 60 light turbolasers (30 top, 30 bottom) 36 dual turbolasers (18 top, 18 bottom), 12 quad heavy turbolasers (6 top, 6 bottom), 2 octuple heavy ionized turbolasers (either side of bridge), 20 quad heavy ion cannons (10 top, 10 bottom), 180 point-defense lasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1 SPHA-T cannon (top), 16 proton torpedo tubes (8 top, 8 bottom), 480 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 600 fighters

Crew: 10,000

Passengers: 6,500

Hyperdrive: Class 0.9, backup 2

Shielding: 340 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Fighter Complement: 1,500 starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600+

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

MC85 Star Cruiser

Length: 3,438.37 meters

Armament: 180 heavy turbolasers, 180 heavy ion cannons, 120 point-defense laser turrets, 60 heavy concussion missile launchers, 6000 heavy concussion missiles

Complement: 360 starfighters

Crew: 18,927

Passengers: 11,063

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark III

Length: 2,600 meters

Armament: 1320 turbolasers, 580 ion cannons

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 6,755

Passengers: 52,065

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	33. Separatist Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Nantex-Class Territorial Defense Starfighter

Height: 2.2 meters

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: 1.9 meters

Armament: 1 laser turret

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor

Length: 10.7 meters

Width: 6.46 meters

Height: 3.45 meters

Armament: 2 light laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 102 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Hyena-Class Bomber

Height: 3.1 meters

Length: 12.48 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 6 concussion missiles, 6 proton torpedoes, 4 proton bombs

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Bomber

* * *

Ginivex-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13.05 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Sabaoth Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,110 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighters

* * *

Sabaoth Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 15 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 17 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 540 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger

Class: Heavy Bomber

* * *

Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter

Height: 3.5 meters

Length: 3.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 35 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Belbullab-22 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 triple laser cannons

Shielding: 35 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Umbaran Starfighter

Height: 12.47 meters

Length: 10.38 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 plasma cannon, 2 missile pods

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 960 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Droid Tri-Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 5.4 meters

Width: 3.45 meters

Armament: 1 laser cannon, 3 light laser cannons, 1 missile launcher, 7 concussion/buzz droid missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Trident-Class Assault Ship

Length: 88.71 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons, 4 mechanical arms, 1 drill-spike

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 4

Passengers: aquadroids

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Diamond-Class Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 15 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 148

Passengers: 45

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 10

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Sabaoth Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 4 heavy laser turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 1,100 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 20 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

C-9979 Gunship

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 wingtip laser cannons, 8 laser turrets, 4 light turbolasers

Complement: 24 droid starfighters

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 droids

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Umbaran Support Ship

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 40 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 200 battle droids

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Separatist Supply Ship

Length: 908.78 meters

Armament: 120 point-defense lasers

Complement: 5 C-9979 landing craft/gunships

Crew: 1,000

Passengers: 600 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Sabaoth Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 2 light turbolasers, 3 heavy point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 11 heavy point-defense laser turrets

Fighter Complement: 12 sabaoth starfighter, 12 sabaoth defenders

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 oversized heavy turbolasers, 2 oversized heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 droid starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark I

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 80 turbolasers, 40 ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 360

Passengers: 30,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 droid fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247 or 1,500,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 4 oversized heavy turbolasers, 4 oversized heavy ion cannons, 52 dual turbolasers, 40 light turbolaser turrets, 76 point-defense lasers, 16 flak guns

Complement: 60 droid starfighters

Crew: 420

Passengers: 280,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Heavy Destroyer

Length: 2,544 meters

Armament: 10 oversized heavy turbolasers, 12 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 10 turbolasers, 60 dual laser cannons, 24 dual light laser cannons, 120 point-defense lasers

Complement: 480 droid starfighters, 1 C-9979

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Bulwark Mark II

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 700 turbolasers, 310 ion cannons

Complement: 60 fighters

Crew: 800

Passengers: 42,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.8, backup 9

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 2,177.35 meters

Armament: 28 quad turbolasers, 68 dual laser cannons, 4 heavy ion cannons, 24 point-defense ion cannons, 204 proton torpedo tubes, 2040 proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projector

Complement: 480 droid fighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 96,000 humanoids or 3,000,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 42 quad turbolasers

Complement: 50 C-9979s, 1,500 droid starfighters

Crew: 175

Passengers: 139,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

InterGalactic Banking Clan Gun Platform

Length: 3,008 meters

Armament: 500 heavy turbolasers, 500 heavy laser cannons

Complement: 360 starfighters

Crew: 5,300

Passengers: 34,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 185 quad point-defense lasers, 520 assault laser cannons, 51 turbolasers

Complement: 50 C-9979s, 1,500 droid starfighters

Crew: 350

Passengers: 429,600+

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Subjugator-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 4,845 meters

Armament: 2 ion pulse cannons, 500 heavy turbolasers, 200 turbolasers, 500 point-defense lasers, 2 tractor beam projectors, 10 proton torpedo tubes, 100 guided proton torpedoes, 400 proton torpedoes

Complement: 144 vulture droids, 48 hyena bombers

Crew: 25,350

Passengers: 60,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 540 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	34. Separatist Army

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Electrostaff

Height: 1.5 meters

Resistant: Lightsabers

Tips: Electricity

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14 Blaster Pistol

Length: .2 meters

Weight: 1.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 40

Gas Cartridge: 80

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

E-5 Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 4.9 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 7 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

Bulldog Rocket Launching Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 8 pounds

Rockets: 6

Range: 20 meters

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

T-series Tactical Droid

Height: 1.9 meters

Armament: None

Armor: Medium

Extra: Extreme intelligence

* * *

Super Tactical Droid

Height: 1.94 meters

Armament: None

Armor: Medium

Extra: Extreme intelligence

* * *

B1 Grapple Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: Claws

Armor: Medium-Heavy

Extra: Strength

* * *

B2 Grapple Droid

Height: 2.2 meters

Armament: Electric Claws

Armor: Heavy

Extra: Strength

* * *

OOM Pilot Battle Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 1 SE-14

Armor: Light

* * *

B1 Battle Droid

Height: 1.93 meters

Armament: 1 E-5/SE-14, 1 thermal detonator

Armor: Light

* * *

OOM Command Battle Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 1 E-5

Armor: Light

Extra: Extra intelligence

* * *

B1 Rocket Battle Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 1 E-5, 1 fusion cutter

Armor: Light-Medium

Extra: Floodlights

* * *

Aqua Droid

Height: 2.83 meters

Armament: Retractable laser cannon

Armor: Medium-Heavy

Extra: Swimming

* * *

Sniper Droideka

Height: 1.87 meters

Armament: 1 heavy blaster rifle

Armor: Light-Medium

Extra: Targeting computers

* * *

B1-A Air Battle Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 2 dual wrist blasters, 2 blades

Armor: Medium

Shielding: Light

Extra: Jetpack

* * *

B2 Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 dual wrist laser cannon

Armor: Heavy

* * *

B2-RP Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 2 dual wrist blasters

Armor: Heavy

Extra: Jetpack

* * *

B2 Heavy Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon

Armor: 1.1x Heavy

* * *

B2-HA Super Battle Droid

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 dual wrist laser cannon, 1 cannon, 1 warhead, 1 homing torpedo

Armor: Heavy

Extra: Increased intelligence

* * *

C-B3 Cortosis Battle Droid

Height: 1.9 meters

Armament: 2 dual wrist heavy laser cannons

Armor: Heavy

Extra: Cortosis outer shell

* * *

LR-57 Combat Droid

Height: 2.5 meters

Armament: 4 heavy blaster cannons

Armor: 1.5x Heavy

Extra: Ground bursting

* * *

BX Commando Droid

Height: 1.91 meters

Armament: 1 E-5, 1 thermal detonator, 1 vibrosword

Armor: Medium

Shielding: Light

Extra: Increased intelligence

* * *

IG-100 MagnaGuard

Height: 1.95 meters

Armament: 1 electrostaff/bulldog RLR/RD-4, 1 SE-14

Armor: Heavy

Extra: Survivability, extreme intelligence

* * *

B3 Ultra Battle Droid

Height: 4 meters

Armament: 1 flamethrower, 2 rapid fire blaster cannons, 1 rocket launcher, 4 rockets, 1 plasma cannon

Armor: 2x Heavy

Extra: Density projector

* * *

Droideka

Height: 1.83 meters

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons

Armor: Light-Medium

Shielding: Heavy

Extra: Rolling

* * *

Droideka Mark II

Height: 1.83 meters

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons, 1 triple blaster cannon, 1 dual ion cannon

Armor: Medium

Shielding: Heavy

Extra: Rolling

* * *

Single Trooper Aerial Platform: STAP

Height: 2 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 dual repeating blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid

Length: 4 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 heavy blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

LM-432 Crab Droid

Length: 1.49 meters

Width: 6 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 blaster cannon, 1 dual blaster

Class: Walker

* * *

Heavy Artillery Gun: HAG

Length: 9.75 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 heavy energy projectile cannon, 2 point-defense lasers

Class: Artillery

* * *

Heavy Dwarf Spider Droid

Length: 4 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 3 heavy blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Ground Armored Tank: GAT

Speed: 130 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 2 laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 24 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

J-1 Semi-Autonomous Proton Cannon

Height: 6.46 meters

Speed: 10 km/h

Crew: 1 gunner

Armament: 1 proton cannon

Class: Artillery

* * *

A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid

Length: 7 meters

Speed: 30 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 10 missiles

Class: Walker

* * *

IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank

Height: 8.5 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 retractable dual laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 30 heat-seeking missiles

Class: Wheeled Tank

* * *

Defoliator Deployment Tank: DDT

Length: 12.53 meters

Height: 5.27 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 2 loaders

Armament: 1 defoliator turret, 4 laser cannons 6 projectile launchers, 12 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid

Height: 8 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 3 laser turrets

Class: Walker

* * *

Multi-Troop Transport: MTT

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 1,000 battle droids/100 droidekas

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Air to Ground Troop Transport: AGTT

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 4

Passengers: 1,000 battle droids/100 droidekas

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

NR-N99 Persuader-Class Droid Enforcer: Snail Tank

Length: 10.96 meters

Height: 6.2 meters

Speed: 50-100 km/h

Crew: None

Passengers: 4 external

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 heavy repeating blasters, 2 shock rifles, 2 missile launchers, 48 thermal detonators, 12 concussion missiles, 4 homing missiles, 4 dumbfire torpedoes

Class: Droid Tank

* * *

Armored Assault Tank: AAT

Length: 9.75 meters

Speed: 55 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 1 commander

Passengers: 6 external

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 2 dual laser cannons, 6 projectile launchers, 12 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

OG-9 Homing Spider Droid

Height: 7.32 meters

Speed: 50-90 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 1 laser beam cannon, 1 anti-personnel laser cannon, 1 ion cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid

Height: 14.59 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: None

Armament: 3 heavy ordnance launchers, 48 shells, 3 laser cannons

Class: Walker

* * *

Battle Support Transport: BST

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Crew: 12

Passengers: 100 battle droids/10 droidekas

Complement: 4 vulture droids, 6 STAPs

Armament: 4 anti-personnel blaster cannons, 2 heavy laser cannons, 6 point-defense lasers

Class: Carrier

* * *

Heavy Missile Platform Droid Gunship: HMP

Length: 12.3 meters

Width: 11 meters

Height: 3.1 meters

Speed: 600-14,200 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: None

Passengers: 12 Battledroids

Armament: 2 dual laser turrets, 1 laser cannon, 2 light laser cannon, 2 missile launchers, 14 missiles

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Heavy Armored Assault Tank: HAAT

Length: 10.75 meters

Speed: 45 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 1 commander

Passengers: 6 external

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 4 repeating blaster cannons, 4 light blaster cannons, 6 projectile launchers, 24 missiles

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Super Tank

Length: 12.6 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons, 2 dual laser turrets, 1 dual warhead launcher, 40 heavy concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Heavy Multi-Troop Transport: HMTT

Length: 50 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 30 meters

Speed: 30 km/h

Crew: 32

Passengers: 200 battle droids, 20 droidekas

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 light turbolasers, 20 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

Seismic Tank

Height: 55 meters

Width: 30 meters

Length: 35 meters

Speed: 10 km/h

Crew: 40

Passengers: 1,200

Armament: 1 seismic driver, 10 heavy turbolasers

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Repulsor Tank

* * *

C-9979 Landing Craft

Length: 210 meters

Width: 370 meters

Height: 150 meters

Speed: 587 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 battle droids

Complement: 114 AATs, 11 MMTs

Armament: 4 wingtip laser cannons, 4 laser turrets

Class: Carrier


	35. Shingolian Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

VCX-Series Auxiliary Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.63 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 laser turret, 1 dual laser cannon

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1

Class: Starfighter

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighters

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

S-100 Stinger-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 assault laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Heavy/Light Attack Fighter 500: HLAF 500

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

S-250 Chela-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 14 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

C-ROC Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 73.91 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 laser turret, 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 10

Class: Gunship

* * *

YV-560 Scout Cruiser

Length: 30.1 meters

Width: 22.4 meters

Armament: 3 dual laser turrets

Shielding: 80 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 15

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 12

Class: Gunship

* * *

YV-260 Light Cruiser

Length: 41.5 meters

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 12 ion cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 16

Class: Gunship

* * *

VCX-350 Light Cruiser

Length: 31 meters

Armament: 6 laser turrets

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 8

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-2400 Gunboat

Length: 21 meters

Armament: 6 laser turrets

Shielding: 90 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 10

Class: Gunship

* * *

YV-100 Light Cruiser

Length: 46.5 meters

Armament: 6 laser cannons, 6 blaster turrets

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 880 km/h

Crew: 11

Class: Gunship

* * *

PB-950 Gunboat

Length: 37 meters

Armament: 4 quad laser turrets, 2 concussion missile turrets, 8 ion cannons

Shielding: 55 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 12

Class: Gunship

* * *

KR-TB Cruiser

Length: 50 meters

Armament: 10 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 45 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 12

Class: Gunship

* * *

YU-410 Light Cruiser

Length: 44 meters

Armament: 12 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 20

Class: Gunship

* * *

VCX-100 Light Cruiser

Height: 14.5 meters

Length: 43.9 meters

Width: 34.2 meters

Armament: 4 laser turrets, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 24 proton torpedoes, 2 dual laser cannons

Complement: 1 VCX Starfighter

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,025 km/h

Crew: 16

Class: Gunship

* * *

YZ-900 Light Cruiser

Length: 54.5 meters

Armament: 6 dual heavy laser turrets, 6 dual laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 75 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 14

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-1300 Gunboat

Length: 34.75 meters

Armament: 6 laser cannons, 3 quad laser turrets, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 18 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 120 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 10

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-2000 Light Cruiser

Height: 9.6 meters

Length: 29.4 meters

Width: 21.6 meters

Armament: 6 quad laser turrets, 3 ion cannons, 3 laser cannons

Shielding: 90 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 96 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 18

Class: Gunship

* * *

VCX-700 Light Cruiser

Length: 26 meters

Armament: 3 dual laser turrets, 8 light ion cannons, 3 autoblasters, 8 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 12

Class: Gunship

* * *

VCX-820 Escort Cruiser

Length: 20.2 meters

Armament: 4 dual heavy laser turrets, 10 autoblasters, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 20 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 14

Class: Gunship

* * *

Vanguard-Class Heavy Assault Gunship

Length: 47 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 2 blaster cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 32 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 6

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CR30 Troop Carrier

Length: 60 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolasers, 4 quad laser turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 10

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CC-7700 Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 1 gravity well projector

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 14

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 105 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

YZ-775 Attack Cruiser

Length: 52 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 4 dual laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo tubes, 36 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 20

Passengers: 4

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

YV-929 Attack Cruiser

Length: 22 meters

Armament: 4 dual light turbolasers, 4 ion cannons, 4 triple blaster cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 22

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 95 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

HT-2200 Assault Ship

Length: 54.8 meters

Armament: 1 heavy turbolaser, 2 turbolasers, 4 light turbolasers, 8 laser turrets, 16 blaster cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 24

Passengers: 2

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 15

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 3 A-Wings

Crew: 96

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 96

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Starbolt-Class Assault Carrier

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 heavy turbolasers, 4 light turbolasers, 1 dual proton torpedo launcher, 16 proton torpedoes, 1 heavy tractor beam projector, 2 heavy ion cannons, 20 point-defense lasers

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 800

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Capital YV-Class Cruiser

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 12 quad laser cannons, 10 turbolasers, 2 quad heavy laser turrets, 2 heavy turbolaser turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 56

Passengers: 14

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship


	36. Sith Imperial Navy

**I don't Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy of Darth Krayt's Empire.**

* * *

TIE/fo Space Superiority Fighter: First Order TIE

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.69 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,350 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Fury-Class Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 19 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,320 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.69 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 1 dual heavy laser turret, 1 warhead launcher, 4 concussion missiles

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Predator-Class Fighter: TIE Predator

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 140 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Neutralizer-Class Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Alpha-Class Xg-1 Star Wing

Height: 7.2 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 15.1 meters

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Assault Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

TIE/vn Space Superiority Fighter: TIE Silencer

Height: 3.758 meters

Length: 17.429 meters

Width: 7.617 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 135 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Sith Imperial Starfighter: Sith Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 105 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150-190 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,780-60,350 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

ShaShore-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers (4 front, 1 either side), 2 point-defense lasers (1 either side), 2 proton torpedo launchers (front), 80 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Tri-Scythe-Class Frigate

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 10 turbolasers (6 front, 2 either side), 2 point-defense lasers (1 either side), 4 proton torpedo launchers (2 front, 1 either side), 150 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Gladius-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 320 meters

Armament: 30 quad heavy laser turrets

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 450

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Nebulon-K Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 2 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 1,000

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Ardent-Class Fast Frigate

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 20 heavy turbolasers (10 top, 10 bottom), 12 turbolasers (6 top, 6 bottom), 8 tractor beam projectors, 20 point-defense lasers (10 top, 10 bottom)

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Majestic-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 30 heavy turbolasers, 20 medium ion cannons, 4 tractor beam projectors, 20 laser cannons, 8 concussion missile launchers, 40 concussion missiles

Complement: 60 starfighters

Crew: 4,182

Passengers: 640

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projector

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

MC140 Scythe-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 36 heavy turbolasers (20 front, 6 either side, 4 back), 60 medium turbolasers (30 front, 10 either side, 10 back), 24 medium ion cannons (12 front, 4 either side, 4 back), 4 proton torpedo tubes (front), 640 guided proton torpedoes, 20 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 1,500

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 8

Shielding: 290 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,550 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers (30 top, 20 bottom), 50 turbolasers (30 top, 20 bottom), 40 heavy ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 18 tractor beam projectors, 30 proton torpedoes (20 top, 10 bottom), 450 guided proton torpedoes, 60 point-defense lasers (30 top, 30 bottom), 8 gravitation well projectors

Complement: 180 starfighters

Crew: 8,450

Passengers: 2,700

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Shielding: 315 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperious-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,800 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 60 turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 48 heavy ion cannons (24 top, 24 bottom), 24 tractor beam projectors, 40 proton torpedoes (20 top, 20 bottom), 600 guided proton torpedoes, 80 dual point-defense lasers (40 top, 40 bottom)

Complement: 300 starfighters

Crew: 6,700

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class .75

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 2,915.81 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers (500 top, 500 bottom), 500 ion cannons (250 top, 250 bottom), 100 point-defense lasers (50 top, 50 bottom), 20 point-defense missile launchers (10 top, 10 bottom), 2000 missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 144 starfighters

Crew: 74,000

Passengers: 8,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 355 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Mandator IV-Class Siege Dreadnaught

Length: 7,669.72 meters

Armament: 1000 triple heavy turbolasers (750 top, 250 bottom), 500 dual ion cannons (250 top, 250 bottom), 200 point-defense lasers (100 top, 100 bottom), 40 point-defense missile launchers (10 top, 10 bottom), 4000 missiles, 2 orbital cannons (bottom), 40 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 300 starfighters

Crew: 117,300

Passengers: 23,700

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 480 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Krayt-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 17,000 meters

Armament: 2200 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2200 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 300 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 150 bottom), 9000 assault concussion missiles, 46 tractor beam projectors, 600 point-defense lasers (300 top, 300 bottom)

Complement: 1,800 fighters

Crew: 110,734

Passengers: 238,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 6

Shielding: 650 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	37. Forian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This was something I made up spur of the moment. It probably won't even be seen in the story, and at most will just be mentioned.**

* * *

BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Hammerhead Corvette

Length: 190 meters

Armament: 7 dual laser cannons (2 forward, 2 top, 2 bottom, 1 rear)

Complement: None

Crew: 25

Passengers: 120

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Praetorian-Class Frigate

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolasers (2 forward, 1 either side), 4 point-defense lasers (1 forward, 1 either side, 1 rear), 4 tractor beam projectors (2 forward, 1 either side)

Complement: 12 Starfighters

Crew: 470

Passengers: 3,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Thranta-Class Corvette

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 dual heavy turbolasers (forward), 4 turbolasers (2 either side), 6 concussion missile launchers (2 forward, 2 either side), 24 concussion missiles, 12 laser cannons (3 forward, 3 either side, 3 rear), 12 ion cannons (4 forward, 4 either side)

Complement: 24 Starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 12 light turbolaser (2 forward, 3 top, 3 bottom, 4 back), 8 laser cannons (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 8 point-defense lasers (2 top, 2 either side, 2 bottom), 1 tractor beam projector (forward)

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Foria-Class Hammerhead Cruiser

Length: 1,020 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers (4 either side), 4 heavy turbolasers (forward), 16 light turbolaser (4 forward, 4 top, 4 bottom, 4 back), 20 laser cannons (5 top, 5 either side, 5 bottom), 12 point-defense lasers (4 forward, 4 rear), 2 dual heavy turbolasers (1 either side), 4 turbolasers (2 either side), 6 concussion missile launchers (3 either side), 48 concussion missiles, 12 ion cannons (2 forward, 5 either side), 7 dual laser cannons (1 rear, 1 bottom, 1 top, 2 either side), 5 tractor beam projectors (3 forward, 1 either side)

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 1,095

Passengers: 4,440

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	38. Selvorian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is another navy that probably won't actually be in my story.**

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons. 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Kesselian Blockade Runner

Length: 100 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 2 ion cannons

Complement: 1 starfighter

Crew: 70

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR70 Corvette

Length: 130 meters

Armament: 2 turbolaser turrets, 4 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 84

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 3 A-Wings

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 155 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 dual point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette


	39. Sharian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is, once again, a navy that will probably not be in my story. I made this up in like, 10 minutes.**

* * *

Beta-2 Aura-Class H-Wing Starfighter

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Height: 5.84 meters

Armament: 2 dual light laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Clipeum-Class Frigate

Length: 282.24 meters

Armament: 2 dual light turbolasers, 3 dual light point-defense lasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 900

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Proxenikos-Class Cruiser

Length: 138.55 meters

Armament: 5 dual turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 9

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Arxististes-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 325 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolasers (2 either side), 4 quad laser turrets (1 either side of bridge, 2 bottom), 4 missile launchers (2 either side), 40 missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 10

Passengers: 30

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Thranta-Class War Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 16

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Alidali-Class War Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 10 quad turbolasers, 4 ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 700

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Centax-Class Heavy Frigate

Length: 40 meters

Armament: 12 heavy turbolasers, 24 laser cannons, 10 ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 900

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 16

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Akriveia II-Class Assault Ship

Length: 750 meters

Armament: 24 turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 2 proton torpedo tubes (forward), 30 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 20,141

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class .6

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Akriveia-Class Assault Ship

Length: 752 meters

Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 24 point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 4 proton torpedo tubes (top), 40 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 700

Passengers: 16,000

Hyperdrive: Class .6

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Pressor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (4 either side of bridge), 2 dual turbolasers (1 either side), 52 point-defense lasers (26 top, 26 bottom), 4 heavy proton torpedo launchers (forward), 64 heavy proton torpedoes

Complement: 420 starfighters

Crew: 7,400

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	40. Ssi-Ruuvi Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Swarm-Class Battle Droid

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 4 laser turrets

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Starfighter

* * *

V'sett-Class Fighter

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Fw'Sen-Class Picket Ship

Length: 47.5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 turbolasers, 6 ion cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 30

Passengers: 70

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Wurrif-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 400 meters

Armament: 6 heavy turbolasers, 24 ion cannons, 12 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 200 Swarm-Class

Crew: 1,700

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Shree-Class Battle Cruiser

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 24 heavy turbolasers, 24 ion cannons, 12 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles, 12 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 500 Swarm-Class

Crew: 5,800

Passengers: 350

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser


	41. Terra Alliance Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This has nothing to do with Earth, or how its usually called Terra in most sci-fis. It's based on "Star Battleships", a fun mobile game that I suggest playing. It's free to download.**

* * *

Alpha-Class FX-1 Starfighter

Length: 10 meters

Width: 8 meters

Height: 4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion cannon

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Beta-Class FX-2 Bomber

Length: 12 meters

Width: 10 meters

Height: 5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 bomb chutes, 30 proton bombs

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Gamma-Class FX-3 Bomber

Length: 12 meters

Width: 10 meters

Height: 5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

Delta-Class FX-4 Interceptor

Length: 8 meters

Width: 6 meters

Height: 3 meters

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 light ion cannon

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Epsilon-Class FX-5 Starfighter

Length: 14 meters

Width: 11 meters

Height: 6 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 heavy ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Caduceus-Class Support Frigate

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 20 laser cannons, 1 reconstruction beam

Complement: 6 starfighters

Crew: 30

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Vertigo-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 30 laser cannons

Complement: 4 starfighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Photon-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons, 2 turbolasers, 8 ion cannons

Complement: 4 starfighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Elemental-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons, 2 turbolasers, 2 inferno bomb launchers, 6 inferno bombs

Complement: 4 starfighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Scorpion-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 10 laser cannons, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 4 starfighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Scylla-Class Destroyer

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 8 turbolasers, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 110

Passengers: 180

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Vengeance-Class Destroyer

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 20 laser cannons, 8 turbolasers, 1 plasma wave cannon

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 110

Passengers: 180

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Crusader-Class Destroyer

Length: 280 meters

Armament: 30 laser cannons, 12 turbolasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 110

Passengers: 180

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Radium-Class Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 40 laser cannons, 16 turbolasers, 1 nuke launcher, 4 nukes

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Lightbringer-Class Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 50 laser cannons, 20 turbolasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Spectre-Class Cruiser

Length: 620 meters

Armament: 60 laser cannons, 20 turbolasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Judicator-Class Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 40 laser cannons, 20 turbolasers, 1 MAC gun, 4 MAC rounds

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Nova-Class Battleship

Length: 880 meters

Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 700

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Ragnarök-Class Battleship

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 700

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Hades-Class Battleship

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 80 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 80 concussion missiles, 4 dual heavy turbolasers

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 700

Passengers: 1,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Thor-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 60 turbolasers, 80 ion cannons, 100 laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles, 4 quad heavy turbolaser turrets

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 2,100

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Retribution-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,150 meters

Armament: 80 turbolasers, 80 ion cannons, 100 laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles, 4 quad heavy turbolaser turrets

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 2,100

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Leviathan-Class Carrier

Length: 1,450 meters

Armament: 40 turbolasers, 80 laser cannons, 80 ion cannons

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 3,000

Passengers: 3,400

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Atlas-Class Carrier

Length: 1,450 meters

Armament: 80 turbolasers, 80 ion cannons

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 3,000

Passengers: 3,400

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Osafune-Class Dreadnought

Length: 1,500 meters

Armament: 100 turbolasers, 100 ion cannons, 100 laser cannons

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 2,800

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Endurance-Class Dreadnought

Length: 1,500 meters

Armament: 120 turbolasers, 120 ion cannons

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 2,800

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Goliath-Class Dreadnought

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 100 turbolasers, 100 ion cannons, 100 laser cannons, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 2,800

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	42. Nova Effect Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is a mercenary navy that might appear sometimes during the Galactic Civil War.**

* * *

Hyena-Class Bomber

Height: 3.1 meters

Length: 12.48 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 6 concussion missiles, 6 proton torpedoes, 4 proton bombs

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Bomber

* * *

Sabaoth Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,110 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighters

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

H-60 Tempest Bomber

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 20 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 1 dual light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 60 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Class: Bomber

* * *

Sabaoth Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 15 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 heavy laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 20 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 17 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 540 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger

Class: Heavy Bomber

* * *

Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter

Height: 3.5 meters

Length: 3.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 35 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Droid Tri-Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 5.4 meters

Width: 3.45 meters

Armament: 1 laser cannon, 3 light laser cannons, 1 missile launcher, 7 concussion/buzz droid missiles

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Jedi Justice Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 68 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 ion cannon, 1 dual turbolaser cannon, 2 concussion missile launchers, 32 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, Backup 6

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 3 gunners, 1 astromech droid, 7 passengers

Class: Gunship

* * *

C-9979 Gunship

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 wingtip laser cannons, 8 laser turrets, 4 light turbolasers

Fighter Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 88

Passengers: 273 droids

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sabaoth Frigate

Length: 275 meters

Armament: 4 heavy laser turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 1,100 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12

Shielding: 230 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 20 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Sabaoth Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 2 light turbolasers, 3 heavy point-defense lasers, 6 heavy turbolaser turrets, 11 heavy point-defense laser turrets

Fighter Complement: 12 sabaoth starfighter, 12 sabaoth defenders

Crew: 600

Passengers: 80,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor-Class Cruiser

Length: 650 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 light point-defense lasers, 6 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors

Fighter Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 650

Passengers: 2,350

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Munificent-Class Star Frigate

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 2 oversized heavy turbolasers, 2 oversized heavy ion cannons, 26 dual turbolasers, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense lasers, 8 flak guns

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 215 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 22 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 180 fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Light Destroyer

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 5 oversized heavy turbolasers, 60 point-defense lasers, 6 oversized heavy turbolaser turrets, 5 turbolasers, 30 dual laser cannons, 12 dual light laser cannons

Fighter Complement: 240 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	43. Omega Sanction Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is another mercenary navy, similar to the Nova Effect.**

* * *

Kom'rk-Class Fighter

Height: 13.23 meters

Length: 52.3 meters

Width: 52.4 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 5 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,280 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

V-19 Torrent Starfighter

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 26 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighter

Height: 5.84 meters

Length: 7.9 meters

Width: 3.8 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 150 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Dianoga-Class Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.1 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 1 heavy ion cannon

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Republic Z-95 Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16.74 meters

Width: 18.13 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 4 torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 23.04 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter

Height: 4.78 meters

Length: 14.5 meters

Width: 22.6 meters

Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Tri-Mark VII Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 20 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 laser cannon turrets. 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 2 astromech droids

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Pelta-Class Frigate

Length: 282.24 meters

Armament: 6 light turbolasers, 6 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 600

Passengers: 500

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Crusader-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 86

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 110 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 dual point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 60

Passengers: 240

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Meetra-Class Frigate

Length: 210 meters

Armament: 8 light turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 10 quad laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 6 fighters

Crew: 240

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 6.5

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Jehavey'ir-Type Assault Ship

Length: 208 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 4 heavy ion cannons, 6 concussion missile launchers, 48 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 220

Passengers: 520

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 175 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Consular-Class Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon

Complement: 1 Z-95

Crew: 12

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 4 quad laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 420

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 10

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10

Shielding: 185 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Katana Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers, 5 laser cannons, 5 ion cannons, 10 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser

Length: 1,100 meters

Armament: 22 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 180 fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 2,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 Starfighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Praedator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 120 quad heavy laser turrets (60 top, 60 bottom), 24 assault concussion missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 assault concussion missiles, 24 proton torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 guided proton torpedoes, 24 dalmar torpedo tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 dalmar torpedoes, 24 intruder missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 intruder missiles, 24 cluster missile tubes (12 top, 12 bottom), 720 cluster missiles, 24 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 240 fighters

Crew: 6,000

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.4, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	44. Thyrsian Sun Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Machitis-Class Starfighter

Length: 6 meters

Width: 9 meters

Height: 3 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 1 dual ion cannon

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150-22,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Anachaitizo-Class Interceptor

Length: 3 meters

Width: 7 meters

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual light ion turret

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 130 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,550-34,750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Vomva-Class Bomber

Length: 12 meters

Width: 5 meters

Height: 6.5 meters

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons, 2 dual ion cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 45 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850-17,750 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Ploio-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 12 quad laser turrets, 16 quad point-defense ion cannons , 32 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Renault-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 8 ion cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 30 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 30 concussion missiles, 6 quad laser turrets, 8 quad point-defense ion cannons, 16 point-defense lasers

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Korveta-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 16 ion cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 60 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 fighters

Crew: 120

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Dikroto-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 quad heavy laser turrets, 16 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 32 dual point-defense lasers

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 460

Passengers: 610

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9.5

Shielding: 165 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Frigit-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 6 heavy turbolasers, 8 heavy ion cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 60 proton torpedoes, 4 concussion missile launchers, 60 concussion missiles, 6 quad heavy laser turrets, 8 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 16 dual point-defense lasers

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 460

Passengers: 610

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9.5

Shielding: 165 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Fregata-Class Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 heavy turbolasers, 16 heavy ion cannons, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 120 proton torpedoes, 8 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 460

Passengers: 610

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9.5

Shielding: 165 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Thalamigos-Class Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 24 quad heavy laser turrets, 32 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 32 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 840

Passengers: 960

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

ˈKroozer-Class Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 6 dual heavy turbolasers, 8 dual heavy ion cannons, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 120 guided proton torpedoes, 8 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles, 12 quad heavy laser turrets, 16 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 16 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 840

Passengers: 960

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Katadromiko-Class Cruiser

Length: 550 meters

Armament: 12 dual heavy turbolasers, 16 dual heavy ion cannons, 16 proton torpedo launchers, 240 guided proton torpedoes, 16 concussion missile launchers, 240 concussion missiles

Complement: 48 fighters

Crew: 840

Passengers: 960

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Vary Skafos-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 36 quad heavy laser turrets, 48 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 48 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 1,550

Passengers: 2,050

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8.5

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Gravibus-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolasers, 12 dual heavy ion cannons, 12 proton torpedo launchers, 240 guided proton torpedoes, 12 concussion missile launchers, 240 concussion missiles, 18 quad heavy laser turrets, 24 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 24 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 1,550

Passengers: 2,050

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8.5

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Vary Karavi-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 850 meters

Armament: 16 dual heavy turbolasers, 24 dual heavy ion cannons, 24 proton torpedo launchers, 480 guided proton torpedoes, 24 concussion missile launchers, 480 concussion missiles

Complement: 96 fighters

Crew: 1,550

Passengers: 2,050

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8.5

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Stella Nomen-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 72 quad heavy laser turrets, 96 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons), 96 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 192 fighters

Crew: 5,250

Passengers: 9,750

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Exterminans-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 16 dual heavy turbolasers, 24 dual heavy ion cannons, 24 proton torpedo launchers, 480 guided proton torpedoes, 24 concussion missile launchers, 480 concussion missiles, 36 quad heavy laser turrets, 48 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 48 quad point-defense lasers

Complement: 192 fighters

Crew: 5,250

Passengers: 9,750

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Stella Mihi-Class Star Cruiser

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 32 dual heavy turbolasers, 48 dual heavy ion cannons, 48 proton torpedo launchers, 960 guided proton torpedoes, 48 concussion missile launchers, 960 concussion missiles

Complement: 192 fighters

Crew: 5,250

Passengers: 9,750

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Mechi-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 3,750 meters

Armament: 144 quad heavy laser turrets, 192 quad heavy point-defense ion turrets, 192 quad heavy point-defense laser turrets

Complement: 384 fighters

Crew: 11,750

Passengers: 15,250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7.5

Shielding: 390 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Batl Kroozer-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 3,750 meters

Armament: 32 triple heavy turbolasers, 48 dual heavy ion cannons, 48 proton torpedo launchers, 960 guided proton torpedoes, 48 concussion missile launchers, 960 concussion missiles, 72 quad heavy laser turrets, 96 quad heavy point-defense ion turrets, 192 quad heavy point-defense laser turrets

Complement: 384 fighters

Crew: 11,750

Passengers: 15,250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7.5

Shielding: 390 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Machis-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 3,750 meters

Armament: 64 triple heavy turbolasers, 96 dual heavy ion cannons, 96 proton torpedo launchers, 1920 guided proton torpedoes, 96 concussion missile launchers, 1920 concussion missiles

Complement: 384 fighters

Crew: 11,750

Passengers: 15,250

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7.5

Shielding: 390 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Ilios-Class Star Dreadnaught

Length: 8,500 meters

Armament: 192 triple heavy turbolasers, 376 dual heavy ion cannons, 388 proton torpedo launchers, 7620 guided proton torpedoes, 388 concussion missile launchers, 7620 concussion missiles, 468 quad heavy laser turrets, 608 quad heavy point-defense ion turrets, 768 quad heavy point-defense laser turrets, 60 dual heavy turbolasers, 108 quad heavy laser turrets, 160 quad heavy point-defense ion cannons, 176 quad point-defense lasers, 12 heavy turbolasers, 16 heavy ion cannons, 32 dual point-defense lasers, 12 turbolasers, 16 ion cannons, 12 quad laser turrets, 16 quad point-defense ion cannons, 32 point-defense lasers

Complement: 720 fighters

Crew: 61,350

Passengers: 115,650

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 7

Shielding: 590 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	45. Trade Federation Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Hyena-Class Bomber

Height: 3.1 meters

Length: 12.48 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 6 concussion missiles, 6 proton torpedoes, 4 proton bombs

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 65 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Bomber

* * *

Vulture-Class Droid Starfighter

Height: 3.5 meters

Length: 3.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 blaster cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 6, Backup 15

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Diamond-Class Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 15 laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 148

Passengers: 45

Hyperdrive: Class .75, backup 4

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Gozanti Gunship

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 quad laser cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Lupus-Class Missile Frigate

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles, 6 point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 20

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Munifex-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 28 turbolasers, 12 ion cannons

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 660

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Munificent-Class Propaganda Ship

Length: 825 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 light turbolasers, 12 point-defense lasers, 2 flak guns

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 150,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Modular Control Core: LH-1740

Length: 696 meters

Armament: 280 light point-defense lasers

Complement: None

Crew: 203,600

Passengers: 60,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Recusant-Class Cruiser

Length: 1,187 meters

Armament: 20 point-defense lasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 dual laser cannons, 4 dual light laser cannons

Complement: 240 droid starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 40,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,088 meters

Armament: 14 quad turbolasers, 34 dual laser cannons, 2 heavy ion cannons, 12 point-defense ion cannons, 102 proton torpedo tubes, 306 proton torpedoes, 8 tractor beam

Complement: 240 droid fighters

Crew: 600

Passengers: 48,247 or 1,500,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 270 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class LH-3210 Cargo Freighter

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 28 quad laser cannons

Complement: 900 droid starfighters

Crew: 500

Passengers: 250

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Providence-Class Dreadnaught

Length: 2,177.35 meters

Armament: 28 quad turbolasers, 68 dual laser cannons, 4 heavy ion cannons, 24 point-defense ion cannons, 204 proton torpedo tubes, 2040 proton torpedoes, 16 tractor beam projector

Complement: 480 droid fighters

Crew: 1,200

Passengers: 96,000 humanoids or 3,000,000 battle droids

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship

Length: 3,170 meters

Armament: 42 quad turbolasers

Complement: 1,500 droid starfighters

Crew: 175

Passengers: 139,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	46. Underground Alliance Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms, and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

Freefall-Class Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: 30 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 bomb chute, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 navigator, 1 bombardier

Class: Bomber

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

G1-M4-C Dunelizard Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 1 proton torpedo

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: Unknown

Atmospheric Speed: 960 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

CloakShape FIghter

Height: Unknown

Length: 15 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 93 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

M3-A Scyk Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 dual light laser cannon/ 1 dual light ion cannon/ 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles/ 1 proton torpedo tube, 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

R-41 Starchaser

Height: None

Length: 16.3 meters

Width: None

Armament: 2 light laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 2 concussion missiles

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 12 concussion missiles, 1 proton torpedo tube, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Fighter

* * *

KS-500 Light Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 28.3 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 4

Class: Gunship

* * *

Kom'rk-Class Fighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 52.3 meters

Width: 52.4 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 12

Class: Gunship

* * *

Y164 Prison Ship

Length: 90 meters

Armament: 4 quad light laser turrets

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 20

Passengers: 900 prisoners

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Prison Ship

* * *

Flarestar-Class Attack Shuttle

Height: Unknown

Length: 22.56 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 20 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 3

Class: Shuttle

* * *

YT-2400 Light Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 21 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser turrets

Shielding: 248 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 6

Class: Gunship

* * *

PB-950 Patrol Boat

Height: Unknown

Length: 37 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 quad laser turret, 1 concussion missile turret, 20 concussion missiles, 2 ion cannons

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 4

Class: Gunship

* * *

M22-T Krayt Gunship

Height: Unknown

Length: 90 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 3 ion cannons, 1 concussion launcher, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 2

Class: Gunship

* * *

SCT Scout Craft

Height: Unknown

Length: 75 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 dual turbolaser turret, 2 dual laser turrets

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 2

Class: Gunship

* * *

Seltiss-2 Caravel

Length: 30 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 4

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 60 SBD

Class: Shuttle

* * *

GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 4 heavy proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 8 heavy concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-1250 Light Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 32.25 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 dual laser cannons

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 3

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-1300 Light Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 34.75 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 4 proton torpedo launchers, 24 proton torpedoes, 2 quad laser turrets

Shielding: 120 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 8

Class: Gunship

* * *

Gozanti Cruiser

Length: 41.8 meters

Armament: 2 quad laser turrets, 4 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 14 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Etti Light Cruiser

Length: 125 meters

Armament: 10 quad laser turrets, 1 tractor beam projector

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 25

Passengers: 15

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

IPV-1 System Patrol Craft

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 30 proton torpedoes/40 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Praetorian-Class Frigate

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 4 light turbolasers, 4 point-defense lasers, 4 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 470

Passengers: 3,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Foray-Class Blockade Runner

Length: 155 meters

Armament: 4 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 dual point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 300

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Seltiss-1 Caravel

Length: 30 meters

Armament: 4 turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 5

Passengers: 65

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Corona-Class Armed Frigate

Length: 376.29 meters

Armament: 2 turbolasers, 4 heavy ion cannons, 4 point-defense lasers, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: 6 Flarestars

Crew: 64

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Interceptor-Class Frigate

Length: 175 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 3 proton torpedo launchers, 30 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 270

Passengers: 130

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 14

Shielding: 145 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Thranta-Class Corvette

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 2 dual heavy turbolasers, 4 turbolasers, 6 concussion missile launchers, 24 concussion missiles, 12 laser cannons, 12 ion cannons

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 300

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Kossak-Class Frigate

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 dual light laser cannons, 4 dual ion cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 975

Passengers: 90

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 8

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 42 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: None

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Invincible-Class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser

Length: 2,011 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 30 quad laser cannons, 6 tractor beams, 6 concussion missile launchers, 1200 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 23,014

Passengers: 6,000

Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 25

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Valor-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 20 quad laser turrets, 10 proton torpedo tubes, 200 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile tubes, 200 concussion missiles,

Complement: 150 fighters

Crew: 1,900

Passengers: 5,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 190 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Centurion-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 24 turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 heavy ion cannons (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 light point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 proton torpedo tubes, 120 proton torpedoes

Complement: 96 Starfighters

Crew: 5,452

Passengers: 7,400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Sarlacc-Class Destroyer

Length: 1,750 meters

Armament: 16 quad heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 16 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 16 heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 8 bottom), 40 heavy laser turrets (20 top, 20 bottom)

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 4,530

Passengers: 1,470

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Ship

Length: 3,100 meters

Armament: 100 dual turbolasers, 100 light turbolasers, 40 light point-defense lasers, 40 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 840 fighters

Crew: 4,300

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	47. United Tapani Defense Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes, 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 75 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

Manta-Class Assault Starfighter

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 2 light ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 2 heavy laser cannons

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Class: Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes, 1 concussion missile launcher, 18 concussion missiles

Shielding: 102 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 91 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Guardian-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 42 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers

Complement: 6 TIE fighters

Crew: 20

Passengers: 6

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 90 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Tapani-Class Carrier

Length: 375 meters

Armament: 6 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 14 dual laser turrets

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 1,908

Passengers: 220

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Tapani-Class Assault Frigate

Length: 750 meters

Armament: 20 laser cannons, 15 turbolasers, 6 quad turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 3,664

Passengers: 800

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Katana Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 10 quad laser cannons, 15 turbolasers, 5 laser cannons, 5 ion cannons, 10 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Neutron Star-Class Bulk Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 24 heavy bulk cruiser turbolasers, 25 heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 2,050

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Tapani-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,137 meters

Armament: 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (8 top, 2 bottom), 4 dual turbolasers (2 either side), 52 dual point-defense lasers (30 top, 22 bottom), 8 tractor beam projectors, 6 heavy proton torpedo tubes (4 top, 2 bottom), 96 heavy proton torpedoes

Complement: 360 starfighters

Crew: 7,400

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	48. Virgillian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

RZ-2 A-Wing Interceptor

Height: 2.02 meters

Length: 7.68 meters

Width: 4.62 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,350-49,550 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

T-70 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 12.5 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 1 rear blaster turret

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 16 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 quad turbolaser turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners, 1 bombardier

Class: Bomber

* * *

GR-75 Medium Transport

Length: 90 meters

Armament: 4 dual laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 7

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Hammerhead Corvette

Length: 190 meters

Armament: 7 dual laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 25

Passengers: 120

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Vakbeor-Class Cargo Frigate

Length: 496.92 meters

Armament: 40 laser cannons, 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 260

Passengers: 2,740

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

GR-80 Heavy Transport

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 8 dual laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 30 guided proton torpedoes

Complement: 12 Starfighters

Crew: 50

Passengers: 1,500

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 280 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Free Virgillia-Class Bunkerbuster

Length: 316.05 meters

Armament: 4 heavy turbolaser turrets, 8 point-defense laser turrets, 3 heavy plasma bombs, 8 heavy ordnance pods

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 323

Passengers: 567

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 140 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Nebulon-C Escort Frigate

Length: 549.17 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 36 point-defense laser turrets, 8 proton torpedo launchers, 240 proton torpedoes, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 1,700

Passengers: 1,300

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 180 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC80a Star Cruiser

Length: 1,250 meters

Armament: 48 dual turbolasers, 20 dual ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 240 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC85 Star Cruiser

Length: 3,438.37 meters

Armament: 180 heavy turbolasers, 180 heavy ion cannons, 120 point-defense laser turrets, 60 heavy concussion missile launchers, 6000 heavy concussion missiles

Complement: 360 starfighters

Crew: 18,927

Passengers: 11,063

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	49. Yuuzhan Vong Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **That's right, the Yuuzhan Vong are here too. For anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, the warriors invisible in the Force that Revan saw in his vision are the Vong.**

* * *

Yorik-Et: Coralskipper

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 light yaret-kors

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Slayer Ship

Height: Unknown

Length: 12 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 6 light yaret-kors

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Yorik-Vec Assault Cruiser

Height: Unknown

Length: 30 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 quad light yaret-kor, 2 dual light yaret-kors, 10 dovin basals

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: Unknown

Crew: 10

Class: Gunship

* * *

Yorik-Stronha

Length: 228 meters

Armament: 10 yaret-kors, 20 dovin basals

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 12

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

I'Friil Ma-Nat

Length: 315 meters

Armament: 20 yaret-kors, 20 dovin basals

Complement: None

Crew: 110

Passengers: 225

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Sh'rip Sh'pa Seedship

Length: 810 meters

Armament: 10 yaret-kors, 30 light yaret-kors, 30 dovin basals

Complement: None

Crew: 525

Passengers: 2,044

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Assault Frigate

Length: 440 meters

Armament: 10 heavy yaret-kors, 20 light yaret-kors, 30 dovin basals

Complement: None

Crew: 110

Passengers: 225

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 100 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Uumufalh

Length: 615 meters

Armament: 5 heavy yaret-kors, 15 yaret-kors, 20 light yaret-kors, 35 dovin basals

Complement: None

Crew: 335

Passengers: 840

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

A-Vek Iiluunu Fighter Carrier

Length: 800 meters

Armament: 20 yaret-kors, 50 dovin basals

Complement: 144 coralskippers

Crew: 320

Passengers: 480

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Vua'spar Interdictor

Length: 908 meters

Armament: 20 heavy yaret-kors, 1 hyper yaret-kor, 1 gravity well generator

Complement: None

Crew: 638

Passengers: 1,144

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 6

Shielding: None

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Matalok Cruiser

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 10 heavy yaret-kors, 10 yaret-kors, 20 light yaret-kors, 100 dovin basals

Complement: 36 coralskippers

Crew: 1,530

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Miid Ro'ik Warship

Length: 1,620 meters

Armament: 20 heavy yaret-kors, 20 yaret-kors, 20 light yaret-kors, 1 qworth skaal, 200 dovin basals

Complement: 60 coralskippers, 16 yorik-vecs

Crew: 1,280

Passengers: 1,950

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 162 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Clustership

Length: 4,200 meters

Armament: 30 heavy yaret-kors, 30 yaret-kors, 30 light yaret-kors, 260 dovin basals

Complement: 120 coralskippers

Crew: 1,530

Passengers: 2,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 370 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser

Length: 8,180 meters

Armament: 40 heavy yaret-kors, 40 yaret-kors, 40 light yaret-kors, 520 dovin basals

Complement: 216 coralskippers

Crew: 2,140

Passengers: 21,000

Hyperdrive: Class 3

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Serek-Quahno War Cruiser

Length: 30,000 meters

Armament: 300 heavy yaret-kors, 525 yaret-kors, 900 light yaret-kors, 3 qworth skaal, 1560 dovin basals

Complement: 1,260 coralskippers

Crew: 9,530

Passengers: 10,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 510 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Koros-Strohna Worldship

Length: 100,000 meters

Armament: 600 heavy yaret-kors, 1050 yaret-kors, 1800 light yaret-kors, 6 qworth skaal, 3120 dovin basals

Complement: 2,520 coralskippers

Crew: 32,530

Passengers: 120,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Shielding: 1020 SBD

Class: Galactic War Cruiser


	50. Zaarin's Splinter Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy of a rebellion that Imperial Admiral Demetrius Zaarin led against Palpatine in an attempt to become Emperor.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Gamma-Class ATR-6 Assault Transport

Length: 45 meters

Armament: 4 laser turrets, 2 ion cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 15

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Alpha-Class Xg-1 Star Wing

Height: 7.2 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 15.1 meters

Armament: 2 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 12

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Assault Starfighter

* * *

TIE/ad Starfighter: TIE Avenger

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 133 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Muurian Transport

Length: 34.75 meters

Width: 29.4 meters

Height: 8.8 meters

Armament: 3 laser cannons, 2 dual laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 46 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 900 km/h

Crew: 7

Class: Gunship

* * *

YT-1300 Gunboat

Length: 34.75 meters

Armament: 6 laser cannons, 3 quad laser turrets, 6 proton torpedo launchers, 18 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 120 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 10

Class: Gunship

* * *

Delta-Class JV-7 Escort Shuttle

Length: 30 meters

Armament: 3 forward laser cannons, 1 rear turbolaser turret, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 8

Passengers: 10

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 35 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Modular Conveyor

Length: 126.8 meters

Armament: 3 dual laser turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 6

Passengers: 400

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 50 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Beta-Class ETR-3 Escort Transport

Length: 45 meters

Armament: 4 turbolaser turrets, 2 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 dual proton torpedo launchers, 16 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 7

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Shielding: 50 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Nebulon-B2 Frigate

Length: 253.2 meters

Armament: 7 turbolasers, 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,120

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 fighters

Crew: 2,132

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 Assault Transports

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	51. Zann Consortium Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This will be the final navy list, at least for a while.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

StarViper Mk. II

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 4 light laser cannons, 2 light ion cannons

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300-49,500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Rihkxyrk Attack Ship

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 1 triple heavy laser cannon, 1 concussion missile launcher, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 70 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

StarViper-Class Attack Platform

Length: 9 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: 21 meters

Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 2 torpedo tubes, 6 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Tartan-Class Patrol Cruiser

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 70

Passengers: 50

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Crusader-Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 16 laser cannons, 4 point-defense lasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 86

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Interceptor IV Frigate

Length: 180 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolasers, 1 concussion missile launcher, 3 concussion missiles

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 20

Passengers: 5

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 20

Shielding: 135 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

IPV-1 System Patrol Craft

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Broadside-Class Cruiser KDB-1

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 40 concussion missile launchers, 400 concussion missiles, 2 turbolasers

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 300

Passengers: 100

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 12

Shielding: 110 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Fighter Complement: 3 A-Wing

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Keldabe-Class Battleship

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 dual heavy turbolasers, 3 mass driver missile launchers, 15 mass driver missiles, 12 tractor beam projectors, 30 dual heavy ion cannons

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 6,740

Passengers: 2,260

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	52. Mandalorian Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilm and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **These are the weapons, equipment, and vehicles used by the Mandalorians throughout the story.**

* * *

Shockwave Generator

Blast Type: Sonic Wave

Blast Radius: 3 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Darksaber

Length: 1 meter

Width: 2 centimeters

Height: 5 centimeters

Weight: 4 pounds

Material: Plasma

* * *

SHUKUR-05 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .15 meters

Weight: 1.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 80

Gas Cartridge: 320

Range: .15 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Repeating Blaster

* * *

NT-2 Blaster

Length: .2 meters

Weight: 2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 200

Range: .23 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

WESTAR-20 Blaster Pistol

Length: .25 meters

Weight: 1 pound

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 300

Range: .18 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol

Length: .2 meters

Weight: 1 pound

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 20

Gas Cartridge: 240

Range: .3 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

NT-3 Heavy Blaster

Length: .25 meters

Weight: 2.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 60

Gas Cartridge: 240

Range: .3 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol

Length: .2 meters

Weight: 1.5 pound

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 60

Gas Cartridge: 300

Range: .225 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle

Length: .7 meters

Weight: 4.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 120

Gas Cartridge: 600

Range: 2.5 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

EE-3 Carbine Rifle

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 4 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 80

Gas Cartridge: 560

Range: 3.2 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Carbine

* * *

NT-1 Assault Rifle

Length: .65 meters

Weight: 9 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 3 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

NT-4 Heavy Repeater

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 20 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 300

Gas Cartridge: 3000

Range: 1.2 kilometers

Power: 1.3x Heavy

Type: Repeating Blaster

* * *

Balutar-Class Swoop

Length: 2.66 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Passengers: 1

Armament: 2 blaster cannons (forward)

Class: Speeder Bike

* * *

All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT

Height: 3.2 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon, 1 mortar, 6 grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

Infantry Support Platform: ISP

Length: 5 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons (forward)

Class: Speeder

* * *

F9-TZ Transport

Length: 12 meters

Width: 4 meters

Height: 3 meters

Speed: 95 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 40

Armament: 1 assault laser turret (top), cloaking device

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Basilisk War Droid

Height: 5 meters

Speed: 150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 space mines, 2 shatter-missile launchers, 8 shatter-missiles, 6 shockwave generator rods, 2 pulse-wave cannons

Class: War Droid

* * *

Shadow V Combat Airspeeder

Length: 6.5 meters

Speed: 800 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 1

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons (1 forward, 1 rear)

Class: Speeder

* * *

Buirk'alor-Class Airspeeder

Length: 10.19 meters

Speed: 120 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Passengers: 3

Armament: 2 blaster cannons (rear), 2 laser cannons (forward), 1 concussion missile turret (top), 4 concussion missiles, 1 heavy laser turret (top)

Class: Weapons Platform

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier: LAAT/C

Length: 28.82 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 25 SBD

Crew: 1

Complement: 1 AT-TE

Armament: 4 laser cannons

Class: Carrier

* * *

Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser: SPHA-T

Length: 55 meters

Height: 20.6 meters

Speed: 35 km/h

Shielding: 30 SBD

Crew: 25

Passengers: 30

Armament: 1 oversized heavy turbolaser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons

Class: Artillery

* * *

Canderous-Class Assault Tank

Length: 14 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: 3

Armament: 1 dual laser turret (top), 4 blaster cannons (2 forward, 2 rear), 1 concussion missile launcher (forward), 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Class: Hovertank

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry: LAAT/I: Larties

Length: 20.4 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 9.1 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 40 SBD

Crew: 6

Passengers: 40

Complement: 4 speeders/AT-RTs

Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 2 heavy point-defense lasers, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle: LAAT/V

Length: 20.4 meters

Width: 20 meters

Height: 9.1 meters

Speed: 620 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 6

Passengers: 16

Complement: 16 speeders/AT-RTs

Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets

Class: Transport

* * *

All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE

Length: 13.2 meters

Width: 5.32 meters

Height: 5.02 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 7

Passengers: 38

Complement: 2 AT-RTs

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons, 4 joint-mounted heavy laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Tank

* * *

V7 YAVz Turbotank

Length: 37 meters

Width: 10 meters

Height: 23 meters

Speed: 220 km/h

Crew: 22

Passengers: 100

Complement: 1 Canderous-Class/4 Balutar-Class

Armament: 2 heavy laser turrets (1 either side), 12 laser turrets (2 forward, 2 rear, 3 either side, 2 top), 4 blaster cannons (2 forward, 2 rear)

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Heavy Tank


	53. Peace Brigade Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms, and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **These are the ships used by the Peace Brigade, the allies of the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong War.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

I-7 Howlrunner

Length: 11.4 meters

Width: 7.8 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Z-95 Headhunter

Height: Unknown

Length: 11.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor

Height: 3.11 meters

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: 6.48 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 concussion missile launcher, 6 concussion missiles

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 30 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter

Height: 7.3 meters

Length: 6.71 meters

Width: 2.9 meters

Armament: 3 light ion cannons, 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 dual autoblaster, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 12 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 75 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

E-Wing Escort Starfighter

Length: 11.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Armament: 3 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 60 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 120 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Sentinel-Class Landing Craft

Length: 38 meters

Armament: 8 laser cannons, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles, 1 ion turret, 2 blaster turrets

Complement: None

Crew: 5

Passengers: 54

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Quasar Fire-Class Carrier

Length: 340 meters

Armament: 2 dual light turbolasers, 4 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 48 starfighters

Crew: 250

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 150 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 3 A-Wings

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Marauder-Class Corvette

Length: 195 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 177

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 85 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Marauder-Class Missile Cruiser

Length: 220 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 3 tractor beam projectors, 10 dual laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 32 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 124

Passengers: 110

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 14

Shielding: 125 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Libera-Class Cruiser

Length: 800 meters

Armament: 20 heavy turbolasers, 20 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 5 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters

Crew: 8,428

Passengers: 3,200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 220 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser


	54. Rebellion Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its content. Those belong to Lucasfilms, and by extension, Disney**

* * *

HX2 Antipersonnel Mine

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 2 meters

Type: Landmine

* * *

3HX3 Timer Mine

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 3.2 meters

Type: Landmine

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

DH-17 Blaster Pistol

Length: .12 meters

Weight: 2.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: .2 kilometers

Power: Light

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol

Length: .17 meters

Weight: 2.87 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .3 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

A280 Blaster Rifle

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 14.77 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 80

Gas Cartridge: 240

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

CR-1 Blaster Cannon

Length: .65 meters

Weight: 13.23 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 5 shots

Gas Cartridge: 25 shots

Range: 125 meters

Power: 1.5x Heavy

Type: Shotgun

* * *

A295 Blaster Rifle

Length: .85 meters

Weight: 14 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma-EMP Hybrid

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 400

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-17d Sniper Rifle

Length: 1 meter

Weight: 8 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasm

Ammo Chamber: 5

Gas Cartridge: 40

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

HH-15 Projectile Launcher

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 18 pounds

Rockets: 8

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

PLX-2M Portable Missile Launcher

Length: 1.5 meters

Weight: 105.82 pounds

Rockets: 6

Range: 2 kilometers

Type: Rocket Launcher

* * *

74-Z Speeder Bike

Length: 3 meters

Speed: 360-500 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 blaster cannon

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT

Height: 3.2 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon, 1 mortar, 6 grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

Heavy Tracker

Length: 22.2 meters

Speed: 130 km/h

Crew: 6 pilots, 2 gunners

Passengers: 5

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon (top)

Class: Mobile Scanning Tank

* * *

T2-B Repulsor Tank

Length: 9 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 3

Shielding: 5 SBD

Armament: 1 quad light blaster turret (top)

Class: Hovertank

* * *

Arrow-23 Landspeeder

Length: 8.1 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Passengers: 5

Armament: 1 laser turret (top), 1 concussion missile launcher (forward), 3 concussion missiles

Class: Speeder

* * *

Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle : ULAV

Length: 7 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Shielding: 2 SBD

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 1 dual light blaster cannon (forward), 1 concussion grenade launcher (forward), 6 concussion grenades, 1 blaster cannon (rear)

Class: Assault Vehicle

* * *

Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher: MPTL

Length: 18 meters

Crew: 1 gunner

Armament: 1 proton torpedo launcher (top), 18 proton torpedoes

Class: Artillery

* * *

Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher-2a: MPTL-2a

Length: 27 meters

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner, 1 spotter droid

Armament: 9 proton torpedo tubes (top), 30 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 5 SBD

Class: Artillery

* * *

Infantry Support Platform: ISP

Length: 5 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 dual blaster cannons (forward)

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Experimental Transport: AT-XT

Height: 6.5 meters

Speed: 50 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon, 2 dual proton mortar launchers, 18 proton grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

T1-B Hovertank

Length: 8.6 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners

Shielding: 5 SBD

Armament: 1 dual laser turret (top), 3 flak pods (forward)

Class: Hovertank

* * *

AAC-1 Speeder Tank

Length: 5.6 meters

Speed: 227 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 2 particle cannons (forward), 2 missile turrets (top), 16 missiles

Class: Hovertank

* * *

Light Assault Vehicle : LAV

Length: 7 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Shielding: 2 SBD

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 1 dual laser cannon (forward), 1 concussion missile launcher (forward), 6 concussion missile, 1 heavy blaster cannon (rear)

Class: Assault Vehicle

* * *

HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transport

Length: 16 meters

Speed: 95 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Passengers: 16

Shielding: 10 SBD

Armament: 1 dual heavy blaster cannon (top)

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

T3-B Heavy Attack Tank

Length: 10.1 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner

Shielding: 7 SBD

Armament: 1 dual heavy blaster turret (top), 3 proton missile launchers (forward), 18 proton missiles

Class: Tank

* * *

Rebel Combat Speeder

Length: 5.7 meters

Speed: 120 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons (forward), 2 missile launchers (forward), 6 missiles, 1 heavy blaster cannon (top)

Class: Speeder

* * *

T4-B Heavy Tank

Length: 10 meters

Speed: 40 km/h

Shielding: 8 SBD

Crew: 3

Armament: 1 dual laser turret (top), 1 triple concussion missile turret (top), 24 concussion missiles

Class: Tank

* * *

All Terrain Attack Pod: AT-AP

Height: 11 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 1 heavy blaster turret, 1 laser cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

AAC-2 Hovertank

Length: 4.4 meters

Speed: 500 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons (forward), 2 particle cannons (forward), 2 rapid-fire missile turrets (top), 30 missiles

Class: Hovertank

* * *

Freerunner

Length: 29.2 meters

Speed: 300 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 3 gunners

Passengers: 6

Armament: 3 laser cannons (2 forward, 1 top), 2 blaster cannons (2 rear), 2 heavy blaster cannons (1 either side)

Class: Hovertank

* * *

T-47 Airspeeder

Length: 5.3 meters

Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 2 dual laser cannons (forward), 1 energy harpoon (rear), 1 light blaster cannon (rear)

Class: Airspeeder

* * *

TX-130 Saber-Class Fighter Tank: Saber Tank

Length: 8.2 meters

Width: 3.05 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Speed: 320 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 3, 1 astromech droid

Passengers: 2

Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 beam turret, 1 dual missile launcher, 18 missiles

Class: Tank

* * *

HAVw A5 Juggernaut

Length: 21.8 meters

Height: 10 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 8

Passengers: 50

Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 blaster turret, 2 grenade launchers, 20 concussion grenades

Class: Tank

* * *

All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE

Length: 13.2 meters

Width: 5.32 meters

Height: 5.02 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 7

Passengers: 38

Complement: 2 AT-RTs

Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons, 4 joint-mounted heavy laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 guided proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Tank

* * *

HAVw A6 Juggernaut

Length: 49.4 meters

Width: 19.6 meters

Height: 30.4 meters

Speed: 160 km/h

Shielding: 20 SBD

Crew: 20

Passengers: 300

Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 1 rapid repeating heavy laser cannon, 2 anti-personnel laser cannons, 2 dual blaster cannons, 2 missile turrets, 20 missiles

Class: Troop Transport


	55. Virgillian Army

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its content. Those belong to Lucasfilms, and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

DH-17 Blaster Pistol

Length: .12 meters

Weight: 2.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: .2 kilometers

Power: Light

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol

Length: .17 meters

Weight: 2.87 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .3 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

EL-16 Blaster

Length: .87 meters

Weight: 17 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1.75 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

EL-16HFE Blaster Rifle

Length: .92 meters

Weight: 21 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 120

Gas Cartridge: 600

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

T2-B Repulsor Tank

Length: 9 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 3

Shielding: 5 SBD

Armament: 1 quad light blaster turret (top)

Class: Hovertank

* * *

Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle : ULAV

Length: 7 meters

Speed: 400 km/h

Shielding: 2 SBD

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Armament: 1 dual light blaster cannon (forward), 1 concussion grenade launcher (forward), 6 concussion grenades, 1 blaster cannon (rear)

Class: Assault Vehicle

* * *

V-4X-D Ski Speeder

Length: 7.33 meters

Width: 11.5 meters

Height: 4.27 meters

Speed: 190 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward)

Class: Speeder

* * *

T1-B Hovertank

Length: 8.6 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Crew: 2 pilots, 2 gunners

Shielding: 5 SBD

Armament: 1 dual laser turret (top), 3 flak pods (forward)

Class: Hovertank


	56. Sarne Imperium Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is yet another Imperial splinter group. This one is led by Moff Kentor Sarne, in the Kathol Sector.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Gamma-Class ATR-6 Assault Transport

Length: 45 meters

Armament: 4 laser turrets, 2 ion cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Complement: None

Crew: 15

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Gunship

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

IPV-1 System Patrol Craft

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 4 turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 12

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: None

Shielding: 40 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Ton-Falk-Class Escort Carrier

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 10 dual laser cannons, 1 warhead launch system, 60 concussion missiles

Complement: 72 fighters

Crew: 3,525

Passengers: 800

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

CR90 Corvette

Length: 150 meters

Armament: 2 dual turbolaser turrets, 4 turbolasers

Complement: 3 A-Wings

Crew: 46

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 4

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate

Length: 300 meters

Armament: 12 turbolasers, 12 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 starfighters

Crew: 920

Passengers: 75

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 70 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 fighters

Crew: 2,132

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 quad turbolasers, 1 warhead launcher, 25 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 TIE starfighters

Crew: 16,210

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 18

Shielding: 192 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	57. Sarne Imperium Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometer

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

All Terrain Personal Transport: AT-PT

Length: 4 meters

Height: 3 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 2

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon, 1 concussion grenade launcher, 8 concussion grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

S-1 FireHawk Heavy Repulsortank

Length: 10.1 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 1

Armament: 1 heavy laser cannon, 1 blaster cannon

Class: Tank


	58. Dark Empire Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **This is the navy of the reunified Empire after Palpatine's reemergence.**

* * *

TIE/D Automated Starfighter: TIE Droid

Height: 2.5 meters

Length: 6.1 meters

Width: 6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: None

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

I-7 Howlrunner

Length: 11.4 meters

Width: 7.8 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,300 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

GAT-12g Skipray Blastboat

Height: 14.3 meters

Length: 25 meters

Width: 9.2 meters

Armament: 3 ion cannons, 2 laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Heavy Starfighter

* * *

Shadow Droid

Height: 9 meters

Length: 6 meters

Width: 20 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 1 ion cannon (forward), 1 repeating blaster cannon (forward), 1 electromagnetic pulse gun (forward), 1 concussion missile launcher (forward), 4 concussion missiles, 1 proton torpedo launcher (forward), 4 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: Disembodied organic brain

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

DP20

Length: 120 meters

Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 quad laser cannons, 4 concussion missile launchers, 120 concussion missiles

Complement: None

Crew: 91

Passengers: None

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 120 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Modular Taskforce Cruiser

Length: 1,150 meters

Armament: 15 turbolasers (3 either side, 3 forward, 3 rear, 3 bottom), 1 dual heavy turbolaser turret (top)

Complement: 12 TIE Fighters, 6 TIE Bombers, 5 skipray blastboats

Crew: 11,205

Passengers: 23,350

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 7

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Procursator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (4 top, 2 forward, 2 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (2 rear, 2 bottom, 4 forward), 58 point-defense lasers (10 top, 10 either side, 10 bottom, 9 forward, 9 rear), 6 dual heavy ion cannons (2 forward, 2 either side), 12 tractor beam projectors (6 forward, 3 either side), 6 proton torpedo launchers (forward), 72 proton torpedoes

Complement: 96 starfighters

Crew: 3,200

Passengers: 2,800

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Secutor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 15 octuple heavy turbolasers, 15 dual turbolasers, 31 ion cannons, 12 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 144 fighters

Crew: 40,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 14

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Allegiance-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 2,200 meters

Armament: 80 dual turbolasers (40 top, 40 bottom), 80 dual ion cannons (40 top, 40 bottom), 10 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 4 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 4 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 4 turbolasers (top), 20 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 12,000

Passengers: 7,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1.6, backup 12

Shielding: 350 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

World Devastator

Length: 3,000 meters

Armament: 50 heavy ion cannons, 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 missile launchers, 1500 missiles, 50 gun towers, 50 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 TIE/LN starfighters, 120 TIE/D automated starfighters

Crew: 23,675

Passengers: 16,325

Hyperdrive: Class 6

Shielding: 530 SBD

Class: Factory

* * *

Bellator-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 7,200 meters

Armament: 18 quad heavy turbolasers (9 top, 9 bottom), 180 dual turbolasers (90 top, 90 bottom), 1800 light turbolasers (900 top, 900 bottom), 1800 quad laser cannons (900 top, 900 bottom), 20 concussion missile launchers (top), 800 concussion missiles, 180 quad heavy ion cannons (90 top, 90 bottom)

Complement: None

Crew: 16,000

Passengers: 11,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.6, backup 10

Shielding: 470 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy turbolasers, 60 quad ion cannons, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 60 quad light turbolasers, 40 dual ion cannons, 40 medium ion cannons, 120 quad laser turrets, 180 concussion missile launchers, 1800 concussion missiles, 40 heavy tractor beams

Complement: 900 starfighters

Crew: 140,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 1000 dual turbolasers, 1000 quad heavy turbolasers, 125 assault concussion missile tubes, 3750 assault concussion missiles, 20 tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense lasers

Complement: 900 fighters

Crew: 230,734

Passengers: 18,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 520 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought

* * *

Galaxy Gun

Length: 7,250 meters

Armament: 1 particle disintegrator warhead launcher, 20 particle disintegrator warheads, 500 point-defense turbolasers

Complement: None

Crew: 260,675

Passengers: 339,325

Hyperdrive: Class 6

Shielding: 620 SBD

Class: Superweapon

* * *

Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 1 axial superlaser, 5000 heavy laser cannons, 5000 dual heavy turbolasers, 750 heavy ion cannons, 100 tractor beam projectors, 5 gravity well projectors

Complement: 480 fighters

Crew: 697,670

Passengers: 130,100

Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 1

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 17,500 meters

Armament: 1 axial superlaser, 8250 heavy laser cannons, 7500 quad heavy turbolasers, 1125 quad heavy ion cannons, 100 tractor beam projectors, 10 gravity well projectors, 100 octuple heavy ionized turbolaser turrets

Complement: 696 fighters

Crew: 796,970

Passengers: 150,000

Hyperdrive: Class 0.3, backup 1

Shielding: 760 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught


	59. Crimson Empire Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .1 meters

Weight: 1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Light Repeating Blaster

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

T-21 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 9.92 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 30

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Rifle

* * *

LAVr QH-7 Chariot

Length: 11.8 meters

Speed: 350 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 commander

Passengers: 12

Armament: 1 laser cannon (forward)

Class: Speeder

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

Century Tank: TIE Crawler

Length: 6.7 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 1 light turbolaser, 2 blaster cannons

Class: Tank

* * *

HAVw A5 Juggernaut

Length: 21.8 meters

Height: 10 meters

Speed: 200 km/h

Crew: 8

Passengers: 50

Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 blaster turret, 2 grenade launchers, 20 concussion grenades

Class: Tank

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 AT-DPs/4 AT-STs/2 AT-AT

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Speed: 700 km/h

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Carrier

* * *

All Terrain Armored Transport: AT-AT

Length: 20 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Width: 5 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters

Shielding: 15 SBD

Class: Walker


	60. Crimson Empire Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

Scimitar Assault Bomber

Height: Unknown

Length: 13.8 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 4 concussion missile launchers (forward), 32 concussion missiles, 20 bomb chutes (bottom), 200 thermal detonators, 80 proton grenades

Shielding: 65 SBD

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,150 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 bombardier

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/DE Defender Elite

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 8 laser cannons (forward), 4 ion cannons (forward), 1 concussion missile launcher (forward), 4 concussion missiles

Shielding: 110 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1.5

Space Speed: 185 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,700-60,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Lancer-Class Frigate

Length: 250 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons

Complement: None

Crew: 850

Passengers: 40

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 58 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Procursator-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,200 meters

Armament: 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (4 top, 2 forward, 2 bottom), 8 dual turbolasers (2 rear, 2 bottom, 4 forward), 58 point-defense lasers (10 top, 10 either side, 10 bottom, 9 forward, 9 rear), 6 dual heavy ion cannons (2 forward, 2 either side), 12 tractor beam projectors (6 forward, 3 either side), 6 proton torpedo launchers (forward), 72 proton torpedoes

Complement: 96 starfighters

Crew: 3,200

Passengers: 2,800

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 fighters, 10 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser

* * *

Assertor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 15,000 meters

Armament: 80 quad heavy turbolasers, 60 quad ion cannons, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 60 quad light turbolasers, 40 dual ion cannons, 40 medium ion cannons, 120 quad laser turrets, 180 concussion missile launchers, 1800 concussion missiles, 40 heavy tractor beams

Complement: 900 starfighters

Crew: 140,000

Passengers: 20,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnaught

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	61. Dark Empire Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

LXR-6 Concussion Grenade

Blast Type: Concussion Force

Blast Radius: 1 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Fragmentation Grenade

Blast Type: Shrapnel, Fire

Blast Radius: 3.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .1 meters

Weight: 1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Light Repeating Blaster

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DLT-20A Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 14.77 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 120

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

Imperial Grenade Launcher

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 11.02 pounds

Grenades: 4

Range: 375 meters

Type: Grenade Launcher

* * *

Imperial Heavy Repeater

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 15 pounds

Bolt Type: Metallic bolts, concussive blasts

Ammo Chamber: 400 metallic bolts/50 concussive blasts

Range: .4 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy/1.5x Heavy

Type: Slugthrower

* * *

T-21 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 9.92 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 30

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Rifle

* * *

Assault Cannon

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 17 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma, dumbfire missiles

Ammo Chamber: 400 plasma shots/20 dumbfire missiles

Range: .65 kilometers

Power: Heavy/1.7x Heavy

Type: Hand Cannon

* * *

SD-9-Series Battle Droid

Height: 3.8 meters

Speed: 22 km/h

Armament: 1 repeating heavy blaster (right wrist-mounted), 1 explosive plasma cannon (left wrist-mounted)

Shielding: 2 SBD

Class: Droid

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

AQ-5 Waveskimmer

Length: 14 meters

Speed: 100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners

Passengers: 28

Armament: 2 blaster cannons (forward), 2 light blaster cannons (forward), 2 concussion missile launchers (forward), 6 concussion missiles

Class: Hovercraft

* * *

X-1 Viper

Height: 24 meters

Length: 22 meters

Width: 10 meters

Speed: 30 km/h

Passengers: 6

Armament: 2 heavy blaster cannons (forward), 2 concealed laser cannons (chin-mounted), 1 grenade launcher (right wrist-mounted), 20 grenades

Shielding: 5 SBD

Class: Droid

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Fighter Complement: 4 AT-DPs/4 AT-STs/2 AT-AT

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Speed: 700 km/h

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Carrier

* * *

All Terrain Armored Transport: AT-AT

Length: 20 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Width: 5 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters

Shielding: 15 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

XR-85 Tank Droid

Length: 9.7 meters

Height: 9.9 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Armament: 1 heavy particle turret, 2 light turbolasers, 4 dual heavy repeating blasters, 1 heavy laser cannon

Class: Tank

* * *

Elite All Terrain Armored Transport: EAT-AT

Length: 22 meters

Width: 5.5 meters

Height: 24.75 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Crew: 6

Passengers: 50

Complement: 6 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 oversized heavy laser cannons, 2 heavy repeating blaster cannons, 4 shoulder mounted blaster turrets, joint saws

Shielding: 25 SBD

Class: Walker


	62. Eriadu Authority Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/HU Hunter Multi-Role Starfighter: TIE Hunter

Height: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 12 proton torpedoes,

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,340 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter/Interceptor

* * *

Vigil-Class Corvette

Length: 255 meters

Armament: 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 3 dual light turbolaser turrets, 3 dual laser turrets, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 200

Passengers: 200

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 500 meters

Armament: 5 dual light turbolasers, 2 point-defense lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 3 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,255

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 8 heavy turbolasers, 6 laser cannons, 2 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 150

Passengers: 48

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Gladiator II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 700 meters

Armament: 8 dual light turbolasers, 3 point-defense lasers, 3 concussion missile launchers, 300 concussion missiles, 5 tractor beam projectors

Fighter Complement: 36 fighters

Crew: 1,400

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 250 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Carrack II-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 laser cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Carrack I-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 350 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 20 ion cannons, 5 tractor beams

Complement: 4 TIE starfighters

Crew: 1,092

Passengers: 142

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 12

Shielding: 88 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Strike-Class Medium Cruiser

Length: 450 meters

Armament: 30 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 18 fighters

Crew: 2,132

Passengers: 1,020

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 160 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Victory I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 10 quad light turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 assault concussion missile tubes, 80 heavy concussion missiles, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 5,200

Passengers: 2,040

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 320 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Victory II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 meters

Armament: 20 turbolasers, 20 dual heavy turbolasers, 10 heavy ion cannons, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 6,107

Passengers: 1,600

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 15

Shielding: 288 SBD

Class: Heavy Cruiser

* * *

Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 15 dual heavy turbolasers, 15 dual ion turrets, 2 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity wells

Fighter Complement: 16 fighters

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 5,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 340 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Tector-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers (top), 60 ion cannons (top), 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual heavy ion turrets (top), 2 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 3 triple turbolasers (top), 2 turbolasers (top), 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: None

Crew: 25,000

Passengers: 8,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 300 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 5 assault gunboats, 3 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 TIE/LN starfighters, 24 TIE/IN interceptors, 12 TIE/SA bomber, 6 assault gunboats, 4 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Torpedo Sphere

Length: 1,900 meters

Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, 500 proton torpedo tubes, 15000 proton torpedoes

Fighter Complement: None

Crew: 63,275

Passengers: 8,540

Hyperdrive: Class 3, backup 18

Shielding: 400 SBD

Class: Portable Weapons Platform

* * *

Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 4,800 meters

Armament: 60 quad heavy turbolasers (40 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual turbolasers (20 top, 20 bottom), 40 dual ion cannons (20 top, 20 bottom), 10 heavy tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 fighters

Crew: 109,000

Passengers: 14,000

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 8

Shielding: 360 SBD

Class: Battlecruiser


	63. First Order Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Z6 Riot Control Baton

Length: .7 meters

Material: Durasteel

Extra: Electricity

* * *

RK-3 Light Blaster Pistol

Length: .12 meters

Weight: 1.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 40

Gas Cartridge: 80

Range: .45 kilometers

Power: Light

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

SE-44C Blaster Pistol

Length: .15 meters

Weight: 1.5 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 60

Gas Cartridge: 180

Range: .55 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Blaster Pistol

* * *

F-11D Blaster Rifle

Length: .5 meters

Weight: 6.2 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 120

Gas Cartridge: 600

Range: 1.2 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

D-93 Incinerator Flamethrower

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 19 pounds

Time: 10 minutes

Range: 75 meters

Type: Flamethrower

* * *

FWMB-10K Repeating Blaster

Length: .9 meters

Weight: 22 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 120

Gas Cartridge: 720

Range: .85 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Chaingun

* * *

FWMB-10 Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meter

Weight: 27 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 200

Gas Cartridge: 1000

Range: .8 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Chaingun

* * *

Light Infantry Utility Vehicle

Length: 5.26 meters

Speed: 250 km/h

Crew: 1

Passengers: 2

Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon (top)

Class: Speeder

* * *

Mobile Assault Walker: MAW

Height: 4 meters

Speed: 80 km/h

Crew: 1

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 1 laser turret (chin mounted)

Class: Walker

* * *

First Order Scout Transport: FO-ST

Length: 6.43 meters

Width: 4.61 meters

Height: 8.89 meters

Speed: 95 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon (forward), 1 light blaster cannon (left), 1 concussion grenade launcher (right), 12 concussion grenades

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain Heavy Hauler: AT-HH

Length: 29.57 meters

Width: 27.43 meters

Height: 14.29 meters

Speed: 30 km/h

Crew: 9

Armament: 4 dual laser cannons (2 either side)

Class: Tug Walker

* * *

First Order Armored Transport: FO-AT

Length: 24 meters

Height: 22.03 meters

Width: 10.19 meters

Speed: 65 km/h

Crew: 3

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons (1 either side of head), 2 repeating blasters (1 either side)

Shielding: 20 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

All Terrain MegaCaliber Six: AT-M6

Length: 40.87 meters

Height: 36.18 meters

Width: 17.95 meters

Speed: 70 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 12

Armament: 1 dual heavy laser cannons (chin mounted), 2 point-defense lasers (1 either side of head), 1 megacaliber six turbolaser (forward)

Shielding: 30 SBD

Class: Walker

* * *

Superlaser Siege Cannon

Length: 200 meters

Armament: 1 superlaser (forward), 20 laser turrets (2 forward, 4 rear, 5 either side, 4 top)

Class: Cannon


	64. Restored Empire Army

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

LXR-6 Concussion Grenade

Blast Type: Concussion Force

Blast Radius: 1 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

Fragmentation Grenade

Blast Type: Shrapnel, Fire

Blast Radius: 3.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

V-1 Thermal Detonator

Blast Type: Fire

Blast Radius: 4.5 meters

Type: Grenade

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster

Length: .1 meters

Weight: 1 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 50

Gas Cartridge: 100

Range: .5 kilometers

Power: Light-Medium

Type: Light Repeating Blaster

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle

Length: .492 meters

Weight: 5.73 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 100

Gas Cartridge: 500

Range: 1 kilometers

Power: Medium

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

DLT-20A Blaster Rifle

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 14.77 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 30

Gas Cartridge: 120

Range: 2 kilometers

Power: 1.1x Heavy

Type: Blaster Rifle

* * *

E-11s Sniper Rifle

Length: 1.2 meters

Weight: 11 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 36

Range: 12 kilometers

Power: Heavy

Type: Sniper Rifle

* * *

Imperial Grenade Launcher

Length: .6 meters

Weight: 11.02 pounds

Grenades: 4

Range: 375 meters

Type: Grenade Launcher

* * *

Imperial Heavy Repeater

Length: .8 meters

Weight: 15 pounds

Bolt Type: Metallic bolts, concussive blasts

Ammo Chamber: 400 metallic bolts/50 concussive blasts

Range: .4 kilometers

Power: Medium-Heavy/1.5x Heavy

Type: Slugthrower

* * *

T-21 Light Repeating Blaster

Length: 1 meters

Weight: 9.92 pounds

Bolt Type: Plasma

Ammo Chamber: 6

Gas Cartridge: 30

Range: 1.5 kilometers

Power: 2x Heavy

Type: Heavy Rifle

* * *

All Terrain Scout Transport: AT-ST

Height: 8.6 meters

Speed: 90 km/h

Crew: 2

Armament: 1 dual blaster cannon

Class: Walker

* * *

TIE/RP Reaper Attack Lander: TIE Reaper

Length: 33.9 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward)

Crew: 2 pilots, 1 gunner

Passengers: 20

Speed: 950 km/h

Class: Troop Transport

* * *

TIE/sk x1 Experimental Air Superiority Fighter: TIE Striker

Length: 17.18 meters

Height: 2.95 meters

Armament: 4 laser cannons (forward), 2 heavy laser cannons (forward), 1 proton bomb chute (bottom), 10 proton bombs

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner

Speed: 1,500 km/h

Class: Airspeeder

* * *

Gozanti-Class Cruiser

Length: 63.8 meters

Armament: 1 dual laser turret, 1 dual heavy laser turret

Complement: 4 AT-DPs/4 AT-STs/2 AT-AT

Crew: 30

Passengers: 10

Speed: 700 km/h

Shielding: 210 SBD

Class: Carrier

* * *

All Terrain Armored Transport: AT-AT

Length: 20 meters

Height: 22.5 meters

Width: 5 meters

Speed: 60 km/h

Crew: 5

Passengers: 40

Complement: 5 speeder bikes

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 2 repeating blasters

Shielding: 15 SBD

Class: Walker


	65. Restored Empire Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

TIE/LN Starfighter: TIE Fighter

Height: 7.5 meters

Length: 6.3 meters

Width: 6.4 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

TIE/sa Bomber

Height: 5 meters

Length: 7.8 meters

Width: 8.6 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missiles, 16 concussion missiles, 4 orbital mines, 6 proton bombs, 8 thermal detonators

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 60-80 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 850 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Bomber

* * *

TIE/IN Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.6 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 2 laser cannons, 4 blaster cannons, 2 warhead launchers, varying payload

Shielding: None

Hyperdrive: None

Space Speed: 110 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Interceptor

* * *

TIE/D Defender

Height: Unknown

Length: 9.2 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 laser cannons, 2 ion cannons, 2 warhead launchers, 4 concussion missiles, 1 tractor beam projector

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 144-180 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,680-58,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Immobilizer 418 Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons (top), 4 gravity well projectors

Complement: 24 fighters

Crew: 1,500

Passengers: 80

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 195 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 60 heavy turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple turbolasers, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters, 8 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,360

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 310 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

Length: 1,600 meters

Armament: 50 heavy turbolasers, 50 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 heavy ion cannons, 8 octuple barbette turbolasers/ion cannons, 2 turbolasers, 10 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 72 starfighters, 10 skipray blastboats

Crew: 37,085

Passengers: 9,700

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 330 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer

Length: 19,000 meters

Armament: 2000 dual turbolasers (bottom), 2000 quad heavy turbolasers (top), 250 assault concussion missile tubes (150 top, 100 bottom), 7500 assault concussion missiles, 40 tractor beam projectors, 500 point-defense lasers (250 top, 250 bottom)

Complement: 1,380 fighters

Crew: 330,734

Passengers: 38,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 600 SBD

Class: Star Dreadnought


	66. Cloud Alliance Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

R-85 X-Wing Bomber/Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 1 rear dual heavy blaster turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 16 concussion missiles

Shielding: 110 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 115 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,230-40,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

S-85 X-Wing Interceptor

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward laser cannons, 1 rear dual light blaster turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 50 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 155 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,850-70,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Interceptor

* * *

T-85 X-Wing Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 1 rear dual heavy blaster turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 8 proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 8 concussion missiles

Shielding: 70 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 140 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,600-60,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

U-85 X-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter

Height: Unknown

Length: 13 meters

Width: Unknown

Armament: 4 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 forward heavy iron cannons, 1 rear dual heavy blaster turret, 1 rear ion turret, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 2 concussion missile launchers, 10 concussion missiles

Shielding: 100 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 125 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,500-52,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

CR92a Assassin-Class Corvette

Length: 139.25 meters

Armament: 6 dual turbolasers, 2 quad laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 guided proton torpedoes, 1 tractor beam projector

Complement: None

Crew: 105

Passengers: 60

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 16

Shielding: 80 SBD

Class: Corvette

* * *

Nebulon-B2 Frigate

Length: 253.2 meters

Armament: 7 turbolasers, 3 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 1 concussion missile launcher, 10 concussion missiles

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 1,120

Passengers: 150

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 12

Shielding: 130 SBD

Class: Frigate

* * *

Dreadnaught II-Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters

Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 10 turbolasers, 10 ion cannons, 10 heavy turbolasers

Complement: 12 starfighters

Crew: 2,200

Passengers: 3,000

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10

Shielding: 200 SBD

Class: Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,300 meters

Armament: 40 dual turbolaser turrets, 40 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 120 starfighters

Crew: 5,480

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: SBD 240

Class: Star Cruiser

* * *

MC80 Liberty Type Star Cruiser

Length: 1,350 meters

Armament: 48 dual heavy turbolasers, 20 dual heavy ion cannons, 6 tractor beam projectors

Complement: 36 starfighters

Crew: 5,402

Passengers: 1,200

Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 9

Shielding: 260 SBD

Class: Star Cruiser


	67. Nubian Navy

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

NB-1 Royal Bomber

Length: 18 meters

Width: 14 meters

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 1 laser cannon (forward), 1 proton bomb chute (bottom), 20 proton bombs

Shielding: 15 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 85 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

N-1L Light Starfighter

Length: 9 meters

Width: 9 meters

Height: 1 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward)

Shielding: 10 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 2

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

NB-1S Royal Bomber

Length: 20 meters

Width: 24 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 1 ion bomb chute (bottom), 30 ion bombs

Shielding: 25 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 90 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,050 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

N-1 Starfighter

Length: 11 meters

Width: 8 meters

Height: 1.5 meters

Armament: 2 laser cannons (forward), 2 proton torpedo launchers (forward), 10 proton torpedoes

Shielding: 20 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class 1

Space Speed: 95 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,100 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

NB-1T Royal Bomber

Length: 22 meters

Width: 24 meters

Height: 4 meters

Armament: 3 laser cannons (forward), 1 proton bomb chute (bottom), 20 proton bombs, 1 ion bomb chute (bottom), 30 ion bombs

Shielding: 45 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .9

Space Speed: 100 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,200 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 bombardier, 1 astromech droid

Class: Bomber

* * *

N-1T Advanced Starfighter

Length: 13 meters

Width: 9 meters

Height: 2 meters

Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons (forward)

Shielding: 40 SBD

Hyperdrive: Class .9

Space Speed: 105 MGLT

Atmospheric Speed: 1,250 km/h

Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid

Class: Starfighter

* * *

Mantaris-Class Light Assault Gunship

Length: 98 meters

Armament: 1 light turbolaser (forward), 4 assault laser cannons (2 either side), 10 point-defense lasers (2 forward, 2 either side, 2 rear, 2 top)

Complement: 2 starfighters

Crew: 4

Passengers: 20

Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8

Shielding: 75 SBD

Class: Gunship


End file.
